Phantom Thief and Detective Story
by MSN1412
Summary: Kumpulan oneshot dariku tentang cerita Kaito/KID n Shinichi/Conan. more KaiShin-ness /dan terkadang non. Full summary and warning inside. of course SHONEN-AI ALERT! Don't like? Don't read! Chap 16: Rose is KID, Violet is Meitantei. Mind to RnR?
1. Forgotten Memories

**Forgotten Memories…**

**Genre: Friendship, (little) Mystery, and (little) Romance**

**Rating: K+ (semi T)  
><strong>

**Main Characters: Shinichi and Kaitou KID**

**Pairing: KaiShin hints.. ;)**

**Warning: ONESHOT, semi AU, OOC, gaje, typo, plus lil Shonen-Ai alert! (don't like it? don't read it! ==;)**

**.**

**Disclamer:**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Forgotten Memories © S4viRa deMSN**

**.**

**Summary: Di malam itu, sebagian kenangan masa kecilnya terhadap seorang anak yang sebaya dengannya, yang telah dia lupakan semakin lama semakin terlihat ketika dia telah menangkap Kaitou KID.**

**'**

**Note: ~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~ (Flashback Lines)**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~**

_"Waaah, hari yang menyenangkan, ya? Lebih menyenangkan lagi kalau kau telah menemaniku sehari penuh."_

_"Hmm, benar juga sih. Tapi, aku berharap kalau kita bisa bertemu lagi, menjalani hari yang menyenangkan lagi seperti hari ini."_

_"Hah, apa yang kau bilang?"_

_"G..gak ada, kok!"_

_"Lho emang kenapa? Omong-omong, muka kamu memerah lagi, tuh."_

_"Ba..barou! Ini juga gara-gara pengaruh matahari terbenam!"_

_"Masa...?"_

**~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~**

**.  
><strong>

"_Sigh_, bukan yang ini."

Hanya sebuah keluhan dan komentar yang sedikit dingin dari perkataan seorang pencuri putih, alias Kaitou KID yang pada malam ini, telah mencuri sebuah permata yang dia incar sebelumnya, yaitu _"Blue Memories"_. Tetapi, sepertinya sia-sia saja dia mencuri permata tersebut, karena dia telah memeriksanya melalui _monocle_-nya yang dia selalu pakai sebagai KID, dan menyembunyikan salah satu bola mata _indigo_-nya yang indah, di sebuah atap gedung yang tidak jauh dari Tempat Kejadian Perkara, dan dia mengetahui kalau permata tersebut bukanlah permata yang dia incar.

Dengan pasrah, KID langsung beranjak dari tempat dan ingin mengembalikan permata tersebut ke pemiliknya, namun, "Bukan permata yang kau incar, KID?"

Tiba-tiba, pandangan KID mengarah ke suara pemuda yang hampir mirip dengannya. Dan yang benar saja, di depan pandangannya telah berdiri seorang pemuda yang berwajah yang mirip sekali dengannya, hanya saja yang membedakan dengan dirinya yaitu bola mata birunya yang indah, dan rambut yang lebih rapi daripada dirinya. Ya, Kaitou KID bertatap muka _lagi_ dengan rival, juga sekaligus 'detektif kritikus' favoritnya, Shinichi Kudo yang pada malam itu, memakai kemeja putih berdasi merah yang ditutupi oleh _tuxedo_ hitamnya, serta celana panjang berwarna hitam dan sepatu hitam yang berhubungan dengan _tuxedo_ yang dia pakai.

Tampaknya, Shinichi masih memasang wajah senyum liciknya yang hampir mirip dengan KID, dan juga perasaan ambisius yang membara untuk menangkap KID. Dengan senyum, KID membalas dengan permata yang masih dia genggam di tangan kanannya. "Oh Tantei-kun, aku tidak menyadari kalau kau mengetahui tempat persembunyianku. Apakah kau datang kesini sendirian untuk menikmati waktu kita berdua?"

Wajah Shinichi langsung memerah ketika mendengar jawaban KID yang terlalu 'gombal' terhadapnya. Dengan sedikit salah sangka, dia menjawab dengan sedikit tidak jelas, "Ba..barou! Mana mau aku ingin berdua denganmu? Lagipula, kau tahu juga 'kan apa yang akan aku lakukan terhadapmu?" KID hanya bisa tertawa geli ketika mendengar jawabannya, dia pikir jawaban tersebut lucu sekali, namun bagi Shinichi itu sangatlah memalukan.

Tetapi, Shinichi merasa heran ketika dia melihat tawaan KID tersebut, tawaan yang mirip sekali dengan seseorang yang dia ingat beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan kini telah dia lupakan. Rasanya dia sudah tidak mengetahui orang tersebut, namun pikirannya mulai mengarah ke sebuah tempat..

Dimana ada seorang anak kecil yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak, sama seperti tawaan yang dikeluarkan KID.

Kepada seorang anak kecil yang sebaya dengannya. Dengan wajahnya masih memerah dan rasa malu yang ingin dia sembunyikan, sama seperti yang dirasakan Shinichi malam ini.

**.**

**~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~**

_"Hahaha.. Kelakuanmu tadi lucu banget!"_

_"Diam deh!"_

_"Kau tahu, kau sangatlah imut kalau mukamu memerah."_

_"Ba..barou! Ini juga salahmu sampai-sampai aku jadi begini! Dan jangan tertawa!"_

**~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~**

**.  
><strong>

KID yang masih tertawa dengan sedikit geli, tiba-tiba menghentikan tawaannya ketika dia melihat Shinichi yang pikirannya masih entah kemana. Tampaknya dia mengetahui apa yang telah Tantei-kun pikirkan, dan juga maksud Tantei-kun datang menghampirinya. Pikiran Shinichi langsung buyar ketika KID telah berada di dekatnya, mendekati pandangannya, dan langsung saja dia mundur beberapa langkah dari pandangan yang begitu 'dekat' dari yang dia pikirkan.

"Apa-apaan kamu, KID?" geram Shinichi.

"Lho? Katanya kamu ingin melakukan sesuatu terhadapku, malah pikiranmu buyar entah ke mana. Memang, apa yang ingin kau lakukan terhadapku, _my favorite Detective_?"

Dengan geram, dicampur rasa ambisiusnya dan juga rasa malu yang makin menjadi-jadi, Shinichi langsung mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantung celananya, dan dikeluarkanlah sebuah borgol yang telah dia siapkan untuk menangkap KID. Tampaknya KID mulai pasrah ketika mengetahui apa yang ingin Shinichi terhadap kepadanya, namun di sisi lain dia malah tersenyum ketika dia teringat sebuah kenangan yang masih dia tersimpan terhadap borgol tersebut.

Dengan dirinya, dan seseorang yang dia kenal beberapa tahun yang lalu.

**.**

**~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~**

_"Kenapa aku harus diborgol sih?"_

_"Supaya kamu bisa berada di dekatku terus selama aku memandumu."_

_"Aww, kau tidak menarik yang aku pikirkan. Kita itu bagaikan..."_

_"Apa?"_

_"Seorang detektif yang telah menangkap seorang pencuri. Tetapi, detektif tersebut tidak mau menangkapnya karena dia peduli~"_

_"Emangnya, aku bakal menjadi detektif seperti itu? Barou!"_

**~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~**

**.  
><strong>

KID langsung mengangkatkan kedua tangannya sebagai pertanda dia sudah 'menyerah' dan tertangkap oleh Shinichi. Dengan halus, dia membuka tangannya yang masih menggenggam _Blue Memories_, dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Untunglah permata tersebut tidak retak ataupun pecah, sehingga permata tersebut langsung tergeletak di lantai yang tidak jauh dari jaraknya. Shinichi pun heran, dan langsung mengeluarkan senyumannya karena dia mengetahui kalau dia telah 'menang' dari kasus pencurian ini. Dia langsung mengambil _Blue Memories_ yang masih tergeletak di lantai, memasukkan permata tersebut ke kantung celananya, dan langsung berjalan menuju KID, dimana dia masih mengangkat tangannya, sambil menunggu dirinya ditangkap oleh Shinichi.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan KID sampai-sampai dia menyerah kepadanya secepat ini.

"Kau telah tertangkap, KID!" Dengan sekejap, dia memborgol tangan kanannya KID, dan memborgol tangan kirinya sendiri. Tanpa basa-basi Shinichi langsung berkata, "Dan sekarang, aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat dimana kamu bisa hidup lebih tenang."

"Daan, di manakah tempat tersebut?" tanya KID dengan polosnya.

"Di penjara!" jawab Shinichi dengan wajah liciknya kepada KID.

**.**

**~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~**

_"Kalau misalkan aku jadi pencuri, dan kamu jadi detektif, apa yang akan kau lakukan terhadapku?"_

_"Yaa sebagai detektif, akan kubawa kamu ke penjara."_

_"Hehe.. Kayaknya aku tidak bakal ke penjara, deh."_

_"Emangnya kamu akan kemana gitu kalau tidak ke penjara?"_

_"Ke pangkuanmu~"_

_"Ba..barou!"_

**~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~**

**.  
><strong>

Respons KID hanyalah biasa saja, sepertinya kata 'penjara' sudah tidak asing olehnya. Dan sepertinya dia akan dibawa ke tempat yang 'tidak asing' tersebut. Dengan wajah yang tersenyum sedikit licik, dia menanggapi apa yang dikatakan Shinichi, dan Shinichi pun langsung membawanya ke kepolisian dengan sedikit paksaan.

"Sama seperti _waktu itu_, ya?"

Shinichi terkejut dan pandangannya langsung mengarah KID. Langkahan kaki mereka pun terhenti, dan mereka bertatap muka kembali. Shinichi pun mengerutkan dahinya dengan tampang wajah yang terbaca 'aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia maksud'. "Maksudmu?" tanya Shinichi dengan heran.

Ekspresi KID yang tadinya tersenyum licik berubah drastis menjadi sedih sendu ketika mendengar jawaban Shinichi yang begitu _simple_. Tiba-tiba, KID pun mendekatinya, dan tangan kanannya yang terborgol tersebut memegang pipi Shinichi dengan lembut. Wajah Shinichi pun memerah lagi, tetapi dia merasa heran dengan wajah KID yang begitu sendu yang pernah dia lihat. Maunya Shinichi ingin menjauh darinya, tetapi karena borgol yang membatasi jarak mereka, Shinichi hanya bisa menjauhi dari sentuhan tersebut dua tiga langkah.

Segera, KID pun membuka mulutnya, dan mulai berbicara, "Maksudku? Aku tidak percaya kalau "Detektif SMA dari Timur" yang dianggap 'hebat' oleh semua orang, melupakan semua kenangan yang telah kita lalui 10 tahun yang lalu."

Shinichi hanyalah terkejut heran ketika mendengar perkataan KID tadi. Dia berpikir, apa dia pernah bertemu dengan KID 10 tahun yang lalu? Mana mungkin. Tetapi, pikirannya pun mengarah kembali ke sebuah tempat, dimana ada seorang anak kecil yang bertatap muka terhadap anak kecil yang sebaya dengannya, yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon dengan buku _"A Study in Scarlet"_ yang terpegang di tangan kanannya.

**.**

**~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~**

_"Ngapain kamu di sini? Gak bergabung sama anak-anak lain?"_

_"Bosan. Enakkan baca buku sampai merasakan hawa angin di sini. Sambil menunggu Ibuku selesai berbicara dengan gurunya."_

_"Tapi, nanti kan jadi bosan juga kalau kamu di sini terus."_

_"Terus mau ngapain lagi?"_

_"Kalau mau, temanin aku tuk jalan-jalan di sekitar sini?"_

_"Boleh sih. Tapi..."_

**~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~**

**.  
><strong>

Tiba-tiba Shinichi pun sadar akan pikirannya yang terarah itu, sekaligus mengerti apa yang KID katakan. Dengan terbata-bata dia mengucapkan sesuatu, sampai mengetahui semua kebenaran yang berada di pikirannya, pikiran yang mengarah ke sebuah kenangannya yang telah ia lupakan. Namun malam ini, kenangan tersebut mulai lama mulai terlihat kembali oleh KID yang tampaknya 'mengingatkan' sebagian kenangannya.

"Ja..jangan-jangan, k..kau...?"

KID yang masih tersendu mulai kembali heran, dan tersenyum kembali. Tampaknya dia mengetahui kalau Shinichi masih teringat kenangan tentang mereka tersebut. "Sepertinya, kau masih mengingatkan semua itu, Shinichi-_kun_." jawab KID dengan memanggil nama panggilan Shinichi yang begitu "sedikit asing".

**.**

**~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~**

_"...aku tidak mau memandumu dulu, kalau kau tidak mengasih tahu dulu namamu. Tampaknya, kamu sedikit mencurigakan."_

_"Ayolaaah, emangnya aku penjahat seperti yang kau pikirkan."_

_"Ha ha, terserah deh. Kenalkan namaku Shinichi Kudo."_

_"Ehehe, senang bisa berkenalan denganmu. Omong-omong, namaku..."_

**~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~**

**.  
><strong>

"Ka...Kai..to.?" Shinichi hanya bisa terbata-bata ketika mengucapkan nama aslinya, dan juga sekaligus indetitas asli dari Kaitou KID. "A..apa kau _benar-benar_ Kaito?" Shinichi masih saja belum percaya dengan kenyataan tersebut. Dengan senyuman alaminya, Kaito pun mulai menyapa kepadanya, "Hei, Shinichi-kun.."

Sepertinya, segala kenangan yang telah terlupakan oleh Shinichi, dengan tiba-tiba pun mulai muncul kembali. Khususnya, sebagian kenangan masa kecilnya terhadap Kaito. Tampaknya, malam tersebut menjadi malam yang begitu misteri, dan juga bakal menjadi malam yang begitu luar biasa.

Karena dua hubungan persahabatan yang terputus, mulai terhubung kembali.

Tetapi, dengan hubungan yang sangat berbeda.

**.**

**~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~**

_"...namaku Kaito Kuroba. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu._

_Shinichi-kun.."_

**~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~**

**.**

**THE END**

* * *

><p>AN: Yoo minna, Savira kembali lagi (dan lagiiii, menyebar virus fujo-ku.. (?) ==') di sini..? ._. dan fic oneshot ini adalah kekurang kerjaan aku ketika tengah malam masih berdiam diri (?) di kamarku. so, aku bikin aja oneshot gaje ini dari Hapeku.. -,-

dari awal, aku bingung kalo genre yang cocok sama fic ini apa. so, recommend me! (sok inggris~ -,-) terus, apakah aku harus bikin sequel tentang ini? ._.v (tauk akh, gelap~ -,-)

.

akhir kata, makasih yang telah membaca fic (yang gaje) ini sampe akhir! :D kata terakhir, review?

Ja-neee~

**_Love and Peace, S4viRa deMSN.._**


	2. Unexpected Visit

**Unexpected Visit**

**Genre: Friendship, (little) Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Main Characters: Shinichi and Kaitou KID**

**Pairing: KaiShin/KIDShin**

**Warning: Shinichi POV, OOC, pendek, gaje, plus Shonen-Ai alert! (don't like it? don't read it! ==;)**

**.**

**Disclamer:**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Unexpected Visit © S4viRa deMSN**

**.**

**Summary: Setelah aku pulang dengan hampa, aku melihat dia sedang berada di rumahku. Aku berpikir, apa yang ingin dia lakukan di sini?**

* * *

><p>Hampa, pulang dengan tangan kosong.<p>

Yaah, hanya itu yang bisa aku komentar kepada diriku sendiri, Shinichi Kudo yang pada malam ini, gagal lagi menangkap seorang pencuri yang terkenal layaknya Kaitou KID. Sembari aku sudah di dalam rumah keluargaku, aku masih saja memikirkan malam pencurian yang aku pikir merasa "sia-sia saja".

Seperti biasa sama seperti malam pencurian sebelumnya, dia mencuri permata yang dia incar, rombongan Polisi yang salah lokasi tuk mengejarnya, dirinya yang bersembunyi di atas atap gedung, dan lain-lain. Dan pada puncak pertunjukannya, aku dan dia bertatap muka kembali, berbicara yang (mungkin) tidak begitu penting, sampai akhirnya kami berdua pun bertarung habis-habisan.

Parahnya lagi, aku selalu saja terkena peluru kartu dari senjata khususnya tersebut, dan tendangan bolaku yang sudah mencapai maksimal pun melenceng dari target. Hingga akhirnya, KID pun melarikan diri bersama permata yang telah dia curi dengan _handglider_nya, dan aku pun langsung pasrah ketika aku mengetahui aku gagal lagi menangkap si-pencuri-sombong-tersebut.

Tetapi berbeda pada malam ini, sebelum dia pergi terbang menuju langit malam, dia memberikan sebuah "surat lisan" kepadaku. Hingga aku masih memikirkan sampai sekarang..

_"Aku merasa sedih kalau aku hanya bisa melihatmu pada malam pertunjukanku, Tantei-kun. Aku harap, aku bisa melihatmu lagi di luar waktu pertunjukkan."  
><em>  
>Yang paling heran dari "surat" tersebut ketika KID sedih hanya karena aku? Dan apa benar kalau dia akan mengunjungiku? Ah, itu tidak mungkin.<p>

Daripada memikirkan itu, aku langsung saja menuju ruang perpustakaan, yang juga menjadi ruang favoritku di rumahku untuk menenangkan diriku membaca novel-novel Holmes yang dikarang oleh novelis favoritku. Ketika aku melangkah ke ruangan tersebut, langkahanku terhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang masih setengah terbuka, dan sedikit menyinarkan lorong yang gelap dengan sebagian cahaya dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Aku heran, sejak kapan pintu tersebut sengaja dibuka? Padahal aku sudah menutupnya dengan rapat sebelum aku pergi ke TKP beberapa jam yang lalu.

Dengan sedikit tegang, aku langsung memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan ratusan, atau mungkin ribuan buku yang telah diatur di rak-rak buku yang mengelilingi ruangan tersebut. Ketika aku memasuki ruang perpustakaan, aku mendengar suara dengkuran yang halus, meskipun sedikit keras. Ternyata benar, ada "penyusup" yang datang dan masuk ke ruangan ini. Tetapi yang lebih heran lagi, ketika aku melihat seorang penyusup yang ternyata adalah sang Kaitou KID yang telah-membuatku-gagal-menangkap-dia-malam-ini, tertidur pulas di sofa yang empuk yang biasanya menjadi tempat dudukku dikalau aku sedang membaca buku, dengan _monocle _yang masih terpakai di mata bagian kanannya, dan topi pesulapnya yang tergeletak di lantai, membuatku bisa melihat rambut hitam kecoklatannya yang sedikit berantakan.

Aku hanya berpikir, _apa yang ingin dia lakukan di sini?_

Kalau aku masih ada mood untuk sekarang, bakal aku panggil polisi untuk datang ke sini, dan dia akan dipenjara. Tetapi, entah mengapa diriku merasa hening, dan entah dari mana, wajahku mulai memerah ketika aku melihat seorang pencuri putih tidur dengan pulasnya. Tunggu dulu, mengapa aku jadi memerah begini? Padahal dia sendiri lagi tertidur dengan pulas begitu, kok malah aku yang bereaksi? Tadinya aku mau membangunkannya, tetapi karena merasa aku akan mengganggu mimpinya yang masih berjalan di alamnya, aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan ingin meninggalkannya dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Pandanganku langsung menuju meja yang berada di dekat sofa yang telah ditatakkan sesuatu di atasnya. Aku yang ingin keluar, malah mengarah menuju benda tersebut yang ternyata sebuah cangkir putih dengan gambaran doodle KID yang terukir disitu. Kuambil cangkir tersebut, dan melirik ke arah isi cangkir tersebut yang berisi sebuah kopi moka panas, yang akan mendingin karena terlalu lama disimpan di meja tersebut, dan aku yakin kalau minuman tersebut belum ada yang meminumnya, bahkan oleh KID sekaligus.

Kulirik KID yang masih tertidur, dan aku pun berpikir kalau apa dia yang membuat kopi moka panas ini khusus untukku? Untuk detektif kritikus favoritnya? Aku pun tersenyum dan langsung meminumnya. Badanku mulai terasa lega nan hangat setelah aku meminum kopi moka yang hampir dingin tersebut, dan aku hanya berbisik kepada KID, "Terima kasih atas kopi mokanya." dengan wajahku yang tersipu malu. Ketika aku menaruh cangkir ke meja, aku melihat sepucuk kertas yang mungkin disimpan di dekat cangkir tersebut. Segera aku mengambilnya, dan melihat isi dari kertas (atau aku sebut saja surat) tersebut:

_._

_Aku membuat secangkir kopi moka ini hanya untukmu, Tantei-kun. Karena aku tahu kalau kamu bakal kecewa tidak bisa menangkapku malam ini._

_Meskipun hanya datang ke sini untuk membuatmu secangkir moka, tetapi aku senang bisa melihatmu di luar waktu pertunjukanku._

_With love, Kaitou KID_

.

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, tetapi tampaknya KID pun menyukainya dan bahagia kalau bisa melihatku lagi, pada malam ini, di saat ini. Aku langsung menuju dirinya yang masih berada di alam mimpi, dan langsung mengecup di dahinya, mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dan wajahku makin tersipu malu, sebagai pertanda terima kasih karena telah memberiku secangkir kopi moka, sekaligus menemaniku malam ini. Rasanya, tega juga sih aku harus meninggalkannya di sini, tetapi mungkin dia sudah tertidur pulas di sana. Aku langsung melangkah kakiku dan keluar dari perpustakaan, dan meninggalkan KID beserta cangkir yang telah kosong tersebut. Namun,

"Aku senang kamu di sini, Tantei-kun. Dan aku juga senang kalau aku bisa menemanimu malam ini."

Aku terkejut dengan perkataan itu, perkataan KID yang mungkin sebuah balasan darinya. Tetapi ketika aku memandangnya, dia masih tertidur pulas. Aku pikir, dia pasti mengigau di alam mimpinya. Aku hanya bisa tertawa geli ketika melihatnya, dan aku langsung melangkah kakiku lagi menuju pintu dan langsung ke kamar tidurku. Sebelum itu, aku meliriknya dengan senyuman yang manis kepadanya, dan langsung menutup pintu dengan pelan-pelan, sambil mengatakan sepatah kata untuknya,

"Oyasumi, KID.."

**THE END**

* * *

><p>AN: halo lagi. Savira kembali lagi dan mengotori lagi FDCI dengan oneshotnya.. -_-"

karena keberatan bikin folder lagi, jadinya aku bikin aja file2 (?) oneshot yang secara-gak-sengaja dibikin.. -,- (btw, ni dibikin kemaren malem ketika gak bisa tidur..) dan aku pikir kalo oneshot yang satu ini... terlalu Fluffy-ish :3

okee, lain kali akan kubikin fanfic yang straight deh.. -w- (tapi, menghalang otakku melulu :/)

.

akhir kata, thanks yang dah baca fic ini! :D akhir kata, review?

see ya in another oneshotkaishinnyness from me! ;) (artinya? -_-")

**_Love and Peace, S4viRa deMSN_**


	3. Uh Oh Ketahuan?

**Uh Oh.. Ketahuan?**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Humor**

**Rating: T**

**Main Characters: The Gosho Boys**

**Pairing: KaiShin (slight HeiShin and HakuHei XD)**

**Warning: Semi AU, OOC (kebangetan -,-), gaje, bahasa sedikit santai, typo, and SHONEN-AI ALERT! (Don't like? Don't read!)**

**.  
><strong>

**Disclamer:**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Uh Oh..Ketahuan? © S4viRa deMSN**

**.  
><strong>

**Summary: Tanpa tak sengaja, Kaito melihat Shinichi dan Heiji sedang 'berduaan' di kamar tidurnya. Uh oh, ketahuan?**

* * *

><p>"Hattori."<p>

"Ng," keluh seorang pemuda berkulit hitam yang disebut 'Hattori' oleh sahabatnya Shinichi, selagi dia sedang tidur dengan pulasnya di sofa, namun dibangunkan dengan paksa. "Ada apa sih, Kudo?" tanya Heiji dengan sedikit mengantuk.

"Ingin curhatan," jawabnya dengan sedikit polos nan mukanya yang sedikit memerah.

"Jangan bilang, curhatan tentang Kuroba itu lagi?" tanya Heiji lagi sambil memastikan.

Shinichi pun mengangguk dengan sedikit malu, dan Heiji hanya bisa meresponsnya dengan sedikit bosan. "Soalnya, sejak kemarin Kaito merasa aneh terhadapku," gumam Shinichi.

Setiap kali ada masalah atau hal yang tertentu dengan sahabat baiknya (atau kekasihnya) yang bernama Kaito tersebut, Shinichi selalu saja curhatan dengan Heiji sambil berkonsultasi pula. Baginya, Heiji telah menjadi tempat curhatannya sekaligus rahasianya, dan juga tempat untuk memecahkan masalah hubungan mereka. Meskipun begitu, Heiji pula sudah merasa bosan terhadap Shinichi atau yang selalu dia sebut 'Kudo' kalaupun ada masalah dengan 'Kuroba' sialan itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, namanya juga untuk membuat hubungan mereka yang mungkin dia pikir 'sedikit aneh' tambah akur, kan?

"_Oke, oke. Get ya poin'_, Kudo," keluh Heiji dengan aksen berbahasa Inggrisnya.

"Tapi Hattori, jangan disini," saran Shinichi. "Kita curhatnya, di kamar Kaito saja."

"Haaah?" Heiji pun heran. "Kenapa tidak di sini saja, dan kenapa harus di kamar si Kuroba itu?" tanyanya.

"Soalnya.." Shinichi pun tidak bisa melanjutkan pembicaraannya selagi dia melirik ke sisi lainnya dengan curiga. Ya, dia melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang sibuk memandang dan mengerjakan sesuatu oleh laptop _Acer_-nya dengan serius. Heiji pun ikut memandangnya dengan curiga. Takut kalau sahabat mereka dari Inggris tersebut membocorkan percakapan mereka, dan malah menceritakannya ke Kaito sebelum mereka selesai curhatan atau 'berkonsultasi'.

"Sudahlah, kalian ke kamar Kuroba saja," gumam pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. "Toh, aku juga tidak akan mendengarkan percakapan kalian."

"Tapi, Hakuba," gumam Shinichi dengan sedikit curiga.

"Hm?" Pemuda yang bernama Saguru tersebut heran. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan 'menguntip' percakapan kalian," ujarnya dengan senyum.

"Awas ya, Hakuba. Kalau kamu nguntip percakapan kami," ancam Heiji. "Aku akan.."

"Akan?" tanya Saguru datar.

"Aku akan mengancam kau untuk mengerjakan semua skripsiku yang sengaja aku tunggakkin gara-gara aku sibuk dengan kasusku," ancam Heiji lebih jelas.

"Fuuh, untung saja ancaman yang ringan," ujar Saguru lega, selagi dia masih fokus ke laptopnya. Tampaknya Saguru merasa lega dengan ancaman yang anggap dia 'begitu ringan' baginya sehingga Heiji hanya bisa cemberut dengannya. Soalnya, Heiji biasanya mengancam Saguru dengan ancaman yang begitu aneh, seperti berkencan dengan Heiji ke Osaka, dan sampai ancaman yang paling aneh lagi, berciuman dengan Heiji atau apalah itu.

"U..untung saja aku tidak mengancammu dengan ciuman," ujar Heiji dengan malu, sampai-sampai wajah berkulit hitamnya tampak ada sedikit berwarna merah dipipinya.

"Kenapa? Kau mau aku menciummu lagi, detektif keras kepala?" goda Saguru.

"_A..ahou!_ Mana mau aku ingin berciuman denganmu untuk kedua kalinya?" pekik Heiji yang masih memerah, dan teringat dengan dirinya yang harus berciuman dengan Saguru karena taruhan bodohnya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Sementara itu, Shinichi yang masih mempunyai masalah dengan Kaito, malah bisa berdiam diri dan hanya bisa menonton kedua sahabatnya yang sedang main ancam sana-sini. Dia ingin menghentikan pembicaraan mereka yang sedikit tidak masuk akal, dan menarik Heiji ke kamar Kaito untuk bercurhat yang seperti mereka rencanakan sebelumnya.

"Oi Hattori, kau masih ingat rencana kita tadi?" geram Shinichi ke Heiji.

"Umm, oh iya! Ayo kita bergegas, sebelum si Kuroba itu pulang dari acara sulapnya," ujar Heiji.

"Bukannya, kata-kata yang kau ucapkan itu seharusnya akan kubilang kepadamu?" geram Shinichi lagi.

"Oh iya, hahaha. Berarti aku _psycho_ dong?" canda Heiji.

"_Very funny_, Hattori," gumamnya dengan sedikit bosan, seakan-akan dirinya telah bosan dengan candaannya. Segera, Shinichi dan Heiji bergegas ke kamar Kaito, dan Shinichi pun mengunci pintu kamar tersebut dari dalam. Takutnya Saguru bakal melanggar ancaman bodoh dari Heiji lagi. Tak lama kemudian, Saguru pun melanjutkan skripsi kuliahnya yang tadi tertunda gara-gara percakapan yang 'bodoh' dengan mantan detektif SMA dari barat tersebut.

Sementara itu, Shinichi dan Heiji telah berada di dalam kamar Kaito yang tidak begitu luas, namun tidak begitu sempit. Hanya ada ranjang tidurnya, lemari baju yang berisi baju-baju sulapnya, dan meja belajarnya yang tertata buku-buku tentang sulap, dan hiasan-hiasan tentang sulap. Di sampingnya, ada kotak sulap yang terisi perlengkapan-perlengkapan sulapnya. Dan juga, dinding kamarnya berhias dengan poster-poster pesulap terkenal, khususnya mendiang ayahnya.

Shinichi pun telah berduduk di ranjang Kaito, sedangkan Heiji duduk di kursi yang selalu Kaito pakai untuk belajar. "Jadi, apa masalahmu dengan Kuroba lagi?" tanya Heiji dengan santai.

"Umm…" Shinichi tidak bisa mengucapkan satu kata setelah dia masih teringat dengan Kaito tersebut.

"Ayolah Kudo, bicara saja. Hanya ada aku dan kau, dan tidak ada si pirang sialan itu, kan?" ujar Heiji santai.

"Aku tahu sih, tapi," gumam Shinichi dengan sedikit halus nan malu.

"Atur waktu saja, Kudo. Tidak apa-apa kok," gumam Heiji untuk menenangkan Shinichi.

"Oke, Hattori. Jadi begini, kemarin si Kaito…"

Dan disitulah, Shinichi mengeluarkan semua keluh kesannya…

**—–-**

Setengah jam kemudian, suasana di kamar apartemen yang mereka tempati masih sepi. Seperti tidak ada penghuni, kecuali Saguru yang masih saja mengerjakan skripsi kuliahnya yang harus dipresentasikan dua hari mendatang. Seperti yang dia tahu, kalau si Hattori sama Kudo masih saja bercakap-cakap di kamar Kuroba. Kayaknya, percakapan yang mereka lakukan itu bakal lama sekali. Saguru hanya bisa berpikir, kalau mereka bakal selesai bercurhat sebelum Kuroba tiba, atau ketika Kuroba tiba. Kalau misalkan mereka selesai saat Kuroba tiba, bakal mati mereka. Pikirnya.

_*DRIIING DRIIING*_

Tiba-tiba, handphone bermerek iPhone yang tergeletak disampingnya berbunyi. Saguru bergegas mengambil _iPhone_-nya tersebut, dan melihat panggilan masuk yang masih berdering. Setelah dilihat, ternyata dari si Kuroba itu. Segera, Saguru menyentuh tombol _'call'_ di layar tersebut, dan tersambung.

"_Moshi moshi_," sapa Saguru.

"Hakuba-kun?" sapa penelpon tersebut yang tidak begitu asing di telinga Saguru.

"Ooh, Kuroba-kun toh. Ada apa menelponku tiba-tiba?" tanya Saguru.

"Anou, bisa bilang ke Shinichi-kun kalau aku bakal pulang lebih cepat dari jadwal?" gumam Kaito.

"Hah? Lebih cepat dari jadwal?" Saguru pun heran. "Memang kenapa sih?"

"Begini, tadi jadwal pertunjukkan _Magic Show_-nya lebih cepat dari yang aku kira, karena katanya akan ada acara yang lebih penting setelah pertunjukkan _Magic Show_ nanti di SD Teitan. Dan inilah aku, selesai dengan cepat dan lancar~" terang Kaito.

"Haha.. Begitu toh," gumam Saguru.

"Makanya, aku ingin memintamu untuk memberitahu ke Shinichi-kun kalau aku bakal pulang cepat nanti," ujar Kaito.

Saguru pun mengeluh, dan menjawab, "Memangnya aku burung hantu? Yang selalu mengirimkan surat dengan instan? Terus, kenapa kau tidak telepon ke handphonenya Kudo-kun saja?"

"Sudah sih. Tapi, handphonenya di_silent_-in ya?" tanya Kaito curiga.

Saguru pun melirik ke arah handphone _BB Curve_ milik Shinichi yang tergeletak di atas meja yang berada di dekat sofa. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Kuroba kalau handphonenya lagi di_silent_. Soalnya, selama dia lagi mengerjakan skripsinya, handphonenya tidak berbunyi satu suarapun.

"Sepertinya iya sih, Kuroba-kun. Kayaknya dia lupa," gumam Saguru sambil melanjutkan percakapan teleponnya.

"Oh begitu," jawab Kaito dengan suara yang sedikit sendu.

Sementara itu, Saguru yang masih berada si seberang hubungan telepon, sepertinya mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh _wannabe magician_ itu. Kalau tidak diangkat oleh kekasihnya tersebut, pasti dia akan sedih. Kayaknya, sehari tanpa berbicara dengannya, pasti hidup serasa akan sepi. Namun, Saguru melirik pintu kamar Kuroba yang isinya 'dua penghuni yang masuk tanpa izin dari pemiliknya' yang masih santainya bercurhat tentang Kuroba.

_'Heran, sampai kapan mereka bakal bercurhat terus sih? Apa Kudo-kun punya masalah yang lebih ruwet sama Kuroba-kun?'_ pikirnya.

"Hakuba-kun? Hakuba-kun!"

Saking fokusnya dengan pandangan sinis yang mengarah ke pintu kamar Kaito, Saguru hampir kelupaan kalau Kaito masih terhubung dengan _iPhone_-nya. "Oh _sorry_ Kuroba-kun, aku kelupaan kalau kau masih terhubung," ujar Saguru sambil meminta maaf kepada Kaito.

"Mou Hakuba-kuun," geram Kaito di seberang sambungan telepon mereka. Saguru hanya bisa membalasnya dengan tawaan kecil. Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang memanggil Kaito untuk keperluan setelah _Magic Show_ selesai. Segera, Kaito bergegas berbicara dengan Saguru sebelum dia memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Oh _sorry_ Hakuba-kun, aku harus dipanggil untuk berkumpul pasca _Magic Show_," gumam Kaito.

"_That's okay, Kuroba-kun. Just take your time_," balas Saguru dengan aksen Britishnya.

"Tapi Hakuba-kun.."

"Ng?"

"Jangan lupa beritahu pesanku kepada Shinichi-kun juga ya~" ujar Kaito dengan polos. Sampai-sampai, Saguru merasa sedikit geli dengan ucapannya.

"Iya, iya. Akan kuberitahu setelah dia selesai dengan urusannya," balas Saguru dengan keluhan bosan.

"Hah? Urusan apa?" tanya Kaito penasaran.

Saguru hanya bisa cemberut ketika Kaito cuma ingin mengetahui apa-sebenarnya-urusan-Shinichi. "Mau tahu saja kau. Yang penting, akan aku beritahu pesanmu," keluh Saguru.

"Okee Hakuba-kun. _Thankies~_" jawab Kaito. "Aku bakal tiba di apartemen jam 4 sore nanti."

Saguru pun melirik jam di dekatnya yang masih menunjukkan pukul 15:35, dan menjawab, "Hnn.."

Sebelum Saguru menyentuh tombol '_end call_' di layar _iPhone_-nya, terdapat teriakan yang sangat keras dari sambungan telepon tersebut, "Oh iya hampir lupa, sampaikan salam manisku buat Shinichi-kun yaaa~! _Jaa-ne~_"

_*TUUUT TUUUT*_

Saguru hanya bisa kesal dan tersipu malu ketika melihat _iPhone_-nya yang telah terputus sambungannya, dan mendengar Kaito berteriak polos seperti anak berumur enam tahun, hanya untuk mengucapkan salam kepada kekasihnya. Tapi _to the point_nya, sepertinya Kuroba bakal pulang jam 4 sore. Saguru melirik kembali pintu yang telah menjadi 'pandangan fokusnya' sejak tadi, tetapi belum ada gerakan dari pintu kamarnya tersebut. Merasa khawatir, dan curiga pula, segera Saguru meng-_standby_-kan laptopnya dan meletakannya di tempat yang aman, lalu bergegas menuju ke depan pintu kamar Kaito. Setelah tiba, Saguru menempelkan telinga kirinya ke pintu tersebut, dan menguntip percakapan mereka. Namun, "WOI HAKUBA-TEME, SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN NGUNTIP DARI LUAR!"

Tapi sia-sia saja, ternyata si Hattori-teme telah mengetahui kalau dia-tidak-sengaja-menguntip-dari-luar. Setelah geram dengan si Heiji yang keras kepala itu, Saguru pun bersantai dengan bersandar di sofa sambil menyalakan TV dengan remote control yang tergeletak di sofa. Dan Saguru pun menyalakan dan menonton _TV Series_ favoritnya, _Supernatural_. Selagi dia nonton_ Supernatural_, Saguru hanya bisa mengeluh dengan kerasnya, sambil memberikan senyuman yang sedikit licik ke arah pintu kamar Kaito, dan berpikir sambil mengucap dalam hati,_ 'Awas saja kalau Kuroba-kun datang selagi kalian masih bercurhat ria di kamarnya. Tanpa izin lagi. Aku tidak mau tahu, ya.'_

**—–-**

15 menit telah berlalu, dan 10 menit lagi Kaito bakal pulang ke apartemen dari aktivitasnya.

Sementara itu di kamar Kaito, Heiji dan Shinichi masih saja bercurhat tanpa hentinya. Tampaknya, Shinichi bercurhat tentang kelakuan Kaito terhadapnya selama ini. Seperti, berlagak sepertinya anak kecil ketika sedang bersamanya, atau memberikan sulapan dengan memunculkan bunga mawar merah dan mengasihkannya untuknya. Bagi Heiji, namanya juga wajar sebagai sepasang kekasih. Seorang pasangan kekasih ingin selalu membuat pasangannya senang dan bahagia, dengan memberikan sesuatu yang dia sukai, ataupun berlagak yang tidak biasanya.

Saking enaknya curhatan, Heiji sampai lupa menanyakan kepada Kudo tentang waktu. Takutnya kalau Kuroba bakal pulang disaat mereka berdua curhatan, dan masalah mulai bergejolak lagi.

"Woi Kudo, sudah lebih dari setengah jam kita bercurhat nih. Kapan sih si Kuroba itu bakal pulang?" tanya Heiji.

"Tenang aja Hattori. Berdasarkan _schedule_nya, aku yakin Kaito bakal pulang jam setengah 5 nanti. Jadi kita bisa selesai curhat sebelum dia pulang," jawab Shinichi santai.

"Benaran nih? Aku takut kalau ada apa-apa," ujar Heiji dengan grogi.

"Ayolaah, masa Kuroba Kaito bakal mengubah jadwal _schedule_nya? Yang aku tahu ya, dia itu orangnya bakal on-time," gumam Shinichi.

Heiji pun mengangguk-angguk mengerti (atau tidak). "Oh begitu. Kalau ada apa-apa nanti, aku tidak mau tanggung jawab, ya?" gerutu Heiji.

"Hahaha, oke oke deh Hattori," ujar Shinichi. "Nah, sampai dimana tadi?"

"Sampai ketika si Kuroba hampir menggodamu di tempat umum?"

"Oh yang itu.." Shinichi hanya bisa memerah ketika ingin menceritakan masalah yang dia pikir 'sedikit memalukan'. Tapi karena untuk curhatan, ya sudahlah. "Jadi begini.."

**—–-**

"Aduuh, kenapa juga _schedule Magic Show_nya dipercepat? Dan kenapa juga harus dilaksanakan pada hari Minggu yang cerah nan bahagia ini? Pasti, skripsiku bakal kutunda lagi deh."

Ketika Kaito melangkah pulang menuju apartemen setelah aktivitas _Magic Show_ di SD Teitan selesai dengan lancarnya. Namun, dia malah pulang dengan rasa jengkel dan ngambek sendirinya karena schedule yang waktunya dipercepat dari waktu yang ditentukan. Alhasil, dia hanya bisa mempersiapkan semua pertunjukkan sulapnya untuk penontonnya dengan beberapa menit saja. Meskipun begitu, dia telah melaksanakannya dengan selesai dan lancar.

_'Namun, tidak apa-apa lah pulang dengan cepat. Dengan ini, aku bisa berdua dengan Shinichi-kun selagi aku masih bisa menghabiskan hari Mingguku dengannya,'_ batin Kaito bahagia selagi dia masih dalam perjalanan.

Setelah dia tiba di apartemen dimana mereka berempat bertempat tinggal bersama ketika mereka pertama kali kuliah di Universitas Tokyo, Kaito segera bergegas menuju lift didalam apartemen tersebut. Setelah Kaito masuk ke dalam lift, Kaito langsung menekan tombol 6 di lift tersebut. Dan pintu lift tersebut tertutup secara otomatis, dan segera meluncur menuju lantai 6.

_*TING*_

Setelah lift tiba di lantai 6 dan pintu lift terbuka otomatis, Kaito bergegas menuju kamar apartemen mereka. Dan setelah Kaito tiba di kamar nomor 612, Kaito langsung mengetuk pintu tersebut.

_*TOK TOK TOK*_

Sementara itu, Saguru yang sedang membuat teh hangat untuk tradisi _'Afternoon Tea'_, mendengar sebuah ketukan pintu. Bukan ketukan pintu yang telah menjadi 'target pandangannya' sejak tadi, melainkan sebuah ketukan pintu dari luar. Dengan rasa malasnya, Saguru bergegas menuju pintu depan dan menguntip dari pintunya. Bukan main, Saguru langsung terbelalak kaget campur rasa panik ketika dia menguntip dan mengetahui siapa yang mengetuk pintu tersebut.

Saguru pun merasa _'Panic to the Max'_ dan langsung memanggil Shinichi dan Heiji yang masih saja berada di dalam kamar Kaito dan masih saja barcurhat tanpa hentinya. Dengan cepat, Saguru pun mengetuk pintu kamar Kaito dengan keras dan langsung berteriak, "WOI KUDO-KUN, CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA!"

"Ada apa sih, Hakubaa? Tidaklah kau tahu kalau kita sedang masih enaknya bercurhat?" geram Shinichi dari dalam kamar.

"Aku tahu itu, Kudo-kuun," gerutu Saguru. "Tapi, sepertinya kamu harus menyelesaikan curhatan itu SEKARANG!" saran Saguru dengan paksa.

"Emang ada apa sih, Hakuba-teme?" tanya Heiji dengan suara marah dari dalam kamar pula.

"Percaya atau tidak, kalau Kuroba-kun sudah tiba di sini!" geram Saguru dengan emosinya yang memuncak.

"Aku tidak percaya!" pekik Shinichi selagi dia tidak percaya dengan peringatan Saguru. "Kaito bakal pulang jam setengah 5, dan ini juga mau selesai!"

"Tapi…"

_"LEAVE US ALONE, PLEASE!"_

"Aduuuh, _oh God._." Saguru hanya bisa menepukkan kepalanya ketika mendengar jawaban dari Shinichi yang masih saja tidak percaya sama perkataan dan peringatannya. Saguru ingin mengetuk pintu kamar Kaito sekali lagi, namun..

_*KREEK*_

Dia tidak menyadari kalau pintu depan telah terbuka sendirinya, dan berdirilah Kaito yang sudah beberapa menit menunggu untuk dibuka pintunya. Untung saja, dia membawa kunci cadangan. Jadi dia bisa membuka kunci pintu, dan langsung membukanya. Saguru hanya bisa tidak berkutik lagi, ketika Kuroba telah memasuki kamar apartemen mereka dan bergegas menuju kamarnya. Segera, Saguru mengetuk pintu itu sekali lagi, namun dengan keras. Keras sekali.

"Tadaimaaa, minna…..san?" Kaito hanya bisa bengong ketika Saguru lagi risuhnya berada di depan pintu kamarnya. Dia heran, ada apa dengan Saguru dan apa yang dia lakukan di depan kamarnya sendiri? Dan lebih parah lagi, dia tidak melihat Shinichi-kun dan Hattori-kun dimana pun. Kaito pun bepikir, _dimanakah mereka?_ Atau pemikiran yang lebih aneh namun bikin dia syok lagi, _apa jangan-jangan mereka pergi berdua? Tanpaku?_

Kaito pun merasa was-was, dan langsung bertanya kepada Saguru yang masih saja risuh di depan kamarnya. "Hakuba kun!"

Saguru pun menoleh balik badannya, dan hanya bisa sedikit panik ketika Kaito memanggilnya. "Ya, Kuroba-kun?"

"Ngapain kau risuh mengetuk pintu kamarku? Emang, ada sesuatu ya?" tanya Kaito curiga.

"Bu…bukan apa-apa kok, sumpah," jawab Saguru dengan rasa sedikit takut.

Kaito hanya bisa menghenyitkan alisnya ketika Saguru menjawab pertanyaannya. "Oh ya satu lagi, dimana Shinichi-kun dan Hattori-kun? Aku tidak melihatnya ketika aku masuk," tanya Kaito lagi.

"Err itu.."

"Dia itu sangatlah peka.."

_'Hah? Suara itu? Bukannya itu suaranya Shinichi-kun? Mengapa dia sedang berada di kamarku?'_ pikir Kaito

Segera Kaito mengabaikan Saguru, dan menguntip sedikit dengan menempelkan telinga kirinya di pintu kamarnya. Saguru yang telah 'tamat' untuk memperingatkan Shinichi dan Heiji, malah kabur begitu saja dan melakukan aktivitas _'Afternoon Tea'_nya yang tertunda selama beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Tenang saja Kudo, kan Kuroba biasanya begitu," gumam Heiji dari dalam kamarnya.

_'Hah? Hattori-kun? Mengapa dia sedang berada dengan Shinichi-kun?'_

Dengan emosi, Kaito langsung membuka pintu kamarnya. Namun percuma saja, terkunci dari dalam. Segera Kaito mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Takut kalau Shinichi-kun ada apa-apa lagi dengan Hattori-kun. Shinichi yang terganggu dengan ketukan pintu itu berkali-kali, malah berteriak ke Saguru yang dia pikir dialah-biang-keroknya. "WOI HAKUBA, SUDAH AKU BILANG BEBERAPA MENIT LAGI!"

Kaito hanya bisa bengong dan langsung mengarah ke arah Saguru yang telah kabur entah kemana. Segera Kaito mengetuk pintu kamarnya sekali lagi. Dan tentu saja, itu membuat Shinichi depresi dan dia langsung membuka pintu tersebut dan ngambek ke 'dia pikir kalau' Saguru untuk memperingatkan-untuk tidak-mengetuk-pintu-lagi.

"KAN SUDAH AKU BILANG, UNTUK TIDAK MENGETUK PINTUNYA LA….gi?" Shinichi pun terdiam ketika dia mengetahui kalau BUKAN Sagurulah yang mengetuk pintu beberapa detik yang lalu, melainkan kekasihnya sendiri yang bertampang cemberut bukan main.

"K…Kaito?"

"Tadaima, Shinichi-kun!" sapa Kaito dengan kesalnya.

**—–-**

'_Waduh, dikiranya si Hakuba-teme itu. Tapi ternyata, si Kuroba?'_ Heiji hanya bisa _speechless_ dan melihat Shinichi yang sudah tidak bisa berkutik lagi ketika mereka mengetahui kebenarannya.

"O..kaeri, Kai..to." Shinichi hanya bisa terbata-bata mengucapkan salam untuk Kaito.

Kaito sendiri, masih saja bertampang cemberut dan hampir saja tidak mau menoleh wajahnya ke Shinichi. Sedangkan Shinichi sendiri, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk menjelaskannya lebih detil, dan kebenarannya. Dan Heiji sendiri, meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih bertatap muka satu sama lain dan ingin mencari Saguru yang dia pikir kalau dialah-biang-kerok-semua-ini.

_'Waduh Kudo, sudah aku bilang aku tidak mau tanggung jawab kalau Kuroba memergok dan mengetahui kita sedang berduaan di kamarnya. Maaf ya Kudo,'_ batin Heiji sebelum meninggalkan mereka, dan bergegas mencari Saguru yang telah pergi-entah-kemana.

"K..Kaito, aku bisa menjelaskan-"

"Kenapa Shinichi-kun?"

_'Eh?'_ Shinichi pun heran.

"Kenapa kau seenaknya saja berdua dengan Hattori-kun disaat aku pergi ada urusan? Apa kau-"

"Kaito, sudah aku bilang kalau aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini," gumam Shinichi sebelum Kaito salah paham atas semua ini.

Kaito pun terdiam, dan Shinichi pun mulai berbicara dan menjelaskan segalanya.

"Maafkan aku kalau aku berduaan dengan Hattori di kamarmu. Tapi tahukah kau, kalau aku hanya bercurhat dengannya… Tentang hubungan kita."

"Apa?" Kaito pun heran.

"Maksudku, aku pikir hubungan kita yang sudah kita jalani selama 2 tahun ini hampir melenceng dari biasanya. Seperti.. kau yang selalu menggodaku di tempat umum, berlagak layaknya anak kecil kepadaku, memberikan bunga mawar kepadaku setiap paginya atau sebelum kita kuliah, dan…dan.." Shinichi pun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, dia hanya bisa memerah seperti warna tomat ketika mengatakan semua kebenaran dari 'masalah' yang dihadapinya.

Kaito pun masih saja berdiam sambil mendengarkan semua keluh kesan dari Shinichi.

"Makanya, aku selalu bercurhat dengan Hattori tentang masalah itu. Karena aku yakin kalau dia bisa mengatasinya," terang Shinichi.

Setelah Shinichi menerangkan semuanya, Kaito pun hanya tersenyum kepadanya, senyuman yang lembut namun seperti senyuman sang penjahat. Shinichi pun heran dengan senyuman itu. Namun, dia menyadari sesuatu. _'Jangan-jangan, Kaito.. Dia?'_

Tanpa aba-aba, Kaito pun memegang salah satu lengan Shinichi, dan langsung menariknya menuju dirinya. Dan tentu saja, jarak mereka yang dekat sekali membuat wajah Shinichi semakin memerah lagi. Lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Dan tanpa aba-aba pula, Kaito pun menekan bibir Shinichi ke bibirnya, dan salah satu lengannya yang bebas langsung menggenggam pinggang Shinichi dengan lemah lembut. Shinichi hanya bisa terbelalak kaget ketika Kaito menciumnya secara langsung dan perlahan dia pun merintih karena ciuman yang sedikit membara. Sekejap, Shinichi membutuhkan nafas untuk ciuman yang membara ini, tapi tidak bisa. Kaito malah bisa menciumnya lebih dalam lagi, sehingga Shinichi terasa semakin merintih. Lebih dari sebelumnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kaito melepaskan ciuman itu, dan mulai bernafas setelah dia menahan nafasnya. Sementara Shinichi, hanya bisa memerah dan lebih memerah dari sebelumnya. Dia pun menatap bola mata indigo yang indah itu, dan mengerti semuanya. Segalanya tentang Kaito selalu melakukan hal yang tidak biasa dilakukan oleh orang lain. Tetapi itu hanya spesial untuknya, untuk seseorang yang dia cintai.

"Ja..jangan-jangan, ka..kau melakukan se..semuanya hal y..yang tak biasa k..kau lakukan untukku?" tanya Shinichi.

"Tentu saja," jawab Kaito halus.

"Tapi, kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Kaito pun tertawa kecil. "Kau mau tahu kenapa?"

Shinichi pun terdorong lagi oleh Kaito dan tiba menuju pelukan hangatnya. Dengan disandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Shinichi, Kaito pun berbisik ke telinganya, "Karena kau milikku,_ you're my only Shinichi-kun I have~_"

Shinichi hanya terdiam ketika mendengar bisikan itu, bisikan yang manis itu. Dan dia menyadari kalau Kaito sedang mengheluskan rambut rapinya dengan halus dan lembut. Shinichi pun menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Kaito dan termenung, mengingat segala perbuatannya yang dia lakukan sehingga membuat Kaito marah ketika dia pulang dari aktivitasnya.

"Maaf, maafkan aku Kaito. Itu semua, hanya ketidaksengajaan. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu marah karena aku membawa Hattori dan berduaan di kamarmu. Maafkan aku," ucap Shinichi lirih.

Mendengar ucapan itu, Kaito sempat merasakan setetes air yang menetes menuju pundaknya. Dia pun tersenyum dan menenangkan Shinichi.

_"That's okay. I forgive you,"_ balas Kaito.

Sekejap, pelukan tersebut dilepas dengan lembut. Dan jemari Kaito yang bebas, bergerak menuju kelopak mata Shinichi, dan membersihan air mata yang mengalir dari bola mata yang berwarna biru laut yang indah itu. Shinichi pun menghentikan perlakuan yang dia anggap 'bodoh sekali' dan mengeluarkan senyumannya ke Kaito. Dan Kaito pun membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman bodohnya.

Sekejap, Kaito pun mengecup dahi Shinichi dengan lembut, dan berkata, "Janji ya Shinichi-kun, kalau tidak mengulang hal itu lagi?"

"Aku janji." Shinichi pun menerima dan menetapi janjinya.

"Kalau begitu, karena hari ini kau telah membuat hari Mingguku berantakan, kau harus menerima konsekuensinya," gumam Kaito dengan senyuman liciknya.

"A..A..Apaa? Padahal tadi kau telah memaafkanku, kan?" tanya Shinichi heran.

"Emang. Tapi kau harus melakukan konsekuensi yang aku berikan untukmu karena semua kejadian hari ini," jawab Kaito.

Shinichi pun menghela nafasnya, "Huff, oke deh _Mister Wannabe Magician_. Jadi, konsekuensinya apa?"

Kaito pun memberikan telunjuknya ke bibir Shinichi, dan berkata dengan liciknya, _"Three days Shinichi-kun, you're mine~"_

"A..A…APAAAA?"

Setelah dia mendengar konsekuensi dari Kaito, Kudo Shinichi pun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Anyeoong semuanya, akhirnya aku kembali dari hiatus.. (sebenarnya ga hiatus, cuman jadi silent reader di FDC Inggris doank :))**

**dan fic ini...sebenarnya fic lama (masa?) yang dibikin gara-gara inspirasi dari fanfic screenplays. jadi yah, abal-abal gaje gini ehehehe~**

**.**

**akhir kata, review? last words: see ya on another oneshot! :D**

**.  
><strong>

**_Love and Peace, S4viRa deMSN a.k.a MSN1412 XD_  
><strong>


	4. First Meet

**First Meet**

**Genre: Friendship, (lil) Romance  
><strong>

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: lil KaiShin  
><strong>

**Warning: Semi AU, OOC, gaje, typo, and SHONEN-AI ALERT! (Don't like? Don't read!)**

**.  
><strong>

**Disclamer:**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**First Meet © S4viRa deMSN**

**.  
><strong>

**Summary: Disaat dia menangis dan sendirian, dia pun secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan anak yang sebaya dengannya, dan mempunyai wajah yang sama dengannya.**

* * *

><p>Dia menangis.<p>

Di sebuah taman bermain yang begitu sepi, hanya ada seorang anak laki-laki yang berumur lima tahun, menangis tanpa hentinya. Menangis tanpa alasan yang pasti. Dia duduk di sebuah ayunan dimana tidak ada siapa-siapa di tempat itu.

Hanya ada dirinya, yang masih menangis. Dan tidak ada seseorang yang menemaninya, tidak ada seseorang yang menghentikan tangisannya.

Dan tidak ada seseorang, yang menenangkannya.

"Kenapa kamu menangis?"

Tangisannya pun terhenti ketika dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki lain yang seumuran dengannya. Anak laki-laki yang tadinya menangis, hanya bengong ketika melihat anak laki-laki yang menyamparinya. Dia melihat, ada sedikit kemiripan oleh dirinya. Ya, wajah anak laki-laki yang menyamparinya mirip sekali dengan dirinya, namun hanya rambut mereka yang berbeda. Bagaikan dirinya sedang melihat refleksinya disebuah cermin, namun transparan, dengan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan.

Anak laki-laki itu hanya bisa memasang wajah penasaran terhadap dirinya yang masih saja bengong dengan 'refleksinya'. Dengan senyumannya, dia bertanya lagi, "Kenapa kamu menangis? Dan kenapa kamu sendiri saja?"

"Si..siapa yang menangis? Air mataku hanya keluar sendirinya," jawabnya malu-malu.

"Jangan bohong deh. Dari tadi aku hanya melihat kamu menangis," ujar anak laki-laki itu.

"A...aku tidak menangis!" pekiknya.

"Boooo...hong~"

"Benar!"

"Bohong!"

"Benar!"

"Bohong!"

"Benar!"

"Ngaku saja deh, lagipula kamu tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan itu untuk selamanya, kan?"

Dia pun mulai menangis lagi. "I..iya. Baik aku mengaku, aku tadi sedang menangis. Puas?"

Anak itu pun terdiam, dan langsung duduk di ayunan yang dekat dengannya. "Ma..maaf aku memarahimu. Aku hanya ingin menenangkanmu," ujarnya.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa kok," jawabnya sambil menghapus air matanya.

Tatkala dia pun menundukkan kepalanya, dan rasanya dia ingin kembali menangis lagi. Anak itu hanya bisa lirih ketika melihatnya kembali sedih lagi. Langsung, dia mengulurkan tangannya mendekatinya dan melakukan sebuah sulap kecil-kecilan yang dia bisa lakukan.

_*PLOP*_

Dia pun langsung bengong ketika anak itu memberikan setangkai bunga mawar merah yang dimunculkan dengan sulapnya.

"Jangan nangis lagi dong. Ini, namaku Kuroba Kaito, kamu?" sapa anak yang bernama Kaito yang memberikan setangkai mawar merah kepadanya tersebut.

"Shinichi, Kudo Shinichi. _Yoroshiku ne_, Kuroba-kun," jawab Shinichi.

"Ja..jangan memanggilku begitu dong. Panggil aku 'Kaito' saja. Dan aku akan memanggilmu 'Shinichi-kun', boleh?" saran Kaito.

"B..boleh kok, K..Kaito," ujarnya malu-malu. Shinichi pun langsung menerima mawar tersebut dan langsung memasukkannya ke kantong di celananya.

"Ne, Shinichi-kun."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa tadi kamu menangis?" tanya Kaito.

Shinichi pun langsung terdiam, dan berbicara tentang semua apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Tadi aku pergi jalan-jalan sebentar dari ibuku. Tapi, setelah aku jalan-jalan dan ingin mencari ibuku, ternyata ibuku sudah tidak ada ditempat."

Kaito hanya terdiam ketika mendengar permasalahan Shinichi.

"Aku langsung saja mencari ibuku, tapi aku tidak tahu harus mencari darimana. Jadinya, aku berdiam disini dan berharap akan ada seseorang yang bisa menolongku. Tapi tidak ada seseorang yang datang," lanjut Shinichi lirih.

Kaito pun mulai berdiri dan langsung menuju ke tempat Shinichi, dan langsung memeluknya dengan hangat, sampai-sampai Shinichi pun tidak sengaja terlepas dari ayunan yang telah dia duduki. Sambil mengheluskan rambut Shinichi yang lebih rapi dengannya, Kaito pun menenangkan dirinya.

"Tenang ya, Shinichi-kun. Kita bakal mencari ibumu bersama-sama. Jadi, jangan nangis, ya," ujar Kaito.

Shinichi pun terdiam dan langsung memeluk Kaito dengan erat. "Janji, Kaito?" bisik Shinichi.

"Janji."

Mereka pun melepaskan pelukan tersebut, dan Kaito hanya bisa melihat wajah Shinichi yang memerah karena pelukan hangat tersebut. Manis, pikirnya. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum ke Shinichi yang masih memerah dengan manisnya.

"Ayo Shinichi-kun, kita cari ibumu!" seru Kaito sambil memegang salah satu tangan Shinichi.

Shinichi pun mengangguk, "Ya!"

"Shin-chaaaan..."

Shinichi dan Kaito pun terkejut ketika mendengar teriakan yang mungkin menuju Shinichi. Shinichi pun mengetahui teriakan tersebut, dan langsung melepaskan dari tangan Kaito dan menuju arah asal teriakan itu. Ketika Shinichi ingin berlari menuju arah teriakan itu, Shinichi pun melirik Kaito yang memasang wajah sedikit sendu. Kaito mengetahui kalau yang memanggilnya tersebut adalah ibunya Shinichi yang daritadi Shinichi ingin mencarinya. Namun, sepertinya takdir telah mempertemukan mereka berdua dan juga takdir yang ingin memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Kaito, ada apa?" tanya Shinichi.

Kaito pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Ti..tidak apa-apa kok, Shinichi-kun. Aku senang saja, kamu bisa bertemu dengan ibumu," gumamnya.

"Kamu bohong ya?" tanya Shinichi.

"Ti..tidak kok!" pekik Kaito, terus langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Takut kalau dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Shinichi lagi.

Shinichi pun hanya bisa tersenyum dan tangan kecilnya yang bebas, mengangkat kepala Kaito sambil berkata, "Tenang saja Kaito, aku bakal kesini lagi besok hanya untuk bertemu denganmu lagi."

Kaito pun terdiam, dan bergegas mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya. Dan bergegas mengalungkannya ke leher Shinichi. Shinichi pun hanya bisa tersipu malu lagi dan melihat sebuah kalung perak yang telah dikalunginnya, yang terukir motif daun _clover_. Cantik, pikirnya. Tapi Shinichi juga bingung, mengapa Kaito memberikan kalung ini kepadanya?

"Kalung ini, aku berikan kepadamu sebagai janji tadi. Janji ya Shinichi-kun?" ujar Kaito.

"Aku janji," gumam Shinichi.

"Shin-chaaaaaaaan!"

Teriakan tersebut semakin lama semakin keras, dan Shinichi pun harus bergegas menemui ibunya yang dari tadi telah mencarinya. "Kayaknya aku harus pergi sekarang. Ibuku mencariku," gumam Shinichi.

Kaito pun mengangguk. Shinichi pun langsung bergegas menuju ibunya yang lagi mencarinya dari tadi. Sambil berlari, Shinichi pun melambaikan tangannya ke Kaito. Kaito pun terkejut tersipu-sipu malu, lalu dia tersenyum dan segera melambaikan tangannya kembali. Tapi di dalam hatinya, Kaito senang karena bisa bertemu dan berkenalan dengan sahabat seperti Shinichi-kun, dan dia yakin pasti kalau Shinichi bakal datang besok untuk bertemu dengan dirinya.

_'Janji ya, kau akan datang besok._

_Ne, Shinichi-kun?'_

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: anye****ong**** all, jangan bunuh aku gara-gara update lagi another KaiShin oneshot._. yaa****, sebenarnya mau dibikin drabble, tapi akhirnya jadi oneshot gini lagi deh ehehehe~ ^^; dan ending yang menggantung -,- /jangan bilang untuk melanjutkannya oke~ xD (dan yees, I adore them as kids~ *hugged them both~)**

**.**_  
><em>

**akhir kata, sankyuu tuk semuanya yang telah baca ini. akhir kata, review?**

**see ya on another oneshot! :D**

**_._**

_**Love and Peace, S4viRa deMSN a.k.a MSN1412**  
><em>


	5. Morning

**Morning**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>

**Rating: K+ (semi T)  
><strong>

**Pairing: KaiShin  
><strong>

**Warning: Kaito POV, Semi AU, OOC, gaje, typo, and SHONEN-AI ALERT! (Don't like? Don't read!)**

**.  
><strong>

**Disclamer:**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Morning © S4viRa deMSN**

**.  
><strong>

**Summary: Pagi hari, kita selalu saja ditenangkan oleh orang yang kita cintai. Khususnya baginya.**

* * *

><p>Pagi sudah menjelang, hari baru pun dimulai kembali. Cahaya mataharinya pun memasuki celah-celah jendela di sebuah ruangan. Dengan otomatisnya, aku pun membuka kedua mataku setelah tidur dengan lelapnya hanya lebih dari empat jam saja. Meskipun begitu, aku masih bisa mempunyai kesempatan untuk beristirahat sejenak setelah malam tadi aku telah melakukan 'pekerjaan rahasia'ku.<p>

Aku pun membangkitkan diriku dari tidur lelapku, dan menikmati cahaya matahari yang telah menyinari diriku yang hanya bertanpa busana. Meskipun begitu, aku masih saja mengantuk setengah mati. Mungkin, aku harus pergi ke dapur dan membuat coklat panas untuk menikmati pagi yang cerah ini.

Namun sebelum itu, aku pun melirik ke seseorang yang masih saja tertidur pulasnya disampingku. Pandanganku pun langsung terkunci dan aku pun memandangnya dengan halus, meskipun dengkuran halusnya terasa ke benakku. Wajahnya yang mirip denganku itu membuatku merasa nyaman ketika aku tertidur dengannya.

Tetapi aku merasa kasihan dengannya, dia baru saja tertidur pulas selama tiga jam setelah dia dengan susah payahnya menangkapku pada malam itu, terus dilanjutkan dengan kasus-kasus yang membelenggunya. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau tertangkap dengan polisi karena 'pekerjaan'ku, tapi kalau dengan kekasih sendiri, _it's complicated._

Aku pun mengelus rambut hitamnya yang lebih rapi dariku itu dengan perlahan namun halus, takutnya dia terbangun gara-gara merasakan helusan itu. Setelah itu, aku pun mengecup dahinya dan langsung pergi menuju dapur. Namun sebelum aku pergi, dia pun telah terbangun dengan sendirinya. Mata birunya yang indah itu perlahan-lahan terbuka dan langsung menatapku yang akan pergi darinya.

"Hey, apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanyaku.

Dia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Entah mengapa, aku merasa tidak mau tidur lagi," gumamnya.

"Kenapa, mimpi buruk lagi?" tanyaku kembali.

Dia pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Sudah lebih dari dua bulan ini, dia selalu mengalami mimpi buruk setelah insiden Organisasi Hitam yang hampir menghancurkan hidupnya. Dia merasa, setengah hidupnya telah hancur semenjak itu. Dan segala mimpi buruk tentang Organisasi yang telah musnah itu, masih menghantui tidur lelapnya.

Aku pun melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang masih takut karena mimpi buruk yang mengalaminya, sampai-sampai dia hampir menangis karena itu. Segera, aku pun memeluknya, menenangkannya dari mimpi buruknya. Aku pun melepaskan pelukan dengan lembut dan menghapuskan air matanya yang hampir keluar dari mata birunya yang indah tersebut.

"Jangan terpikirkan mimpi itu ya, karena aku telah disini, bersamamu," ujarku.

Dia pun tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya dengan lelap. Aku pun hanya melihatnya tertidur kembali, namun dengan perasaan dengan lega. Segera aku pun bergegas menuju dapur untuk membuat coklat panas dan kembali tidur bersamanya, untuk menenangkannya. Namun sebelum itu, aku pun mengarah ke dirinya yang telah berada di alam mimpi yang lebih indah. Kembali lagi aku mengheluskan rambutnya dengan halus namun perlahan, setelah itu aku langsung mengecup di dahinya kembali, terus mencium di bibirnya dengan lembut. Dan aku pun berbisik di telinganya sambil menyapanya dengan lembut di pagi yang cerah ini,

"Ohayou, Shinichi~"

**THE END**


	6. In the Rest Night

**In the Rest Night  
><strong>

**Genre: Humor and (lil) Romance xD  
><strong>

**Rating: K+  
><strong>

**Pairing: KaiShin  
><strong>

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, typo, and SHONEN-AI ALERT! (Don't like? Don't read!)**

**.  
><strong>

**Disclamer:**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**In the Rest Night © S4viRa deMSN**

**.  
><strong>

**Summary: Pada malam itu, Shinichi merasa tidurnya terganggu oleh seseorang. Ketika dia membuka matanya, ternyata...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Di suatu ruangan di sebuah apartemen terkenal, dimana jendela di dalam ruangan tersebut memperlihatkan pemandangan kota pada malam hari nan indah, dan penuh lampu-lampu yang bersinar. Dan di ruangan yang diterangi oleh beberapa lampu tersebut, terbaringlah seorang pemuda yang sedang tertidur lelap di kasur nan nyaman, yang telah tersedia oleh apartemen tersebut. Shinichi Kudo, sebutan untuk pemuda tersebut yang sedang menikmati dunianya di alam mimpinya. Tampaknya tidak ada sesuatu, maupun seseorang yang menganggu tidurnya yang lelap itu.<p>

Namun, ketenangan itu terhenti sejenak ketika Shinichi mengarahkan badannya ke arah kanan, dan dia tidak mengetahui kalau ada seorang pemuda yang sebaya dengannya berlutut setinggi dengannya. Memeluk sebuah bantal yang dia bawa, dan menatapnya dengan wajah dan senyuman yang lembut. Mirip, wajah pemuda tersebut yang mirip sekali dengan Shinichi, meskipun hanya warna bola mata dan rambut mereka yang berbeda.

Tanpa disengaja, Shinichi mengetahui kalau ada sebuah 'gangguan' pada tidurnya, dan dia langsung membuka matanya. Biru laut dan Indigo pun bertatapan satu sama lain, Shinichi langsung terkejut dan segera menjauhkan darinya hanya beberapa meter. Dan pemuda tersebut hanya terdiam melongo ketika melihat Shinichi yang menjauhnya.

"Kaito, ngapain kau disini?" geram Shinichi.

Pemuda yang bernama Kaito Kuroba pun menjawab dengan lemas, "Hanya saja, hanya saja aku tidak bisa tidur, Shinichi-kun."

Shinichi hanya bisa terdiam. Seharusnya Kaito tidur di ruangannya sendiri, namun apa yang bikin dia tidak bisa tidur dan ingin tidur dengannya?

"_Ne_ Shinichi-kun, apa pendapatmu tentang aku?" tanyanya dengan wajah nan penasaran.

Wajah Shinichi pun memerah dan memandang ke arah sebaliknya, dan berpikir, _"Apa jangan-jangan? Orang ini akan mengungkapkan perasaannya kepadaku sekarang juga?"_ Dengan geram nan wajah yang masih memerah, Shinichi memandang kembali ke Kaito yang masih menunggu jawabannya dan berteriak, "Apa-apaan sih kau? Lagipula, ngapain juga kau disini? Aku juga sudah terlambat tidur, tahu!"

"Aku sudah capek! Aku butuh tidur, barou!" lanjut Shinichi sambil mendorong Kaito dari jarak yang begitu dekat, dan kembali berbaring ke kasurnya. Kaito pun terdorong dan hanya merespondnya dengan wajah cemberut nan childish, dia kesal terhadap Shinichi karena dia pikir kalau Kaito hanya menganggu tidurnya saja. Terpaksa, Kaito berdiri dan kembali ke ruangannya, meninggalkan Shinichi yang kembali tidur dan melangkah ke arah pintu dengan wajah yang masih cemberut.

Sementara itu, Shinichi yang telah berbaring membelakangi Kaito, masih belum memejamkan matanya. Malahan dia melirik bola matanya ke arah Kaito yang akan keluar dari ruangannya dengan tegang dan sedikit was-was.

"Shinichi-kun.." Shinichi pun terkejut ketika Kaito memanggilnya sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Mari kita bertemu di alam mimpi kita~!" teriaknya dengan polos seperti anak berusia 7 tahun nan wajah yang kembali ceria, dan langsung meninggalkannya. Shinichi pun melirik pintu dimana Kaito telah kembali ke ruangannya, dengan wajah yang semakin memerah dari sebelumnya. Perkataan Kaito yang sedikit polos tersebut, membuatnya tidak bisa tidur kembali. Terpaksa, dia harus memejamkan matanya, dan kembali ke alam mimpinya.

_"Bertemu di alam mimpi kita, huh? Barou."_

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** Anyeong semuaa, Savira kembali dan ngeupdate 2 fic...sekaligus._. BTW, fic ini sebenarnya udah lama /dor dan ini keinspirasi sama banjun dramanya TVXQ yang judulnya 'Dangerous Love'~ /yep, aku seorang Cassiopeia~ :D**

**kalo gak tau, ini deh linknya: http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=O4o7731wOfU (tapi dibagian paling awal XD)  
><strong>

**akhir kata, sankyuu telah membaca fic ini. akhir kata, review? dan Savira ingin mengucapkan: SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI 1432H! Minal aidzin wal faidzin. aku ingin minta maaf ke semua readers kalau aku punya banyak kesalahan :)**

**.**

**see ya on another oneshot/drabble! :D**

**_Love and Peace, S4viRa deMSN a.k.a MSN1412_  
><strong>


	7. Tujuh Menit

**Tujuh Menit**

**Genre: Romance and Angst**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: KidCo/CoKid**

**Warning: ONESHOT, Semi AU, OOC, typo, gajeness, and SHONEN-AI ALERT!**

**(don't like? don't read!)**

**.  
><strong>

**Disclamer:**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Tujuh Menit © S4viRa deMSN**

**.  
><strong>

**Summary: Tujuh menit dia bertatap muka dengannya, tujuh menit dia berbicara kembali dengannya. Dan tujuh menit, dia akan merindukannya untuk terakhir kali.**

* * *

><p><em>Tujuh menit,<em>

_Bagi seseorang, tujuh menit itu tidaklah terlalu lama ataupun cepat._

_Namun baginya, tujuh menit itu benar-benar 'berharga' baginya._

_._

_"Seven is a lucky number."_

_Banyak orang-orang yang percaya kalau tujuh adalah angka 'keberuntungan'._

_Entah darimana asal dari keberuntungan angka tujuh tersebut._

_Namun baginya, tujuh itu bukanlah angka 'keberuntungan',_

_._

_Tetapi, tujuh adalah angka yang paling dia benci,_

_Karena kejadian itu._

_Tujuh menit dia bertatap muka kembali,_

_Dengan detektif kritikus favoritnya._

_._

_Untuk terakhir kali..._

_._

_._

-11.53 P.M-

"Sudah aku duga kalau kau adalah Kudo Shinichi, detektif SMA yang tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa sebab itu, 'kan?"

Sosok pemuda putih yang mengenakan pakaian yang serba putih kecuali kemeja birunya yang tertutup dengan tuxedo putihnya, dengan 'sayap' yang dia kenakan. Ditambah dengan topi pesulap yang menutupi rambutnya, dan _monocle_ yang dia kenakan di mata kanannya. Bertanya dengan sedikit seriusnya dengan sesosok anak kecil. Anak kecil yang bernotabene sebagai 'pemuda SMA yang mengecil menjadi anak SD', dengan berpakaian baju berwarna biru yang ditambah dengan dasi kupu-kupu favoritnya. Anak berkacamata tersebut hanya bisa terkejut ketika pemuda tersebut bertanya tentang kebenaran yang telah dia sembunyikan selama bertahun-tahun.

"Tunggu dulu, bukannya kau telah mengetahuinya setelah insiden Kapal Udara itu? Ketika kau menyelamatkanku dan membawaku ke suatu tempat. Lalu aku ingin meminta bantuan dari Megure-keibu dengan menyebut nama asliku," jawab anak itu.

"Hahaha, insiden itu ya? Aku hampir lupa untuk mengingatkannya."

"Heh, barou."

Edogawa Conan hanya bisa merespons jawaban dari pemuda tersebut yang juga rival abadinya dengan respons yang tidak begitu enak. Ya, Kudo Shinichi masih 'terperangkap' dengan sosok Edogawa Conan selama lebih dari dua tahun. Belum ada prototype antidote baginya untuk kembali ke sosok aslinya, karena dia telah terlambat. Telah terlambat karena insiden yang telah dia alami beberapa hari yang lalu.

Di malam yang begitu gelap tanpa ada bulan yang menyinari, dan disuatu tempat yang dia tempati sekarang dengan rival abadinya Kaitou KID, Conan bisa memberitahukan segala kebenaran yang ingin dia tumpahkan kepada rivalnya. Kebenaran yang dia sembunyikan hingga saat ini. Namun, entah mengapa dia bakal mengatakan kebenaran itu _untuk terakhir kalinya_.

Entah apa yang ada dibenaknya sehingga dia memikirkan hal tersebut.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x.**

_Tik tik tik. _

Jam antik yang diletakkan di dekat mereka pun tetap berdetik. Dan tak terasa, jarum panjang telah mengarah ke angka sebelas, dan jam pendek yang akan mengarah ke angka dua belas. Pertanda kalau malam tersebut telah menunjukkan pukul 11.55 P.M. Conan pun harus mengatakan kebenaran tersebut kepada KID sebelum itu terjadi.

Ya, sebelum 'hal itu' terjadi menimpanya.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang akan kau bicarakan tentang hal itu, Tantei-kun?" KID pun mulai membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara kepada detektif kritikus favoritnya. Dari awal dia telah mengetahui kalau bakal ada firasat buruk bagi Tantei-kun dan dirinya.

"KID, sebenarnya..."

Conan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Mau bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan kebenaran kepadanya? Semua kebenaran yang telah dipendamnya selama bertahun-tahun?

Susah, susah sekali.

"Sudahlah Tantei-kun." KID pun memotong perkataannya, "Aku mengetahui kalau kau telah...telah..." KID juga tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Dia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan bersendu. Mendengar perkataan itu, Conan terkejut akan mengetahui perkataan rival abadinya yang sebenarnya mungkin, mengetahui kejadian yang dia alami beberama hari yang lalu.

Conan mulai berpikir sejenak dan merenungkan segalanya yang telah berlalu. Jika dia tidak melakukan kesalahan pada insiden itu, dia pasti bakal tetap disini, hidup bersama kerabat dekatnya. Dan pasti, dia masih berlanjut untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam aksi pencurian KID dan menangkap KID, apapun caranya. Namun percuma saja, takdir malah mengarah ke arah yang tidak semestinya.

Edogawa Conan telah _tewas_, tewas dengan peluru yang menembus bagian vitalnya, setelah insiden penyerangan dengan Organisasi Hitam itu bakal musnah dengan bantuan FBI dan CIA. Mendengar hal itu, KID yang hanya bisa menolongnya dari belakang, tidak bisa berkutik lagi setelah dia menemukan jasad detektif cilik itu. Dia tidak percaya kalau kritikus favoritnya bakal mati semudah ini. KID hanya bisa meratapi kematian yang secara mendadak itu, dan membawanya ke tempat yang semestinya. Lalu menghilang seketika di malam yang begitu gelap.

Sangatlah gelap.

Kematian Edogawa Conan atau Kudo Shinichi dirahasiakan untuk alasan yang sangat pribadi, hanya kerabatnya yang telah membantunya dalam insiden pemusnahan Organisasi Hitam mengetahuinya. Tentu saja, sahabat kecilnya Mouri Ran tidak mengetahui kematian itu, apalagi KID sendiri. Namun, Conan masih saja memendam sejuta kebenaran yang masih belum saja dikeluarkan kepada semuanya, apalagi kepada Ran, maupun KID. Karena itulah, Conan berharap untuk bisa bertemu dengan KID untuk terakhir kalinya. Karena ada satu hal yang dia ingin ucapkan kepadanya. Hal yang telah dia pendam selama ini.

Dan sekarang, hanya kesempatan ini dia bisa mengucapkan segalanya. Sebelum dia harus kembali..

Kembali ke tempat yang semestinya..

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x.**

Sekejap, Conan langsung memeluk KID yang masih saja tertunduk sendu akan insiden itu. Dia memeluk dengan lembut nan hangat. Memeluk sambil berharap untuk tidak meratapi kesedihannya akan kejadian itu, ataupun kematiannya, dan untuk membuktikan kalau… dia akan selalu ada di sisinya. KID langsung terkejut dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak kecil itu, dan kembali meratapi kesedihannya. Bulir-bulir air mata pun terjatuh dari iris indigonya. KID langsung memeluknya dengan erat, meskipun air matanya masih terjatuh tanpa hentinya. Conan hanya bisa merasakan pelukan itu, pelukan yang telah lama dirasakannya. Meskipun hawa kesedihan masih terasa pada pelukan hangat itu.

"Tidak…"

'_Eh?' _

"Aku tidak mau… Aku tidak mau Tantei-kun pergi untuk sekarang. Aku ingin kau datang dalam aksiku, menangkapku layaknya kucing dan tikus. Aku telah senang akan hal itu. Aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu, Tantei-kun," ucap KID lirih.

"Maaf…" Conan hanya bisa merenung, "Maaf kalau aku telah pergi secepat ini, KID. Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa lagi datang ke pertunjukkanmu. Tapi kau tahu kenapa aku masih di sini dan ingin menemuimu?"

"Ke… kenapa?" tanya KID heran.

Conan berbisik ke telinga KID dengan lembutnya, dan mengatakan kebenaran yang telah memendamnya. "_Because I love you,_ KID. Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, entah mengapa hatiku telah beralih arah kepadamu. Meskipun, hubungan detektif dengan pencuri itu sangatlah peka." Ketika dia mengatakan kebenaran itu, bulir-bulir air matanya pun terjatuh dari iris biru langit tersebut. Dia tidak mau, dia tidak mau pergi secepat ini. _But this is fate_, dan dia tidak bisa melawan takdir itu.

Air mata KID semakin berjatuhan tanpa henti. Dia pun memeluk kembali kritikus favoritnya itu dengan perasaan yang bahagia meskipun masih saja ada kesedihan yang tersisa di hatinya. "_You know, I love you too Meitantei._ Aku senang, aku senang kalau kau mencintaiku juga. Meskipun… meskipun aku khawatir kalau kau tidak mencintaiku," bisik KID lembut.

Conan pun membalasnya dengan senyuman sendu dan memeluk KID kembali, dengan air matanya yang masih menetes.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x.**

Menit demi menit, dan detik demi detik. Jam antik telah menunjukkan pukul 11:59 P.M. Itu berarti, telah empat menit mereka meratapi kesedihan mereka dan juga mengungkapkan perasaan mereka yang begitu dalam satu sama lain. Dan juga, Conan akan pergi dan akan meninggalkan KID untuk selamanya. Meskipun perasaan cintanya KID telah diucapkannya, meskipun juga… KID telah mencintainya.

Ditempat itu, mereka berdua masih saja berpelukan satu sama lain. Seperti, mereka tidak mau melepaskan pelukan hangat itu, apalagi KID. Dia tidak mau, dia tidak mau kalau Tantei-kun bakal pergi untuk selamanya. KID masih saja memeluknya dengan erat, namun Conan berbisik kembali, "Aku tahu kau bakalan sedih karenaku. Tapi kumohon, jangan meratapi kesedihanmu karena aku, KID. _Because I'll be your side. Always… and forever."_

_DENG DENG DENG_

Kedua jarum jam antik tersebut telah menunjukkan angka dua belas, suara klasik yang berasal dari jam antik itu berbunyi selama dua belas kali dan terus berulang-ulang. Pertanda kalau waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 12:00 A.M. Sekejap, sosok detektif cilik itu samar-samar menghilang dari pelukan erat KID. Namun sebelum dia bakal menghilang, dia memeluk KID lebih erat lagi, meratapi kesedihannya dan mengucapkan _sayonara_ kepada KID dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

Setelah Conan pergi dan kembali ke alam yang jauh, KID pun langsung berlutut dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya dengan air matanya yang juga masih belum bisa berhenti. Dia hanya bisa menangis terisak-isak dan tidak bisa melupakan tentang Conan, tentang Tantei-kun. Kembali, KID melihat Conan pergi darinya untuk kedua kalinya, namun berbeda dengan sekarang. Edogawa Conan telah pergi, meninggalkannya dengan tenang. Meninggalkannya dengan rasa cinta mereka yang baru diungkapkan malam ini.

Tujuh menit… Tujuh menit mereka bertemu kembali. Tujuh menit mereka bertatap muka kembali. Tujuh menit mereka bercakap-cakap kembali. Dan tujuh menit, mereka mengungkapkan perasaan mereka dan merasakan pelukan hangat yang pertama… dan terakhir. Bagi KID, tujuh menit yang begitu berharga ini, akan selalu dia kenang. Walaupun dia tidak bisa menerima takdir ini, tapi dia akan selalu merindukannya.

"Aku berpikir, kapan… Kapan kau bisa bertemu denganku lagi, Tantei-kun? Karena, karena aku tidak bisa menerima semua ini," ucap KID lirih.

"_I just can't keep this, Meitantei.."_

_._

"_But you promise right? Always will be my side…_

_Forever…"_

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: halo semuanya, Savira kembali lagi. tapi bukan membawa fic tentang Kaito/Shinichi, melainkan fic tentang KID/Conan :) /yaa sering2 lah XD**

**BTW, fic ini dibikin Juli lalu, namun ditunda2 mulu karena ideku habis x_X tapi untunglah, sebuah fanart dari Pixiv membantuku untuk mencari jalan keluarnya :D /yaa meskipun angstnya gakedapet n ceritanya tidak nyambung begitu-_-**

**oh ya! kayaknya sebagian fic ini banyakkan mereka tuh OOC ya? emang aku sedikit sengaja membuat mereka begitu /meskipun banyak yang kelewatan._. soalnya kalau bikin yang IC itu susah banget x_X apalagi, aku harus harus mempelajari kelakuan mereka di ceritanya :)**

**curcol deh XD btw, sankyuu yang telah membacanya dan mereview chap2/oneshot2 sebelumnya :D **

**See ya on another moonlight~ ;)**

**. **

**Love and Peace, S4viRa deMSN a.k.a MSN1412  
><strong>


	8. As We Kiss Goodbye

**As We Kiss... Goodbye  
><strong>

**Genre: Romance and Angst**

**Rating: T  
><strong>

**Pairing: KaiShin/ShinKai  
><strong>

**Warning: ONESHOT, Semi AU, OOC, Shinichi POV, immortal thing, typo, gajeness, CHARA DEATH, and SHONEN-AI ALERT!**

**(don't like? don't read!)**

**.  
><strong>

**Disclamer:**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**As We Kiss... Goodbye © S4viRa deMSN**

**.  
><strong>

**Summary:Aku mengetahui kalau aku tidak harus disini, dan dia telah abadi selamanya. Tapi malam ini, hanya ini kesempatanku untuk bertemu dengannya.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Pada malam yang begitu larut dan hanya ada bintang-bintang yang bertarung untuk menunjukkan sinarnya, aku melangkah tangga demi tangga di sebuah bangunan yang sudah lama tidak terpakai lagi. Meskipun gelap, aku harus berhati-hati untuk tidak mengalami insiden secara tiba-tiba. Langkahku terhenti seketika karena aku telah berada di tingkat yang paling atas dalam bangunan tersebut.<p>

"Dan akhirnya, sang Pangeran dan sang Putri hidup bahagia selamanya."

Eh? Rasanya aku mendengar sebuah suara yang berada di balik pintu dekat tangga yang telah aku langkahi. Perlahan-lahan aku membuka pintu yang menghubungkan bagian dalam bangunan itu dan bagian luar yang terlihat semua pemandangan kota Beika yang telah maju selama seratus tahun ini.

"Itulah dongeng yang bisa aku ceritakan pada malam ini."

"..."

Tampaknya dari siluetku, ada sesosok putih telah menyelesaikan sebuah dongeng yang diceritakannya. Namun, aku melirik kesana kesini dan tidak ada orang lain di tempat ini, selain dirinya dan aku sendiri.

"Dulu kita ingin hidup di dunia fantasi, seperti kehidupan Pangeran dan Putri itu. Tetapi kita telah hidup di dunia realita, dengan berbagi tantangan hidup yang menghampiri kita."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam ketika mendengar ucapannya.

"Seperti… pencuri budiman yang telah terkutuk menjadi abadi selamanya karena 'permata kutukan' itu, dan harus merelakan kepergian seseorang yang dicintainya beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku dengan perlahan supaya dia tidak bisa mengetahuiku. Dan langkahku terhenti ketika aku melihat sesosok pemuda berpakaian putih dengan jubah putihnya yang tampaknya sedang duduk di pinggir bangunan ini dan sedang berbicara dengan sendirinya. Ya, aku mengetahui siapa dia. Memang fisiknya masih tampak seperti remaja berumur 17 tahun, namun sebenarnya dia telah berumur 117 tahun. Tapi, dia masih saja muda dikarenakan suatu hal yang _sedikit_mengerikan.

Seperti perkataannya, dia telah dikutuk oleh permata yang telah lama dia incarnya. Namun karena kecelakaan setelah dia menemukan permata itu, dia mendadak menjadi abadi alias _tidak bisa mati_. Karena cairan merah yang berasal dari permata itu, membuat orang yang memegangnya menjadi abadi. Dan itu malah terjadi terhadap dirinya.

Tentang seseorang yang dicintainya yang harus pergi darinya beberapa tahun yang lalu itu, aku merasakan dia benar-benar merindukanku selama ini. Ya, akulah orang yang dicintainya itu. Meskipun aku mantan detektif dan dia pencuri budiman yang masih beraksi di era yang baru ini, tapi ikatan hubungan kita lebih kuat dari hubungan yang lain. Sampai akhirnya, aku harus melepaskan ikatan itu beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Aku harus meninggalkan dirinya dan pergi menuju alam lain yang jaraknya jauh sekali dari dunia ini. Dia telah abadi dan tidak akan bisa mati untuk selamanya, sedangkan aku... perjalananku di dunia ini telah berakhir dan aku harus melepaskannya.

Dan sekarang, di tempat ini, aku hanya bisa memandang kesepiannya, kesedihannya hanya karena aku seorang. Seandainya saja aku datang kesini dan menghampirinya dengan ragaku bukan dengan jiwaku, pasti aku akan menenangkannya dan berkata kalau aku ada di sampingnya selalu. Pasti, dia tidak akan bersedih karena kehidupannya yang semakin gelap.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Seandainya..." Dia mulai berbicara lagi, "Seandainya aku bisa berhati-hati dengan Pandora itu, pasti aku bisa menjalani hidupku dengan bahagia. Hingga kita bisa mati di akhir usia...

Bersamamu, Shinichi."

Shinichi... Dia menyebutkan namaku. Dia menyebutnya dengan lirih dan sendu begitu aku mendengarnya. Sepertinya, sudah puluhan tahun ini dia tidak bisa melupakanku. Dia benar-benar berharap kalau aku selalu dengannya. Menemaninya, menenangkannya, dan hidup bersama hingga akhir usia. Tapi ini telah takdir dari Tuhan, dia telah abadi untuk selamanya, dan aku hanya bisa muncul dengan sesosok jiwa tanpa raga.

Dulu aku berharap untuk bisa diberikan satu kesempatan lagi hidup di dunia ini, supaya aku bisa bersama dengannya lagi. Namun apa daya, mustahil sekali aku meminta harapan bodoh itu dan mewujudkannya. _It just an useless. God had already given me a death._

And I must take it...

Kulangkahkan kakiku menujunya dan berhenti tepat di belakangnya. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya yang terasa kesedihan padanya. Aku berjongkok sambil meliriknya dengan sendu, menyentuh pundak kanannya dengan halus. Meskipun… meskipun dia tidak akan merasakan sentuhan itu. Tapi, hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan. Hanya bisa menemui dan menenangkan dirinya dari rasa kesepian selama ratusan tahun.

Ketika kusentuh pundaknya, aku merasakan gemetar padanya. Kulirik bulir-bulir air yang terjatuh setetes demi tetes dan membasahi tempat sekitarnya. Karena curiga, aku melirik dia kembali dan alangkah terkejut diriku ketika aku melihatnya. Bulir-bulir air yang berasal dari kedua matanya pun kembali tejatuh tanpa hentinya.

"Tuhan… Kalau misalkan Shinichi bisa hidup kembali, aku berjanji… aku berjanji aku tidak akan meratapi kesedihanku disini selama ratusan tahun ini. Hanya dia… hanya dia yang bisa membuatku tenang akan kesepian dan kesedihan yang telah kupendam selama ini."

Aku mulai terdiam ketika dia mengucapkan harapan yang pernah aku harapkan juga, meskipun air matanya masih mengalir. Begitu besarnya dia merindukanku, dan selama ini juga dia masih meratapi kesedihannya karena aku. Selama ratusan tahun ini… _Such a long year.._

"Memang… aku memang rela karena telah kehilangan semua keluarga dan sahabat yang aku sayangi. Tapi aku tidak rela… tidak rela kehilangan orang yang kucintai di dunia ini. _Just a little wish for me_, aku ingin Shinichi melihatku dan menemaniku malam ini. _Just for tonight_," harapnya lirih.

Barou, seharusnya kau sadar kalau aku telah disampingmu. Aku telah menyentuh pundakmu supaya kau mengetahui keberadaanku. Tapi karena kita telah diantara dua dunia, pasti kau tidak bisa merasakannya. Kucoba memanggil namanya berkali-kali dengan lembutnya, "Hey Kaito, kau tahu? Aku telah berada disampingmu sekarang, meskipun kau tidak bisa mendengarnya."

Tiba-tiba, dia pun terkejut akan panggilanku tersebut. Dia melirik ke arahku dengan raut wajah yang tidak percaya akan kehadiranku malam ini.

"Shin… Shinichi?"

"Halo Kaito, _long time no see_," ucapku.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Aku tidak menduga kalau Kaito bakal melihatku dengan sosok ini. Aku pikir, kalau manusia tidak akan bisa melihat sesuatu yang gaib seperti sekarang. Namun karena sebuah keajaiban, kita bisa bertemu, berdiri langsung, dan bertatap satu sama lain… Setelah ratusan tahun.

Tiba-tiba, dengan sekejap Kaito memelukku dengan erat, meskipun pelukan itu tidak terasa. Aku pun terkejut dan membalas pelukannya. Aku senang karena dia telah bahagia bisa bertemu denganku kembali. Meskipun hanya malam ini saja.

"I… Ini benar-benar kamu, Shinichi? Aku tidak percaya… aku tidak percaya bisa bertemu denganmu kembali!" serunya dengan air mata bahagianya yang masih mengalir dan membasahi pundakku.

Aku pun membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil. "Kau senang kan sekarang? Aku telah berada disini untukmu. Jadi, jangan meratapi kesedihanmu lagi, okey?" ujarku.

Dia mengangguk pelan. Lalu dia melepaskan pelukan itu dan langsung menekan bibirnya dengan bibirku. Tentu saja aku merasa kaget karena dia secara tiba-tiba menciumku dengan lembutnya. Aku pun menutup mataku dan merasakan ciuman darinya yang sudah lama tidak aku rasakan. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak mungkin sekali, kalau dua orang yang berbeda dunia bisa merasakan ciuman itu. Tapi malam ini, aku merasakannya setelah ratusan tahun, bahkan Kaito sekaligus.

Sekejap, kita melepaskan ciuman yang telah lama kita rasakan. Kaito pun menolehkan kepalanya ke telingaku, sambil berbisik, "Aku… Aku sangat merindukanmu," dengan lembutnya.

"Aku… merindukanmu juga. Setelah seratus tahun ini," balasku.

Tatkala, kita pun kembali menekan bibir kita. Dan merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut setelah seratus tahun kita berpisah. Setelah ikatan kita terputus karena aku harus rela melepaskannya. Pada malam itu, kita merasakan sesuatu yang _magical_. Ya, meskipun keabadian bisa memutuskan hubungan ikatan kita. Tetapi rasa cinta yang lebih kepada orang yang kita cintai, kita akan merasakan kalau kita akan hidup selamanya. Meskipun, itu mustahil bagi diriku yang tidak bisa hidup kembali di dunia ini, dan menemani Kaito selalu.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan hal yang aneh terhadapku. Dengan samar-samar, aku merasa jiwaku melepaskan ciuman kita, lalu melayang dan meninggalkan Kaito kembali. Tentu saja, Kaito merasa terkejut dan kembali sedih karena aku harus pergi ke tempatku berada. Dia ingin meraihku, tapi tidak bisa. Semakin lama, aku semakin menjauh darinya. Tampaknya, Tuhan harus membawaku kembali ke alam di atas sana.

"Kaito, meskipun kau akan kesepian dan meratapi kesedihanmu karena aku tidak ada. Tetapi berjanjilah kepadaku, kalau tidak akan sedih lagi. Kalau kau tidak akan meratapi kesedihanmu lagi. _I will live in your heart forever_," ucapku kepadanya untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya.

Aku pun mengangguk.

Tak lama, jiwaku semakin menjauh darinya. Tampaknya, aku akan meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanya. Kulirik langit yang begitu gelap sambil meninggalkan dunia yang telah maju ini. Andai saja… andai saja Tuhan memberikanku kesempatan kedua untuk bisa bertemu dengannya seperti malam ini. Namun inilah takdir, dan aku harus menerimanya.

"Shinichi!"

Eh? Tiba-tiba aku melirik ke arah Kaito yang memanggilku. Aku melihatnya dengan raut wajah bahagianya, tanpa setetes air mata pun.

"50 tahun… Maukah kau menemuiku 50 tahun lagi? Aku akan menunggumu di tempat ini!" serunya.

Aku pun membalas dengan senyuman bahagia… bahagia karena Kaito tidak meratapi kesedihannya karenaku kembali. Tidak seperti waktu itu, sekarang dia bisa menerima kematianku dengan tenang, dan sekarang aku bisa pergi dengan tenang. Namun aku mendengar janjinya, dia menginginkanku untuk datang kesini 50 tahun lagi. 50 tahun, ya… Aku janji, pasti akan menemuimu 50 tahun lagi.

Ini harapan terakhirku Tuhan, jikalau bisa memberikan kesempatan kepadaku untuk bertemu dengannya 50 tahun lagi… Aku tidak akan mengucapkan harapanku kembali dan akan pergi dengan tenang.

Tapi,_ aku akan selalu hidup di hatinya… Forever…_

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Holaa, kembali lagi dengan membawa fic angst lagi._.v /kayaknya demen banget nih anak bikin yang angst2an-_-v**

**fic ini dibikin setelah aku mendengar lagu Tohoshinki yang berjudul 'Kiss Shita Mama Sayonara', dan title untuk oneshot ini arti dari lagu yang telah menginspirasiku itu. tapi kayaknya, angstnya tidak kedapet lagi dan ini juga buru2 banget dibikinnya-_-"**

**btw, sankyuu telah membaca dan mereview oneshot2 selama ini. aku janji deh, bakal bikin fic yang tidak2 angst pada oneshot selanjutnya :)**

**.**

**See ya later! **

_**Love and Peace, S4viRa deMSN a.k.a MSN1412**  
><em>


	9. Love Potion

Pada suatu hari...

_.  
><em>

_"Nih Kuroba-kun, akan kukasihkan kau sesuatu."_

.

Seorang gadis kecil yang tinggal di sebelah rumah mereka...

_.  
><em>

_"A... Apa ini, Haibara-chan?"_

.

Memberikan sesuatu yang 'mengerikan' kepada seorang Kuroba Kaito...

.

* * *

><p><strong>Love Potion<strong>

**Genre: Romance and Humor? not so sure :/  
><strong>

**Rating: T  
><strong>

**Pairing: KaiShin  
><strong>

**Warning: ONESHOT, AU, OOC, gajeness, and SHONEN-AI ALERT! (don't like? don't read!)**

**.  
><strong>

**Disclamer:**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Love Potion © S4viRa deMSN**

**.  
><strong>

**Summary: Semua berawal dari pemberian sebuah penemuan baru Ai kepada Kaito. Dan semua berubah disaat Shinichi memakannya. Lalu, apakah yang terjadi?**

* * *

><p>Sudah lebih dari beberapa jam, Kaito duduk di sofa ruang depan dan terdiam tanpa kata. Sambil memandang sebuah benda yang dianggap misterius karena belum dikeluarkan dari bungkus yang kasar berwarna coklat, yang tertata di meja yang sedikit lebar di depan Kaito. Kaito hanya bisa melihatnya dengan degupan jantung yang tidak teratur. Lalu, ludah yang berada didalam mulutnya, tertelan sendirinya berulang-ulang. Rasa takut pun masih menghantuinya. Maunya Kaito ingin membuka benda yang telah diberikan oleh Ai, tapi dia hanya bisa memikirkan percakapannya... dengan Ai pada pagi itu.<p>

.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**_*Flashback*_**

"Nih Kuroba-kun, akan kukasihkan kau sesuatu," gumam Ai sambil memberikan sebuah bungkusan berwarna coklat kepada Kaito.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Ai menghampiri kediaman Kudo hanya untuk memberikan sesuatu kepada Kaito, yang pada saat itu sedang sendirian di rumah yang sedikit besar itu. Tentu saja, hal yang secara tiba-tiba ini malah membuat Kaito pusing beberapa keliling, dan malah berkeliling lagi ketika Ai memberikan sesuatu yang 'misterius' kepadanya.

"A... Apa ini, Haibara-chan?" heran Kaito selagi dia menguntip sesuatu yang tersimpan di bungkusan itu.

"Oh, itu aku namakan _'Love Potion'_," jawab Ai datar.

"Love... Potion?" Kaito pun melirik kembali ke Ai dan masih saja bingung setengah mati. Love Potion? Begitu dia mendengarkan 2 kata itu, dia langsung berpikir, apakah gadis kecil yang sedang berdiri di depannya... memberikan sebuah penemuan baru yang telah dibuat dan langsung diberikan kepadanya... untuk dijadikan sebuah 'kelinci percobaan'? Begitu?

"Hmph! Aku tahu kau bakalan bingung dengan maksud dari perkataanku itu," gumam Ai santai.

"Tapi Haibara-chan... Apa maksud dari—"

"Oh itu." Ai pun menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk mencari sikap yang santai, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tiga hari yang lalu, aku tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah mineral ketika aku sedang melakukan penelitianku yang masih belum selesai. Begitu aku meneliti mineral itu, ternyata aku menyadari kalau mineral itu mengandung unsur yang begitu unik. Sebuah unsur yang bisa mengikat hati seseorang untuk mencintai."

Kaito hanya bisa terdiam sambil mengalirkan semua perkataan Ai ke dalam otaknya.

"Makanya aku membuat Love Potion ini, untuk hal yang jaga-jaga terhadapmu nanti," lanjut Ai.

"T... Tapi, Haibara-chan... Ka... Kayaknya aku tidak bisa menerima ini, deh," gumam Kaito dengan gugupnya, selagi dia teringat kepada seorang wanita yang tampaknya tidak jauh-jauh dan berkaitan dengan cinta... dan racun.

"Wah bagaimana, ya?" Ai hanya menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya, meskipun tidak ada rasa gatal pada kepalanya. "Selagi aku malah terburu-buru untuk menyelesaikan ini, aku masih belum mencoba penemuan ini kepada siapapun," gumamnya.

"Maka dari itu..." Ai pun mendekati Kaito dengan raut wajah yang terukir senyuman licik, seperti senyuman penjahat. "Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya ke Kudo-kun aja?"

Kaito terkejut akan perkataan itu. Mencoba penemuan baru ini kepada Kudo? Kepada seorang Kudo Shinichi? Sungguh perbuatan yang tak kira-kira dari pikirannya. Sebenarnya dia harus mengakui kalau sudah lama sekali dia telah menyembunyikan perasaan cintanya kepada Shinichi, namun masih saja dipendam begitu saja, apalagi mengeluarkannya langsung kepada Shinichi. Itu hanya bisa membuatnya malu saja.

Tapi setelah Ai datang dan memberikan sebuah err... penemuan yang bernama Love Potion itu, apakah ini saatnya dia akan mengatakan semua perasaannya yang terpendam selama ini?

"A... Aku tidak yakin kalau aku akan mencobanya kepada Kudo," ujar Kaito ragu.

"Kau harus pikirkan itu Kuroba-kun. Bukannya ini sebuah kesempatan untuk mengikat hatinya kepadamu dengan benda itu? Sebenarnya dari dulu aku mengetahui kalau kamu benar-benar mencintai Kudo-kun, kan? _Think it again, it's a big chance for you, isn't it?_" gumam Ai sampai meninggalkan Kaito yang masih terdiam tanpa satu gerakpun.

Tampaknya, Kaito masih memikirkan sebuah 'kesempatan' yang datang tiba-tiba itu.

.  
>.<p>

**xXxXxXxXxXx  
><strong>

Dan sampai sekarang, dia masih belum bisa memutuskan kesempatan itu.

_'Mencobanya kepada Kudo? Kayaknya aku tidak bisa melakukannya,' _pasrah Kaito sendirinya.

Dengan gugup, Kaito memasukkan tangannya kedalam bungkusan coklat itu dan mengambil benda yang berada di dalamnya. Ternyata, racun-racun yang diprediksikan bakal mengikat hati tersebut, telah dibuat menjadi butiran-butiran coklat mungil dengan berbentuk hati. Lalu dimasukkan ke dalam toples mungil yang penutupnya berbentuk hati berwarna merah muda. Manis, pikirnya. Namun mematikan juga. Ya tentu saja, namanya juga racun, mana mungkin bisa berubah drastis menjadi racun yang terlihat manis, kan?

_'Ka... Kayaknya bakal kulakukan besok saja deh. Mumpung Kudo belum pulang sejak kemarin. Jadi aku bisa bersiap-siap dulu,'_ pikir Kaito sekali lagi.

Sebelum Kaito memindahkan toples 'mematikan' itu ke tempat yang aman dari Shinichi, tiba-tiba...

_*CKLEK*_

Pintu utama yang menghubungkan area luar dan dalam rumah itu, terbuka sendirinya. Tampaknya, pintu itu dibuka oleh seorang pemuda yang wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Kaito. Bagaikan saudara kembar, begitu orang-orang memikirkannya. Tetapi sebenarnya bukan. Meskipun mirip, namun rambutnya lebih rapi dibandingkan rambut Kaito yang acak-acakkan. Hal itu membuat Kaito melirik ke arah pintu tersebut, dan pemuda yang sangat dia kenal dengan raut wajah yang sedikit panik.

"Tadaima," sapa Shinichi yang baru saja pulang, lalu menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

"Okaeri! Ku... AAAAAHH!" Kaito hanya bisa menggila sendiri di sofa karena pikirannya masih terbelenggu dengan 'kesempatan' yang dipikirkannya, hingga Shinichi hanya bisa bingung sendiri dan berpikir, _'Ada apa dengan si Kuroba?'_

"Oi, kamu kenapa sih?" tanya Shinichi heran.

"Aku? Gak kenapa-napa kok. Ahahahaha~" ujar Kaito was-was.

"Benaran nih?" tanya Shinichi kembali dengan raut wajah yang tidak percaya.  
>"Benar. Sungguh," jawab Kaito dengan menunjukkan tanda <em>'peace' <em>kepada Shinichi.

Shinichi hanya bisa memiringkan salah satu alis matanya. Tampaknya dia ingin jawaban yang lebih dari itu, tapi ya sudah. Kayaknya si Kaito tidak ada masalah satupun. Palingan saja, ada sebuah masalah yang muncul di pikirannya. Tiba-tiba, pandangan Shinichi beralih ke sebuah toples mungil yang terisi butiran-butiran coklat yang berada didekatnya. Dengan sigap dia mengambil benda itu tanpa memerhatikan Kaito yang saat itu kembali panik.

"Ku..." Sudah terlambat bagi Kaito untuk mencegahnya.

"Hmm... Apa ini, Kuroba?" tanya Shinichi heran selagi dia melihat sekeliling toples itu.

"Err... Itu erm... Cokelat! Kemarin ada teman datang menghampiriku untuk memberikanku setoples cokelat. Dan kau tahu juga kan, kalau aku ini _fanatic _dengan cokelat? Ehehehe...," ujar Kaito ragu-ragu.

"Hmm..." Shinichi masih saja curiga dengan toples 'pemberian dari kerabat dekat Kuroba' itu. Sama seperti Kaito, dia masih saja tidak percaya kalau itu benar-benar 'Love Potion' yang disebut Ai.

"Err... Kudo, kamu kenapa sih?" tanya Kaito was-was.

"Apaan sih yang kenapa? Aku kan hanya melihatnya saja, bukan maksud curiga gitu," gumam Shinichi sinis.

"Err... Aku mau bilang kalau itu... itu..." Kaito pun menghentikan omongannya dan berbalik arah dari Shinichi untuk menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya. _'Aku tidak mau bilang kalau itu adalah racun cinta. Tapi sebenarnya sih, aku juga masih belum percaya,' _teriak Kaito dalam hati.

Shinichi pun melirik ke Kaito dengan tampang bagaikan seorang polisi yang mau menginvestigasi seorang penjahat. "_'Kalau itu'_apa?" tanya Shinichi.

"Kalau itu... cuma sekedar cokelat. Ya! _It just a piece of chocolate!" _seru Kaito ragu-ragu sambil membalikkan kepalanya lagi dan memandang Shinichi yang masih saja curiga.

"Bukannya kau udah mengatakan itu tadi?" gumam Shinichi.

Karena rasa curiga Shinichi semakin menjadi-jadi, tanpa sengaja dia mendorong Kaito ke sofa dengan paksa. Lalu dia mencoba naik ke atas Kaito dan menindihnya, dengan racun yang dipegang di tangan kanannya. Kaito pun kaget, lalu memandang Shinichi yang begitu sinisnya dengan _panic to the max_. Uh oh, kayaknya bakal ketahuan deh. Pikirnya.

"Ku... Kudo. Apa-apaan, nih?" tanya Kaito cemas.

"Benar nih. Kalau ini cuma sekedar cokelat?" ujar Shinichi curiga.

Kaito tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Degup jantungnya kembali tidak normal. Ludah-ludah yang berada di dalam mulutnya pun kembali tertelan sendirinya. Keringat langsung bercucuran dari pori-pori kulitnya. Sepertinya, dia hanya bisa pasrah saja mengetahui kalau sebenarnya itu sebuah racun yang bakal dicoba ke Shinichi.

"Kau harus tahu, kalau seorang detektif akan membongkar rahasia yang tersembunyi. Terutama rahasiamu, Kuroba," gumam Shinichi.

Karena Shinichi yang semakin curiga terhadap 'cokelat' yang disebut Kaito, dia langsung membuka penutup toples tersebut dan mengambil salah satu butiran 'cokelat' itu. Lalu, diletakkan kembali ke meja dekat mereka. Kaito makin lama makin panik. Bukannya dia yang mencoba ke Shinichi, malahan Shinichi yang ingin mencobanya sendiri. Tanpa aba-aba, Shinichi pun memakan butiran itu dengan sedikit polos dan tentu saja, tepat di depan Kaito sendiri. Lalu, Kaito terbelalak kaget ketika melihat kejadian yang tiba-tiba itu.

_'Di... Dia memakannya. DIA MEMAKANNYA!' _teriak Kaito lagi dalam hatinya.

Setelah Shinichi memakannya, dia pun mencoba rasa cokelat yang telah dia makan. "Hmm... Rasanya biasa saja. Tidak ada rasa yang lain, deh," komentar Shinichi selagi indera perasanya masih mencari rasa yang lain.

"Be... Benar nih?" tanya Kaito selagi dia berpikir dan berharap kalau Ai cuma bercanda tentang Love Potion itu.

Shinichi pun mengangguk pelan. Tentu saja cokelat mempunyai rasa manis ataupun pahit. Memang ada rasa lain didalam kandungan cokelat seperti rasa asin atau pedas sekaligus? Begitu?

"Ngomong apa sih kau, Ku—"

Namun, Shinichi merasakan hal yang aneh terhadap dirinya. Dia terdiam dan sepertinya jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang. Seperti dia meminum APTX 4869 yang dia minum beberapa tahun yang lalu. Lalu, perutnya terasa aneh sehingga dia ingin memuntahnya. Hal itu dilihat oleh Kaito yang masih saja panik. Bukannya dia panik tentang racun itu, melainkan panik tentang keadaan Shinichi yang down akibat memakan racun itu.

"Uhuk!" Shinichi mencoba menahan rasa sakit dari perutnya dengan menutup hidung dan mulutnya.

"O... Oi Kudo. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kaito cemas.

Saking cemasnya, Kaito ingin beranjak dari sofa dan mencari minuman untuk Shinichi. Namun dia harus mengetahui kalau dia masih tertindih oleh Shinichi. Kalau tidak bisa beranjak dari sofa, mau bagaimana lagi? Mencari bala bantuan dengan teriak? Tiba-tiba, Shinichi pun melepaskan kedua tangannya dan membebaskan mulut dan hidungnya. Lalu, melirik Kaito dengan pandangannya yang begitu kosong.

"Ku... Kudo. Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" Kaito semakin cemas terhadap keadaan Shinichi yang berubah drastis setelah meminum racun itu. " A.. Apa kau benar tidak apa-a—"

"KAITOOOOO~!"

Tiba-tiba, Shinichi pun memeluk Kaito dengan senyuman manis yang belum pernah ditunjukan kepadanya. Kaito yang tadinya panik, malah langsung berubah drastis menjadi bengong sama sekali. Dia bengong, kenapa Shinichi yang tadinya curiga dan memandang sinis terhadapnya, malah berubah menjadi manis dan wajahnya terbaca kalau dia sedang mengalami yang namanya 'jatuh cinta'?

Kaito teringat ketika dia memakan Love Potion itu, dan tersadar akan sesuatu. Apakah itu benar-benar Love Potion yang dikatakan akan mengikat hati untuk mencintai? Apakah ilmuwan cilik yang tinggal di sebelah itu tidak bercanda tentang ini? Dan satu lagi... Apakah ini reaksinya setelah memakan racun itu?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu masih membelenggu ke dalam otak Kaito. Ketika Kaito melihat Shinichi yang telah melekat kepadanya, dia ingin berteriak lagi, namun dengan kerasnya di dalam hati.

_'EEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?'_

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Ooh jadi begitu ya? Syukur deh kalau begitu," balas Ai yang berada pada sambungan teleponnya dari Kaito.

"Haah? Apa maksudmu? Bukannya kau cari bantuan, kok malah bersyukur?" balas Kaito dengan was-was, selagi Shinichi masih saja melekat di belakangnya dengan 'rasa cinta ke Kaito'.

"Bukannya kau harus bersyukur kalau racun itu telah bereaksi dengan sempurna?" gumam Ai bosan, "Apalagi, impianmu yang telah lama kau pendam-pendam juga... sudah terwujud kan?"

Kaito hanya bisa tersipu malu ketika mendengar jawaban dari ilmuwan cilik itu. Memang impiannya yaitu bisa mengikat hati Shinichi itu bisa terwujud. Tapi kalau begini, ini lain ceritanya. Shinichi memang telah terikat hatinya, namun ikatan cinta itu terlalu 'berlebihan' untuknya.

"Aku tahu itu, Haibara-chan. Ta—"

"Sudah deh, jangan mengeluh kepadaku dengan suara cemprengmu itu lagi," protes Ai, "Lagipula, sepertinya racun itu tidak akan bereaksi lama deh. Jadi, kamu bisa menikmati waktu berdua bersama Kudo-kun, kan?"

Kaito terdiam sejenak. _'Menikmati berdua... bersama Kudo? Sumpah, gadis kecil ini benar-benar gila sampai mau melakukan ini terhadap kita,' _batin Kaito sampai-sampai terdengar sejenak ke Ai.

"Aku mendengar itu!"

Suara Ai yang berasal dari genggaman telepon, bergema sampai telinga Kaito dan Kaito membalasnya dengan panik. "Kayaknya tidak ada yang mau kau bicarakan lagi, ya? Baiklah, _have enjoy with Kudo-kun_," ujar Ai sebelum dia menutup teleponnya.

"_Enjoy?_ Apa maksudnya? Haibara-chaaaan!"

Sebelum Kaito membalasnya, Ai sudah memutuskan hubungan telepon mereka. Sadis, batinnya. Setelah dia meletakkan ganggang telepon ke tempatnya, dia melirik ke arah Shinichi yang masih saja tersipu-sipu malu akan ketampanan dari Kaito. Shinichi hanya bisa membalas dengan senyuman manisnya lagi ketika Kaito meliriknya. Kaito pun tersipu malu lagi, dia tidak bisa menghadapi Shinichi yang seperti ini.

Tapi Kaito harus ber_positive thinking _tentang ini, sebab dia telah mengikat hati Shinichi yang sudah lama dia inginkan, kan? Meskipun dengan cara yang tidak sesuai. Jadi dia berpikir, bagaimana kalau berinteraksi dengan dirinya dengan menyentuh pipinya dahulu? Hanya pipi saja, lalu ke bagian tubuh lain.

Sambil menyentuh pipi Shinichi dengan halusnya, Kaito pun ingin meminta maaf, "Maaf ya, Kudo. Kalau semua ini salahku."

"Eh?" Shinichi hanya bingung sampai-sampai raut wajahnya memerah sendirinya.

"Akulah yang telah membuat kau menjadi begini. Karena itu, aku akan menemanimu setelah reaksi racun itu reda darimu."

Shinichi hanya bisa membalasnya dengan pandangan yang berarah lain dari Kaito. Dia pun melepaskan sentuhan dari Kaito itu, lalu memegang tangan Kaito dengan raut wajah yang terbaca 'ada satu keinginan untukmu'. Kaito langsung panik kembali, melihat Shinichi yang langsung memegang tangannya dengan sedikit keras. "Ku... Kudo! Lepaskan!" pekik Kaito.

"Ka... Kaito...," ucap Shinichi.

Baru sekarang Shinichi tidak memanggil Kaito dengan sebutan 'Kuroba', melainkan dengan namanya sekaligus. "A... Apa, Kudo?" tanya Kaito ragu-ragu.

"Aku tidak mau mengatakan ini. Tapi... bolehkah aku menciummu?" pinta Shinichi.

_'Haah? Menciumnya? Ini benar-benar serius?'_ pikir Kaito setelah permintaan Shinichi dialirkan menuju otaknya. Sungguh, dia belum pernah mengalami pengalaman berciuman dengan orang lain, itupun juga hanya ciuman ke pipi bukannya langsung dari bibir ke bibir. Jangankan berciuman ke bibir dengan orang lain, berciuman dengan Shinichi juga belum pernah. Kaito tidak bisa berkutik lagi, ketika Shinichi telah bersiap-siap untuk menciumnya. Astaga, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Menciumnya langsung? Atau menolaknya dengan paksa? _It's complicated._

Dengan pasrah, Kaito mencoba untuk 'berpura-pura' mencium Shinichi_. 'Hanya sedikit saja. Jangan langsung masuk ke bibir,' _batinnya. Muka mereka semakin lama semakin dekat, dan degupan jantung Kaito semakin berdebar-debar. Kaito telah bersiap dengan pengalaman 'ciuman pura-pura pertama'nya. Ketika bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan, tiba-tiba...

_*TING TONG*_

Suara bel pintu dari luar pun berbunyi. Kaito langsung lega karena bel pintu itu telah menyelematkannya dari ciuman yang hampir terjadi itu. Kaito bergegas melepaskan cengkraman tangan dari Shinichi lalu bergegas menuju pintu depan. Di lain itu, Shinichi hanya kecewa karena keinginannya untuk mencium orang yang telah mengikat hatinya itu tertunda. Dia hanya bisa melirik Kaito dengan tersipu malu, lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kaito kembali dengan membawa sebuah kotak yang berisikan sesuatu.

"Ada kiriman paket dari orangtuamu lagi, Kudo," gumam Kaito sambil meletakkan paket itu hati-hati ke atas meja. Lalu, Kaito membuka paket tersebut dan isinya adalah sebotol sampanye yang sedikit besar. Botol yang cocok untuk diminum dengan 2-3 orang sekaligus. Kaito heran saja, sejak kapan orangtuanya Shinichi mengirimkan sampanye kepada anaknya... dan dirinya? Apa mereka pikir karena dirinya dan Shinichi sudah cukup umur untuk meminum sampanye?

Kaito pun melirik Shinichi, sambil bertanya, "Mau minum bareng?"

Shinichi mengangguk pelan, dengan senyuman manisnya itu, lagi.

Kaito hanya bisa _embarrassed_ terhadapnya.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"_CHEERS!"_ seru mereka sambil memantulkan kedua gelas mereka bersama-sama. Kaito belum saja meminum secangkir gelas yang berisi sampanye yang dikirim dari orang tuanya Shinichi, sambil membuka isi lain dari paket tersebut. Ternyata, ada beberapa pasang baju baru dari Amerika untuk mereka dan tentu saja sebuah buku baru untuk Shinichi. '_Orangtua macam apa mereka, memberikan semua barang ini? Apakah mereka _worried_ terhadap kita?'_ batin Kaito sambil memegang sebotol sampanye, lalu meletakkannya kembali.

"Heh, tapi tidak apa-apa lah," ujar Kaito sambil meminum gelasnya yang terisi oleh sampanye yang telah dipegangnya, "Aku gak pernah komplain dengan sampanye semenjak aku mencobanya tuk pertama kali~" lanjut Kaito dengan senyumannya.

Melihat Kaito tersenyum itu, wajah Shinichi langsung memerah seperti tomat. Dia benar-benar terpesona akan ketampanan dan kharisma dari Kaito. Mengingat kejadian yang telah ditunda tadi, Shinichi langsung meletakkan gelas sampanyenya di meja terdekat.

"Ne, Kaito…"

"Hm? Ada apa, Kudo?" jawab Kaito bingung lalu menghentikan meminum sampanyenya.

"Apa kita tidak akan melanjutkan… yang 'itu' sebelumnya?" tanya Shinichi sambil mendekatkan dirinya ke Kaito, dengan wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

'_Melanjutkan… yang itu?'_ bingung Kaito dalam hati. Dengan paksa, Shinichi mengambil gelas yang dipegang Kaito, lalu diletakkannya tepat disamping gelas miliknya. Kaito kembali panik, tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

" O… Oi Kudo!" pekik Kaito.

"Emang salah ya…" Shinichi mulai berbicara tepat di depan muka Kaito, "Kalau aku ingin menciummu… untuk pertama kalinya?"

Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Ga… gak kok," jawabnya. Otaknya pun telah berteriak berkali-kali ketika melihat wajah Shinichi dengan tampang _innocent_ terhadapnya.

"Kalau tidak, ayo cepatlah Kai," bujuk Shinichi, "Aku sudah siap, kok~"

Shinichi mulai mendekati Kaito dan mencoba untuk mencium Kaito kembali. Tinggal Kaito yang masih saja tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi Shinichi yang telah terlanjur menjadi begini. Namun dia menyadari, kalau ini bukanlah Shinichi yang dia kenal. Shinichi yang berada di depannya sekarang, telah terbelenggu dan terperangkap dengan racun cinta yang meskipun reaksinya tidak bakal lama. Dengan sigap, Kaito memegang kedua pundaknya. Lalu mendorongnya sambil menolak untuk menerima ciuman dari Shinichi.

"_Go… Gomenasai_, Kudo!" seru Kaito, "Kudo yang berada di depan mataku sekarang, bukanlah Kudo yang aku kenal! Kudo yang berada di depanku sekarang… sekarang telah terinfeksi dan terbelenggu dengan sebuah obat yang begitu mematikan. Jadinya—"

"Terus kenapa?"

'_Eh?' _Kaito langsung heran terhadap Shinichi.

Shinichi pun melepaskan kedua tangan Kaito dari pundaknya dengan paksa. "Terus kenapa... KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGAMBIL SAJA KESEMPATAN TADI?" protes Shinichi.

"Kudo?" Kaito pun khawatir dan terdiam sejenak.

"KALAU KAU TAHU KALAU AKU SEDANG DALAM KONDISI SEPERTI SEKARANG, KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGAMBIL DAN MENGGUNAKAN KESEMPATAN ITU? Kamu selalu saja…"

"_Relax _Kudo. Tenanglah sedikit," ujar Kaito sambil menenangkan Shinichi.

"Selalu…" Shinichi pun merendahkan suaranya kembali dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya… Ada apa dengan dirimu, Kudo? Kenapa kelakuanmu menjadi begini?" tanya Kaito berheran-heran terhadap kelakuan Shinichi hari ini.

Shinichi pun berbicara kembali, "Kau mau tahu kenapa, kenapa dirimu yang selalu saja menolak apapun terhadapku?"

Kaito pun terdiam kembali. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang telah dipendamkan oleh Shinichi khusus untuknya.

"Kau itu…" Shinichi mulai berbicara dengan perasaan yang begitu sakit, meskipun rona merah di pipinya belum pudar, "Karena kau itu selalu tidak tertarik terhadapku. Kau benar-benar tidak menyukaiku sepenuh hatimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Padahal sebenarnya aku… aku…"

"Kudo… A… apa maksudmu?" tanya Kaito kembali.

"Ah, rasanya aku telah berbuat sesuatu yang sangatlah bodoh dari semua perbuatankus selama ini," gumam Shinichi pasrah, "Aku ingin sekali menyentuhmu, ingin sekali mendekat dengan dirimu, meskipun itu… hanya untuk sementara, meskipun kau selalu menjauhiku. Makanya aku meminta tolong kepada Haibara tiga hari yang lalu. Lalu membuat sandiwara terhadap Love Potion itu dan berakting layaknya aku telah mengalami reaksi dari racun itu. Tapi aku tidak menduga, kalau hasilnya sama seperti biasanya. Kau menolakku dengan mentah-men—"

"Tunggu dulu." Dengan sengaja, Kaito menghentikan perkataan Shinichi yang masih dialirkan ke otaknya. "Jadi… jadi semua kejadian itu hanyalah akting?" tanya Kaito kaget.

"Ya! Kau benar, Kai," jawab Shinichi dengan senyuman alaminya, "Maafkan aku atas semua ini, oke?"

Kaito langsung _sweatdrop_ dan menundukkan kepalanya pasrah setelah mengetahui kalau ini benar-benar akting belaka. Dia merasa kecewa, setelah dia merasa panik terhadap Shinichi yang diduga mengalami reaksi Love Potion yang diberikan Ai tadi pagi, lalu sekarang dia mengetahui kebenarannya. Entah apa yang akan dia lakukan terhadap Shinichi yang telah mempermainkannya hari ini. Apakah dia harus membencinya? Meskipun masih ada rasa cinta terhadap Shinichi yang dia pendam selama ini?

Shinichi hanya bisa tersenyum sendu dengan mukanya yang masih memerah, sambil teringat semua kejadian yang dia lakukan hanya untuk mendekati Kaito, "Kau tahu, kau boleh saja membenciku setelah ini. Kau boleh saja meninggalkanku dari sini. Aku hanya bisa melakukan hal yang begitu bodoh, hanya untuk kau mendapatkan hatiku. Seumur hidupku aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini. _You can hate me from no—"_

"_Shut up, Shinichi,"_ bisik Kaito sambil mendekatkan dirinya ke Shinichi, lalu menyentuh bibirnya ke bibir Shinichi. Shinichi pun terkejut ketika Kaito menyebut namanya dan melakukan apa yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dia lakukan selama ini. Setelah Kaito melepaskan ciuman yang kilat itu, dia langsung memeluk Shinichi dengan lembut, dan meminta maaf atas selama ini. Karena Kaito selalu saja mencampakkan Shinichi yang sebenarnya sudah lama sekali… dia memendamkan perasaannya terhadap Kaito. Sama seperti Kaito yang memendam perasaannya terhadap Shinichi.

"Maafkan aku Shinichi. Maafkan aku atas semua ini. Aku pernah berpikir tentang perasaanmu, tetapi selalu saja kugubris dan tidak kusadari selama ini. _I'm just a selfish_," sesal Kaito, "Tapi… Aku sangat senang Shinichi! Aku tidak menyadari kalau selama ini… ternyata kau mencintaiku juga!" seru Kaito dengan perasaan bahagia yang ingin dia keluarkan selama ini. Mendengar hal itu, Shinichi langsung terdiam dan mukanya lebih memerah seperti biasanya. Dikira Kaito bakal membencinya karena Shinichi telah mempermainkan hatinya Kaito. Namun dugaan itu salah, dia malah membalasnya dengan senang hati.

Setelah pelukan yang mereka lakukan beberapa menit itu, mereka pun melepaskannya perlahan. Lalu menatap satu sama lain dengan perasaan bak bahagia, dan menyentuh bibir mereka satu sama lain. Kali ini, mereka menekan bibir mereka dan mencium dengan perasaan dari hati mereka, bukan dengan sebuah racun yang mengikat hati secara instan. Ciuman yang halus itu, telah membuktikan kalau mereka telah mengungkapkan perasaan mereka dengan hati dan perasaan cinta mereka. Bukan dengan sesuatu yang secara tidak langsung ke hati.

_._

_Apa yang aku inginkan… Hanyalah ingin menyentuhmu dan berdua denganmu…_

_._

_Dari perasaan cintaku yang halus ini… Just for you..._

**THE END**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

_**OMAKE~~**_

Keesokan harinya, di Laboratorium Ai…

"Jadi, masalah itu telah terpecahkan? Syukur deh," gumam Ai terhadap Shinichi dan Kaito yang sekarang telah menjadi sepasang kekasih karena kejadian kemarin, "Aku tidak menduga kalau masalah itu bakal terpecahkan secepat ini."

Mereka hanya bisa menatap satu sama lain dengan perasaan bahagia, tidak akan melupakan kejadian kemarin dimana mereka mengetahui perasaan mereka yang dipendam selama ini.

"Untuk merayakannya, aku berikan kalian ini," ujar Ai sambil mengasihkan sebuah bungkusan berwarna cokelat kepada mereka. Mereka pun langsung melirik kembali ke ilmuwan cilik itu, lalu mengambilnya dan langsung membukanya dengan rasa penasaran. Setelah mereka membukanya, mereka langsung tersipu malu ketika melihat benda yang diberikan oleh Ai.

"HAIBARAAAAA!"

"DA… DARIMANA KAU MENDAPATKAN SEMUA BUKTI-BUKTI INI, HAIBARA-CHAAAAN?"

Karena mengetahui kalau dia bakal dicampakkan seperti ini, Ai malah membalikkan badannya untuk menghindari omelan dari mereka.

'_Sudah aku duga, harusnya aku tidak usah menstalking mereka kemarin,'_ batin Ai, _'Tapi, pasti juga mereka akan menikmatinya.'_

**(another) THE END XD**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: kalo pengen tau apa yang Ai berikan kepada mereka, pikirkan sendiri oke? ;) /karena authornya juga gatau XDv**

**heyyo all, kembali lagi deh dengan another oneshot fic... sebelum semi hiatus karena bakal mengikuti UTS dan pemantapan untuh menghadapi UN 2012 nanti =_=" /tapi, kayaknya aku bisa update yang "Come from Future?" kalau aku bisa memancing waktuku (?) XD *yep, aku telah membikin fic multichapter yang pairingnyajugakaishinXDv***

**fic ini... sebenarnya keinspirasi dengan doujinshi yang selalu aku baca di lappieku *bukan anak baik nih XDv*dengan judul yang sama. makanya aku meminta maaf kepada reader yang kayaknya bingung dengan jalan ceritanya-_-"**

**.  
><strong>

**tetapi, sankyuu telah membaca dan mereview oneshot ini :D akhir kata, review?**

**See ya on another moonlight~!**

**_Love and Peace, S4viRa deMSN a.k.a MSN1412 (I've been thinking to change the penname into MSN1412. Should I?)_  
><strong>


	10. Dibalik Semua Itu

**Dibalik Semua Itu  
><strong>

**Genre: Romance, Drama  
><strong>

**Rating: T  
><strong>

**Pairing: KaiShin  
><strong>

**Warning: Kaito POV, AU, OOC, gaje, typo, and SHONEN-AI ALERT! (Don't like? Don't read!)**

**.  
><strong>

**Disclamer:**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Dibalik Semua Itu © MSN1412**

**.  
><strong>

**Summary: Dibalik semua konflik yang melibatkan mereka berdua pada pagi itu, pasti akan ada solusi yang baik dan manis.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh, kasus lagi? Tentang apa sekarang? Oh oke oke. Aku akan ke sana, Keibu. <em>Bye…<em>"

_*PIIIP*_

Sudah dari tadi, aku menguntip percakapan telepon kekasihku yang kayaknya, mendapatkan kasus lagi dari Megure-Keibu. Serius deh, kapan sih dia bakal menunda kasus-kasus yang meresahkan itu? Itu hanya membuatku kesal. Semua kasus-kasus itu membuat aku tidak bisa menikmati sehari dengannya. Hanya satu hari berdua dengan Kudo Shinichi…

Tak lama kemudian, dia menutup ponselnya itu dan memasukkannya ke kantong celananya. Lalu dia mengarah kepadaku. "Um… Kaito?"

"Ya?" Aku pun mendengus dan menjawabnya dengan sedikit sindir dan kesal.

"Maaf Kai, kalau aku tidak bisa menikmati hari ini denganmu lagi. Tadi Megure-Keibu menelponku dan katanya ada kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi di Taman Kota Beika. Jadi maaf banget ya Kai—"

"Ya sudah, nikmati saja kasus-kasus itu! Lagipula, kau lebih mementingkan kasus itu daripada aku, ya?" ucapku kesal.

"Bu… Bukan itu maksudku, Kai. Hanya saja—"

"Kalau kau pikir aku lebih penting daripada itu, kenapa kau malah menerimanya begitu saja? Kau bisa kan menundanya terlebih dahulu," gumamku.

"Aku tahu itu, Kai. Tapi… semua kasus yang aku hadapi sekarang itu, penting untuk menolong nyawa manusia, dan juga—"

"_FINE!_ Kalau kau mementingkan semua kasus itu daripada aku, aku akan pergi dari sini!"

Aku tidak bisa menahan semua emosi yang aku pendam di dalam hatiku. Mendengar amarahku tadi, aku langsung melangkah menuju pintu depan kediaman Kudo. Tapi, Shinichi langsung mengarahku dan menolehkan mukaku, lalu menampar pipiku dengan kerasnya. Aku pun merintih kesakitan karena tamparan itu, dan aku memandangnya dengan raut muka yang masih kesal meskipun rasa sakitnya masih belum hilang. Begitu aku melihatnya, dia telah memasang wajah yang begitu angkuh, dengan mengertakkan giginya meskipun setetes air jatuh langsung dari pelupilnya. Aku pun langsung bengong, berpikir kalau apakah Shinichi marah terhadapku karena kelakuanku yang tadi?

"Shin… Shinichi?"

"Ternyata kau… Ternyata aku baru tahu kalau kau itu menyebalkan dan egois! Selalu saja ingin mementingkan diri sendiri daripada yang lain!" geram Shinichi.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam.

"Padahal…" Aku melihatnya tertunduk lesu dengan butiran-butiran air yang jatuh ke lantai, "Padahal ketika aku bertemu denganmu pertama kali, kau itu ramah, selalu care terhadapku meskipun… kau begitu _overprotective_."

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Begitu aku ingin meninggalkan rumahnya, aku melirik kembali dia yang masih tertunduk lesu. Lalu, dia menolehkan kepalanya dan melirikku kembali, tapi dengan wajah yang masih marah kepadaku. Mungkin, dia tidak mau memaafkanku karena itu. Dan aku pun tidak mau memaafkannya, dia bisa memaafkanku asal dia harus menunda kasus-kasus itu dari hidupnya. Aku langsung mengambil jaketku yang digantung di tempat jaket yang terletak di depan pintu depan, mengenakannya dan membuka pintu untuk pergi dari rumahnya… dan dia.

"Kalau kau mau pergi, silahkan! Aku tidak keberatan, kok!" seru Shinichi sebelum aku meninggalkannya. Aku pun meliriknya dengan sinis. Huh! Dia memang lebih mementingkan kasus-kasus yang tidak masuk akal itu daripada aku. Aku pun membanting pintu itu dengan keras-keras dan suasana hening mulai terasa. Tidak ada suara sama sekali, setelah kita bertengkar beberapa menit yang lalu.

Aku bersandar di pintu depan itu dan langsung mengeluh, memandang awan-awan yang bergerak dengan bebasnya di langit yang begitu biru dan cerah pada hari ini. Tapi keadaan hari ini tidak seperti sang langit, malah lebih gelap dan tidak cerah seperti biasanya. Padahal, aku dan Shinichi telah berpacaran selama satu tahun dan hubungan kita tidak ada masalah sama sekali. Tidak seperti hari ini.

Awalnya aku tidak keberatan ketika dia menerima dan menyelidiki kasus-kasus itu. Namanya juga detektif, ingin membantu para polisi yang keberatan untuk mencari kebenaran terhadap semua kasus yang menghadapi mereka. Tetapi, makin lama aku makin tidak tahan dan kesal terhadapnya yang selalu saja pergi dariku hanya karena kasus, kasus, dan kasus! Aku pun berpikir, apa dia tidak mau berdua denganku hanya satu hari saja? Atau, apa dia telah 'berselingkuh' dengan kasus-kasus itu dan mencoba untuk menjauhiku?

Aku pun mengeluh keras dan panjang, lalu meninggalkan kediaman Kudo dan langsung pergi dan berjalan-jalan entah kemana. Hanya ini yang bisa membuatku tenang dari semua ini. Tapi di sisi lain, aku merasa tidak enak aja, meninggalkannya seperti itu. Tapi ya sudah lah, lha itu urusannya bukan urusanku kok!

'_Padahal sudah setahun, Shinichi… Sudah setahun kita telah menjadi begini, dan hubungan kita malah hancur gara-gara masalah sepele hari ini. Kau tahu aku masih mencintaimu, meskipun kelakuanmu itu… sangatlah angkuh dan cepat emosi. Sama sepertiku.' _

Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku sambil berjalan menelusuri jalan yang begitu sepi. Menyesali akan kejadian hari ini. Aku membanting kepalaku di tiang listrik yang berada di dekatku. Rasanya, hari ini aku merasa aku bodoh sekali…

_Yeah, I'm so stupid today…_

**xXxXxXxXx**

Malam telah menjelang, sang bulan muncul diantara para bintang-bintang yang pada malam itu berkelip dengan terangnya pada langit yang telah gelap itu. Aku telah memutuskan untuk pulang ke kediaman Kudo, meskipun aku khawatir kalau Shinichi masih marah terhadapku karena kejadian tadi pagi. Aku begitu bodoh, harusnya aku menerimanya dengan berat hati, bukan dengan kepala panas langsung kepadanya. Tapi, aku berharap kalau dia melupakan kejadian itu, dan bisa memaafkanku saat ini.

Aku langsung melangkah ke pintu depan, mencoba untuk mengetuk pintunya untuk membuka pintu dari dalam. Namun nihil, tidak ada respons. Tapi aku tidak mau menyerah, aku mencoba mengetuk pintu itu sambil memanggil namanya berkali-kali dengan keras, tapi percuma saja.

Ada dua kemungkinan yang langsung muncul dari otakku. Pertama, apa dia masih belum pulang dan masih memecahkan kasus-kasusnya? Atau yang kedua, apa dia masih marah terhadapku sehingga dia tidak mau membukanya dan mempersilahkan aku untuk masuk? _Gosh_, aku harap dia tidak akan melakukan sebagaimana option kedua yang aku pikirkan itu.

Kucoba untuk memegang ganggang pintu dan memutarnya berkali-kali. Tapi aneh, ketika aku memutarnya, pintu tersebut langsung terbuka dengan sendirinya. Aku pun heran dan segera memasuki rumahnya. Tapi aku berpikir, apa Shinichi tidak mengunci pintunya lagi, selagi dia pergi untuk memecahkan kasus? Entahlah.

"Shinichi?"

Aku mencoba tuk memanggilnya, selagi aku mencarinya di bagian-bagian rumahnya yang begitu besar ini, meskipun tidak ada penerangan. Begitu aku memasuki ruangan yang hanya diberi penerangan, ruangan perpustakaan yang juga menjadi tempat favoritnya, aku melihat dirinya yang sedang tertidur sambil memegang sebuah buku di sofanya. Dari firasatku, sepertinya dia ketiduran selagi dia membaca buku favoritnya yang telah dibaca berkali-kali. Tapi aku heran, kenapa dia malah bersandar di tempat ini setelah menyelesaikan kasusnya? Padahal, dia langsung saja beristirahat dan bergegas ke tempat tidurnya, walaupun tanpa mengganti pakaiannya.

Aku mencoba untuk mendekatinya dengan perlahan-lahan, takut dia kebangunan secara tiba-tiba. Setelah aku berada tepat di depanya, aku pun memandangnya dengan mukaku yang tersipu malu. Astaga, dia begitu tampan ketika dia tidur seperti ini. Aku pun mencoba mengheluskan rambut hitamnya dengan halus dan perlahan-lahan. Lalu, aku menolehnya kembali, dan mencoba untuk mendekatinya lebih dekat.

'Hanya sedikit saja. _Just __a __little __kiss_,' batinku.

"Aku… ketiduran ya, Kai?"

Tiba-tiba, aku terkejut ketika Shinichi mengucapkan sesuatu tepat di depan mukaku. Ternyata dia telah bangun dengan sengaja. Aku langsung menjauhinya dengan mukaku yang tersipu malu. Aduh, apa aku membangunkannya ketika aku hampir menciumnya?

"Umm… Apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanyaku cemas.

"Gak kok. Padahal aku ingin menunggumu pulang, selagi aku sedang membaca buku di sini," ujar Shinichi, "Tapi aku khawatir, kalau kau masih marah-marah karena kasus yang aku kerjakan hari ini."

Di… Dia ketiduran di sini hanya untuk menungguku? Dia pikir dia masih marah setelah aku memarahinya tadi pagi. Aku hanya bisa termenung mendengarnya dan menyesali semua perbuatanku terhadapnya tadi pagi.

"Maaf ya Shinichi, aku membuatmu marah karena kau selalu bekerja untuk kasus. Aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku sambil-sambil aku memarahimu tadi pagi," sesalku.

"Barou… Harusnya aku yang berminta maaf kepadamu."

'_Eh? Padahal tadi pagi, aku telah membuatnya—'_

"Maafkan aku juga ya, Kai. Aku malah menampar pipimu ketika kau marah terhadapku. Aku juga, Kai. Aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku terhadapmu yang selalu marah kalau aku menghadapi kasus-kasus itu," sesal Shinichi balik.

Setelah itu, aku langsung melangkah menujunya, dan memeluknya dengan erat dan dia memelukku balik dengan mukanya yang tersipu malu. Lalu, kita menatap satu sama lain dengan senyuman khas kita. Aku senang kalau masalah ini telah selesai secepat ini, dan aku senang juga kalau Shinichi tidak memarahiku karena kelakuan bodohku tadi pagi.

"Tidak akan pernah memarahiku karena kasus lagi?" tanya Shinichi.

"Aku janji," jawabku dengan tawaan kecilku. Kali ini, aku tidak akan memarahinya karena kasus yang menghadapinya.

Perlahan-lahan, kita mendekati wajah kita. Dengan pelan, kita menyentuh bibir kita satu sama lain. Dengan lembutnya, aku menciumnya, menelusuri bagian-bagian di dalam mulutnya. Meskipun ada rintihan dan desahan karena ciuman itu, kita tidak menghiraukannya. Semakin lama, ciuman kita pun semakin mendalam. Setelah itu, kita melepaskannya dengan perlahan dan halus, menatap kembali dengan candaan dan tawaan, meskipun muka kita memerah satu sama lain. Seperti, kita telah melupakan semua permasalahan dan pertengkaran hari ini.

"Ayo kita bergegas tidur, Shinichi. Malam telah larut dan kita tidak mau terlambat ke sekolah besok, kan?" ujarku sambil mengecup dahinya.

Dia mengangguk setuju, "Ya."

Segera, kita meninggalkan perpustakaan dan beranjak ke lantai atas untuk beranjak tidur di kamar tidur kita. Dengan perasaan yang bahagia dan tidak ada satu amarah sama sekali. Meskipun langit telah gelap, tapi suasana hubungan kami telah cerah kembali, seperti sang langit yang mencerahkan dunia tadi pagi disaat suasana begitu gelap. Kini aku mengerti, dibalik semua konflik yang kita hadapi…

Pasti, akan ada solusi yang baik dan manis. Seperti kita sekarang…

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: anyeoong semuanya... mumpung nih post oneshot disaat aku lagi menghadapi TO XD *kebukti anak garajin XD* **

**fic ini dibikin pas lagi nunggu buffering di YouTube yang nunggunya tuh lolaaaa banget-_- tapi kayaknya ada penulisan bahasa yang sedikit nyeleh gitu, ya? ehehehe~ ^^v dan sorry banget kalo ini pendek sependek-pendeknya pendek-_-**

**oh ya! Come from the Future? chapter 4 lagi dalam proses. tapi, updatenya bakal lama deh :/ soalnya udah ide blank, waktu limited tuk nulis lagi gara-gara pemantapan tuk UN nanti-.-"**

**okay long chit-chat... akhir kata, sankyuu telah membaca ini! :D last word, review? :3**

**.**

**See ya on another oneshot! :D**

**_Love and Peace, MSN1412_  
><strong>


	11. Scratch it!

**Scratch it!  
><strong>

**Genre: Humor (and little Romance)? not so sure :/  
><strong>

**Rating: K+(?)  
><strong>

**Pairing: KaiShin/ShinKai XD  
><strong>

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo, pikiran yang nyeleh dari author gaje XD, and SHONEN-AI ALERT! (don't like? don't read!)**

**.  
><strong>

**Disclamer:**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Scratch it! © MSN1412  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Summary: Shinichi menggaruk punggung Kaito. Tetapi, Shinichi merasa jengkel ketika dia melakukannya.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Suatu hari di kelas 2-B SMA Teitan...<p>

"Erm... Shinichi?"

"Hm?" Shinichi pun melirik terhadap teman sebangkunya yang menyebalkan ketika dia sedang membaca buku Holmesnya, ribuan kali. "Ada apa sih, Kai?" gerutu Shinichi.

"Punggungku bagian sini gatal banget," keluh Kaito sambil meraih bagian punggung yang gatal, meskipun tidak bisa dijangkau dengan tangannya.

"Minta bantu digarukin, gitu?" ujar Shinichi sambil menduga.

Kaito mengangguk pelan. Shinichi pun mengeluh, lalu beralih ke punggung Kaito sambil menggaruk bagian yang merasa gatal itu. Ketika Shinichi sedang menggaruk punggungnya, Kaito merasakan rasa geli yang tidak bisa dia tahan. Jadinya, dia merintih pelan-pelan untuk merasakan garukan itu.

"Ngg... Shinichiii, garuknya jangan keras-keras dong. Nggghh~"

Mendengar hal itu, Shinichi langsung memberhentikan garukannya, dan mulai tersipu malu ketika Kaito mengeluarkan suara yang tidak semestinya itu.

"Kai, bisa gak sih untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara itu? Bikin malu tahu!" omel Shinichi dengan muka merah.

"Ooh... Jadi, Shinichi suka kalau aku merintih seperti itu, toh~?" goda Kaito sambil melirik Shinichi.

"Ba... Baaroou! Bukan begitu maksudku!" geram Shinichi, "o... omong-omong, sudah hilang belum?" tanya Shinichi.

Kaito pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Belum hilang, Shinichi. Coba kau garuk di sisi lainnya," saran Kaito.

"Oke. Tapi awas ya, jangan mengeluarkan suara itu lagi!" ancam Shinichi.

"Siip deh, _brotheer~_!"

Shinichi menggaruk lagi punggung Kaito, tetapi di sisi yang lainnya. Dan lagi-lagi, Kaito merintih pelan ketika merasakannya. Meskipun dia tidak harus melakukannya karena Shinichi telah mengancamnya, tapi dia tidak bisa menahannya.

"Aah... Shinichiiii~ Jangan keras-keras. Aaaaaah~" rintih Kaito.

Wajah Shinichi pun kembali memerah, lalu melanjutkan kembali menggaruk punggungnya. Tetapi, rintihan Kaito semakin lama semakin keras. Sampai-sampai Shinichi tidak bisa berkutik. Untunglah, tidak ada seorangpun yang mendengar rintihan itu.

"KAAAI! Udah aku bilang jangan mengeluarkan suara itu!" geram Shinichi sambil menyembunyikan rona merah pada pipinya dan menghentikannya lagi.

"Tapi Shinichi, aku gak bisa menahan rasa geli ketika kau menggaruknya. _It __feels __like,__ I'm __in __heaven_," ujar Kaito.

"Apa maksudmu, Kai? Aku gak ngerti apa kau bicarakan," gumam Shinichi, "by the way, rasa gatalnya sudah hilang belum?"

Kembali, dia merasakan gatal di punggungnya yang sudah hilang. Dia langsung tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Shinichi sebagai tanda terima kasih. Shinichi pun membalasnya dengan muka yang masih saja tersipu malu dan memerah. Untunglah pada waktu sekarang, hanya mereka berdua yang berada di dalam kelas. Kalaupun itu terjadi TEPAT di depan semuanya...

_It__ will__ be__ the__ worst-day-ever..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OLD ARCHIVE Oktober lalu. sebenarnya fic ini udah ada ver inggrisnya, tapi aku hapus soalnya bleh, my english is not perfect-_-v dibikin pas aku digarukin ama temen sebangkuku pas punggungku gatel, n it happened... an accident XD**

**dan tentang pair tuk chap ini, sebenarnya aku gamasalah sapa yg jadi seme sapa yg jadi ukenya :p soalnya kan sama2 saja._. *opiniku sih-.-***

**.  
><strong>

**BTW, sankyuu yang telah baca fic ini :D oh ya! aku baru2 saja bikin omake dari 'Uh Oh Ketahuan?' (a.k.a chap 3) tentang HakuHei n one sided of KaiShin. tapi, dipublishnya setelah laptopku bisa berfungsi kembali-.-"  
><strong>

**anyway last word, review? :3 Ja-neeeee~~**

**_Love and Peace, MSN1412_  
><strong>


	12. Our Part of Kiss

**Our Part of Kiss**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, and a lil Angst *in the end._.*  
><strong>

**Rating: T  
><strong>

**Pairing: KIDShin/ShinKID/KaiShin  
><strong>

**Warning: ONESHOT, semi AU, OOC, alur tidak jelas, gaje, typo, and SHONEN-AI ALERT! (don't like? don't read!)**

**.  
><strong>

**Disclamer:**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Our Part of Kiss © MSN1412**

**.  
><strong>

****Summary:****** Empat bagian dari hidup berbeda, namun dengan ciuman yang sama. Dari awal, sampai akhir...**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part<strong>** 1: Gift….**_

_**.  
><strong>_

"Woow, gerakan yang sangatlah bagus, Tantei-kun. Aku tidak percaya kau telah menemukanku lagi malam ini."

Pada malam itu, dua orang pemuda yang sedang berdiri di sebuah atap gedung, bertatap satu sama lain dengan tajamnya. Apalagi pemuda yang berpakaian _Tuxedo_ hitam dengan kedua tangannya yang masuk kedua kantong kemejanya. Sedang memandang pemuda yang menggunakan _Tuxedo_ putih yang dilengkapi oleh monocle di mata kanannya, topi pesulap putih yang dikenakannya, dan jubah putihnya yang mengibar mengikuti arah angin. Dengan sinisnya, dan senyuman liciknya.

"Heh, tentu saja, KID. Sebagai rivalmu, aku tidak akan meninggalkan petunjuk-petunjukmu. Walaupun itu petunjuk kecil," gumam Shinichi sinis.

KID hanya bisa terkagum-kagum akan perkataan dan semua gerakan detektif kritikus yang dia favoritkan selama ini. Tidak salah dia, mengagumi seorang Kudo Shinichi semenjak dia bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kalinya. KID teringat ketika dirinya bertemu dengan Shinichi, yang pada saat itu masih dalam wujud Edogawa Conan. Pertama kali dia bertemu dengannya, KID mengetahui kalau dia bukanlah anak biasa seperti anak-anak lain. Hingga KID mengetahui kalau wujud asli Tantei-kun-nya tersebut adalah Kudo Shinichi yang menghilang secara misterius.

_'Nak, kau bukan anak biasa, ya?'_

_'Edogawa Conan, Detektif!'_

Namun beda terhadap Shinichi. Sejak dulu dia telah terobsesi untuk menangkap the Phantom Thief yang terkenal akan trik-triknya dalam mencuri permata mewah, dan juga berkriminal kelas tinggi itu. Shinichi masih saja teringat akan tantangannya melawan KID untuk pertama kali. Di Menara Jam Ekoda, tempat dimana KID bakal mencuri jam tersebut dengan ajaib. Tapi, dia berhasil mengagalkan aksinya dengan bantuan Megure-keibu dan semua polisi yang bakal menangkap KID pada hari itu.

_'Pertarungan berakhir, KID! Dan kini aku bisa melihat wajah aslimu itu!'_

Dan sekarang, mereka berdua bertemu kembali. Sejak Shinichi kembali mendapatkan wujud semula sebulan yang lalu.

"Haah, kau hampir menangkapku lagi, itu berarti kalau aku menyerah pada malam ini. Lagipula, bukan permata ini juga yang aku inginkan," gumam KID selagi melempar permata yang telah dicurinya ke Shinichi.

Shinichi langsung menangkapnya, dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku tuxedonya. Lalu, Shinichi menatap kembali ke KID, dengan sinis bercampur heran. Shinichi tahu, KID selalu menyerah kalau KID telah menolongnya di saat KID melakukan aksinya. Tapi beda dengan hari ini. Dia menyerah begitu saja, menyerah layaknya seorang lelaki.

"Tapi…"

Tanpa diketahui oleh Shinichi, KID langsung muncul tepat di depannya, dengan ajaib, seperti angin yang berhembus tiba-tiba. Shinichi kaget dan bersiap menggunakan jam bius lamanya. Namun, KID telah memegang lengannya dengan keras, dan tangan satunya lagi, memegang pipi Shinichi dengan lembut. Pandangan KID yang tajam itu, sentuhan KID yang lembut itu, membuat Shinichi memerah secara tiba-tiba.

Lalu, dengan kuatnya KID menekan bibirnya ke bibir Shinichi pelan tapi lembut. Shinichi terkejut dan terbelalak akan KID yang menciumnya secara tiba-tiba, tanpa pemberitahuan sama sekali. Dengan paksa, lidah KID menjulur ke arah titik-titik di dalam mulut Shinichi, dan menelusuri akan kenyamanannya. Shinichi tidak bisa berkutik ataupun melawan ciuman dari rivalnya tersebut. Dia hanya bisa mendesah dan merintih sambil merasakannya, dengan pipi merah layaknya tomat yang muncul secara tiba-tiba.

Setelah begitu lama, KID melepaskan ciuman tersebut dan sentuhan lembutnya dari pipi Shinichi yang masih memerah, lalu mengusap bibirnya dengan tangannya yang putih bersih itu. Shinichi masih saja tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya setelah kejadian yang begitu tiba-tiba. Dia menutup bibirnya dengan tangannya, dan merasakan sesuatu dari ciuman itu. Sakit, malu, memerah. Hanya itu yang dia rasakan.

"Sebelum aku pergi, aku telah memberikan sebuah hadiah kecil untukmu, karena kau telah hampir menangkapku selama ini," ucap KID lembut.

"K… Kamu…!" geram Shinichi yang masih memerah.

"_Jaa-na_, Tantei-kun~"

KID mengeluarkan bola-bola asapnya, lalu melemparkannya tepat di depan Shinichi.

_*POOF*_

Bola-bola tersebut berubah menjadi asap berwarna putih. Shinichi tidak bisa melihat pencuri keparat yang telah menciumnya tiba-tiba karena kabut buatan KID. Setelah asap-asap tersebut reda, jejak KID telah menghilang. Dari siluet Shinichi, KID telah terbang bebas dengan gantolenya menuju bulan purnama yang pada malam itu sangatlah bersinar. Shinichi masih saja terpaku dan berdiri di tempatnya, dan masih saja tidak bisa bergerak setelah KID memberikan sebuah 'hadiah' khusus untuk dirinya sendiri.

Pada malam itu, Shinichi berpikir… Apa KID benar-benar menyukai atau mencintai dirinya? Seorang pencuri budiman mencintai seorang detektif?

Mana mungkin itu bisa terjadi….

.

.

.

_**Part 2: Secret….**_

_**.  
><strong>_

"Kau tidak butuh mencampuri urusanku, Tantei-kun!"

"Ke… Kenapa?"

Malam itu berbeda seperti biasanya. KID yang selalu 'menggoda' Shinichi di setiap malam pencuriannya, sekarang malah memarahi detektif kritikus favoritnya setelah dia pikir kalau Shinichi hanya bisa mencampur urusannya yang masih belum diselesaikan.

Akhir-akhir ini, KID tidak pernah memberikan pertunjukkan terhadap fans-fansnya, apalagi terhadap Nakamori-keibu yang berapi-api untuk menangkap pencuri berkelas tinggi itu. Shinichi mencuriga akan kelakuan KID yang tidak biasa selama ini. Karena itulah, dia mencoba untuk menyelidikinya dengan bantuan kedua sahabat detektifnya, Hattori Heiji dan Hakuba Saguru.

Tapi suatu hari, Saguru menelpon Shinichi untuk memberitahukan sesuatu yang agak penting tentang KID. Dari situlah, Shinichi mengetahui kalau KID sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk mengincar sebuah permata yang telah menjadi target utamanya.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu mengapa aku bisa dapat tentang ini, berterima kasihlah kepada Kuroba-kun," gumam Saguru.

"Eh? Kuroba-kun?" tanya Shinichi heran.

Saguru mengangguk, "Ya, aku dan dia satu sekolah di SMA Ekoda. Akhir-akhir ini, kelakuan Kuroba-kun aneh dari biasanya, setelah pencurian yang dilakukan KID terakhir kalinya. Dia malah mengomel-omel sendirinya tentang Big Jewel yang bisa membuat orang menjadi abadi. Setelah aku periksa melalui _Google_, ternyata aku mengetahui kalau dia mengincar _Pandora Gem_."

"_Pandora Gem_, huh?" Shinichi hanya bisa terdiam dan memikirkan Pandora yang penuh dengan teka-teki dan ada hubungannya dengan KID.

Semua teka-teki itu, akan dia pecahkan pada malam ini. Di saat KID melakukan aksinya kembali setelah istirahat yang cukup panjang, dan Shinichi mendatanginya di tempat biasa mereka.

_'Harusnya aku tahu kalau Tantei-kun berkerja sama dengan Hakuba pasti bakal mengerikan,'_ batinnya.

Shinichi mencoba untuk mendekatinya. "Dengar KID, aku tidak mau ikut campur urusanmu. Tetapi, aku ingin menolongmu untuk menyelesaikan urusan i—"

"SUDAH AKU BILANG, JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR URUSANKU TENTANG PANDORA SIALAN ITU!" seru KID sampai-sampai dia keceplosan tentang urusannya.

Shinichi mengernyitkan alisnya ketika mendengar ceplosan KID yang disengaja, sampai-sampai KID segera tutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ternyata benar. Kau menghilang dari aksimu dan bertingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini, karena _Pandora Gem_ yang masih kau incar, 'kan? duga Shinichi. KID hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"Satu pertanyaan lagi, KID."

"Hm?" KID hanya bisa memasang wajah heran terhadapnya.

"Untuk apa… untuk apa kau mengincar permata yang bernama Pandora itu? Apa… apa permata itu berharga bagimu?" tanya Shinichi layaknya menginvestigasi penjahat.

KID pun memasang wajah marah dan menggertakkan giginya. Keterlaluan. Kelakuan Tantei-kun untuk malam ini sudah benar-benar melalui batas. Untuk apa dia ingin menolong seorang pencuri yang masih belum mendapatkan sesuatu yang diinginkannya? Dan untuk apa dia ingin menolongnya, meskipun dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang lika-liku hidupnya dengan Pandora sialan itu?

"Tidak perlu kau mengetahui itu lebih jauh, Tantei-kun. Kau hanya mengetahui namaku, kau hanya mengetahui aksi-aksiku. Tapi kau… kau tidak PERLU mengetahui hidupku yang terkait dengan Pandora keparat yang telah menghancurkan hidupku!" pekik KID.

"KID, bukannya aku ingin mengetahui hidupmu. Hanya saja aku…"

"DIA… DIA TELAH MEMBUAT AYAHKU MATI! DIA TELAH MENGANCAMKU SEHINGGA AKU HARUS MENJADI BEGINI!" teriak KID sehingga dia keceplosan lagi.

"Ayahmu… Kaitou KID generasi pertama?" tanya Shinichi heran.

KID mengangguk pelan lagi, "Ayahku… Kuroba Toichi yang meninggal 8 tahun yang lalu, karena mengincar Pandora dari ancaman Snake dari Organisasi Hitam yang tidak aku ketahui secara detail," jelas KID sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Shinichi terkejut dan takut setelah mendengar kata 'Organisasi Hitam' yang telah membuat hidupnya terancam menjadi Conan. Mana mungkin… Yang dia tahu kalau organisasi tersebut telah musnah oleh bantuan FBI dan CIA, 'kan? Ada dua kemungkinan yang ada di benak Shinichi. Satu: apa Organisasi yang mengancam KID berbeda dengan Organisasi itu? Atau dua: Apa orang yang ber-_code name_ Snake itu selamat dari musnahnya Organisasi itu?

"Kuso… Semua rahasiaku telah terbongkar malam ini. _KUSO! BAKA MEITANTEI!_" seru KID sambil mengeluarkan luapan amarahnya, meskipun bulir-bulir air matanya keluar dengan sendirinya.

Mendengar hal itu, Shinichi memasang wajah tersenyum datar kepada KID. KID hanya bingung dengan senyuman tanpa alasan dari Tantei-kun. Lalu, dia mencoba mengusap kedua pelupil matanya, dan terkejut melihat Shinichi yang mulai mendekatinya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Shinichi memaksa KID untuk menekan bibirnya. Tangan kiri Shinichi memegang pipi KID dengan lembut supaya dia bisa merasakan ciuman tersebut. Berbeda seperti sebelumnya, Shinichi malah menciumnya dengan ikhlas. KID hanya bisa merasakan ciuman tersebut dengan bermain adu lidah di dalam mulutnya.

Mereka melepaskan ciuman itu, dan Shinichi masih saja menyeringai datarnya. KID tidak mengetahui, kalau rival favoritnya bakal menciumnya kembali. Padahal pada malam terakhir itu, Shinichi merasa tidak menerima 'hadiah' langsung darinya.

"Ta… Tantei-kun. Kenapa… kenapa kau menciumku seperti itu?" tanya KID selagi dia mencoba menghilang rona merah dari pipinya.

Shinichi malah tersenyum halus, "Perlukah alasan?"

"Eh?"

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya kita itu sama, KID. Terancam oleh sebuah Organisasi yang berkriminal, menjaga satu rahasia kecil yang tidak mau dikeluarkan, dan banyak lagi," ucap Shinichi, "kau telah menjaga rahasiaku tentang identitas asliku ketika aku menjadi Conan terhadap Ran. Maka dari itu…"

Sekejap, KID merasakan pelukan yang erat dan lembut dari detektif kritikus favoritnya. Dibisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya dengan halus, "Sekarang, aku akan menjaga rahasiamu dan tidak akan kuberitahukan ke semua orang. Bahkan Nakamori-keibu ataupun Jirokichi-jiisan sekaligus."

"Tapi, aku tidak yakin kalau-"

"Jangan khawatir, _my favorite thief-san_. Rahasiamu akan kujaga. Seorang detektif tidak pernah membongkar rahasia sahabatnya," ujar Shinichi.

_'Sahabat? Jadi… dia menganggap aku seorang sahabat? Sahabat detektif?'_ batin KID sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Shinichi.

"Kau berjanji?" bisik KID lembut ke telinga Shinichi. Shinichi kembali tersenyum kepadanya,

"Ya KID. Aku berjanji…."

.

.

.

**_Part 3: Together…._**

**_.  
><em>**

Beberapa bulan kemudian…

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHINICHIIIIII~!_"

"Eh?"

Shinichi hanya melongo disaat dia telah bangun dari tidurnya, tiba-tiba saja Kaito malah menyambutnya dengan tebaran _confetti_ berwarna-warni. Dihiaskan dengan balon-balon gas yang melayang di sisi tempat tidurnya, dan beberapa burung merpati yang menolong Kaito untuk menebarkan kertas-kertas kecil yang berwarna-warni itu.

"Kaito, apa yang kau—"

"Coba tebak, hari ini hari apa hayoo~?" tebak Kaito.

"Ermm… Hari apa ya?" tanya Shinichi kepada dirinya sendiri sambil mengucak kelopak matanya, lalu menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya, "kok rasanya hari ini familiar banget, ya?"

"Astaga Shinichiiiii~! Kan hari ini hari ulang tahunmu yang ke-18! Kau lupa lagi ya?" seru Kaito.

"Eh?" Shinichi hanya bisa memasang wajah heran.

"Coba aku tanya, Tantei-kun. Hari ini tanggal berapa?" tanya Kaito kesal, mengucapkan nama Shinichi dengan sebutan lamanya.

"Tanggal… 4 Mei. Terus kenapa?" jawab Shinichi heran.

"Yang aku tahu, 4 Mei itu 'kan hari ulang tahunmu sendiri. Ya ampun Shinichi, kebiasaan lupamu itu masih belum hilang-hilang, ya?" gerutu Kaito.

"Ahahaha, _gomen gomen_. Karena banyak kasus-kasus yang membelengguku kemarin, jadinya aku hampir kelupaan dengan special event-ku sendiri," sesal Shinichi dengan tawa kecil.

"Pasti itu-itu lagi alasannya," gumam Kaito mendengus kesal. Shinichi hanya bisa memberikan tanda 'peace' terhadap Kaito, dan Kaito hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyuman halusnya. Tanpa aba-aba, Kaito menjentikkan jemarinya dan…

_*POOF*_

… sebuah _Lemon Pie_ telah tersedia di depan mata Shinichi. Dengan dihiaskan 18 lilin berwarna-warni yang pertanda kalau Shinichi akan bertambah umur ke-18, ditambah sebuah nama 'Kudo Shinichi' yang tertulis kanji dengan krim kocok di kue ulangtahunnya.

Shinichi hanya bisa terkesima dengan _Lemon Pie_ yang juga makanan favoritnya, dibuat kue ulangtahun untuknya dari kekasihnya sendiri.

"Ka… Kai, ini…"

"Yep! _Special birthday cake for you~!_"

Shinichi tersenyum bahagia ke Kaito, sebagai pertanda terima kasih di hari spesialnya. Tanpa aba-aba, dia menutup matanya untuk mengucapkan sebuah harapan dalam hati kecilnya, lalu meniupkan lilin-lilin yang telah dipancarkan api-api kecil, dengan halus dan perlahan. Kaito berteriak sepuas hatinya kepada Shinichi, sambil mengucapkan_ 'Happy Birthday'_ berkali-kali. Dengan isengnya, Kaito mengoleskan krim lemon dari kue ulang tahun Shinichi ke pipi Shinichi. Shinichi hanya bisa membalasnya dengan tersipu malu. Mereka langsung tertawa bersama karena itu.

"Ne Shinichi, harapanmu tadi apa?" tanya Kaito penasaran sambil meredakan tawaannya.

Shinichi langsung terdiam, dan pipi Shinichi semakin memerah layaknya kepiting rebus, menundukkan kepalanya perlahan dengan senyuman datarnya.

"Aku harap… aku harap hubungan kita bisa bertahan, hingga akhir hayat nanti. Bersama… selamanya…," ucap Shinichi sambil memeluk Kaito dengan lembut. Dia merasa tenang kalau memeluk Kaito, berasa dia menikmati oksigen yang lebih dari biasanya. Kaito memeluknya kembali, dengan erat dan halus. Sebuah pelukan yang lebih hangat daripada malam itu.

"Ya, kita selalu bersama. Sampai akhir nanti. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku akan tetap bersamamu, selalu," bisik Kaito lembut.

"Selalu?"

"_Always…_," ucap Kaito.

Sekejap, mereka melepaskan pelukan lembut dan hangat itu. Lalu, mereka berdua mulai tersenyum, kembali tertawa bersama, layaknya sepasang saudara kembar yang memberikan keceriaan satu sama lain. Wajah mereka pun mulai mendekat, dan bibir mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain. Menelusuri dan menikmati aliran-aliran di dalamnya dengan halus. Rintihan dan desahan dari ciuman itu memang terasa, namun mereka tidak mau berhenti merasakan kehalusan dan kelembutan dari ciuman yang mereka lakukan.

Hari itu, seperti hari yang begitu sempurna bagi mereka, daripada hari-hari sebelumnya…

Semuanya sempurna, sampai kejadian itu….

.

.

.

_**Last Part: Farewell….**_

_**.  
><strong>_

"Kenapa… kau… KENAPA KAU DATANG KE SINI, BAROU?"

"Heheh." Kaito hanya bisa tertawa kecil terhadap Shinichi, dengan mulutnya yang berlumuran darah. Tuxedo putihnya telah dilumurkan berwarna merah darah, tepat di vitalnya.

Shinichi hanya bisa khawatir dengan kekasihnya yang berbaring lemah di sampingnya. Menemaninya, di malam yang begitu gelap dan hujan mengguyuri kota Beika sebagai pelengkap.

"Kau masih bisa tertawa… KENAPA KAU MASIH BISA TERTAWA, PADAHAL KONDISIMU TELAH BEGINI?" pekik Shinichi, menahan air mata yang akan keluar dari kedua pelupil matanya.

"Shin… ichi, k… kau kha… watir ter… hadapku?" ucap Kaito pelan, sambil memegang pipinya dengan lembut dan perlahan.

Shinichi terdiam dari kepanikannya, dan merasakan sentuhan halus dari Kaito, yang tampaknya bakal dia rasakan untuk terakhir kalinya. Shinichi memejamkan kedua matanya dan teringat semua kenangan-kenangannya dengan Kaito. Dari pertama kali mereka bertemu sebagai rival, lalu menjaga rahasia masing-masing, hingga mereka bisa bersatu menjadi sebuah pasangan yang sepertinya bakal berakhir pada malam ini.

Tidak ada cinta yang sempurna, tidak ada cinta yang abadi. Semua bakal berakhir begitu saja, bagaikan hembusan angin.

Shinichi pun membuka kedua matanya kembali, dan melirik Kaito dengan wajah sendu. Wajah yang mengharapkan untuk tidak meninggalkannya, dan ingin hidup bersama dengannya kembali, meskipun itu satu kali saja.

"Ka… Kai, harusnya aku… harusnya aku yang mati malam ini! Bukanlah kau! Aku menyesali semua ini. Harusnya kau tidak usah datang dan menolongku!" seru Shinichi.

"Shin… Shinichi…, Aku… ti… tidak mau kau per… gi. Su… sudah menjadi tugas… ku untuk me… melindungimu. Dan sekarang, aku bahagia re… rela mati untuk… melindungimu," ucap Kaito pelan, sambil menghela nafas berkali-kali.

"Aku bahagia telah menjadi rivalmu, aku bahagia karena kau telah menjaga rahasiaku tentang Pandora itu, dan aku bahagia… karena kau telah menjadi satu untukku. Kau telah membuatku bahagia sampai sekarang. _I'm glad… I'm glad I met you_," lanjut Kaito tersenyum dengan bahagia yang tercampur rasa sendu.

Shinichi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia mengetahui… Kaito mengetahui kalau hidupnya bakal berakhir detik-detik sekarang. Dia mengetahui kalau… dia tidak bisa bersama lagi dengannya. Sebuah momen yang tidak mau dia lepaskan.

Perlahan, Kaito mendorong Shinichi dan mendekatinya. Lalu, dibisikkan suatu kalimat ke telinga Shinichi sebagai kalimat terakhir, "Aku… mencintaimu, Kudo Shinichi. Sampai kapanpun aku selalu mencintaimu."

Setelah itu, Kaito menoleh ke muka Shinichi perlahan-lahan, lalu menyentuh bibirnya meskipun bibirnya sendiri bercampur dan berlumuran darah. Shinichi mencoba merasakan ciuman dari rivalnya, sahabat karibnya, dan kekasihnya untuk terakhir kali. Meskipun, ada rasa sakit untuk tidak mau meninggalkannya. Dia tahu kalau dia bakal sendirian, bakal melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa dia, sampai waktu yang ditentukan.

Setelah Shinichi mencoba melepaskan ciuman yang halus namun sakit itu, dia melihat wajah kekasihnya yang tersenyum bahagia dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup. Tersenyum tanpa alasan yang pasti. Dia mencoba memegang pipi Kaito perlahan. Namun, hanya rasa dingin yang dirasakan dari pipinya.

Shinichi terkejut melihat keadaan Kaito yang dingin dari biasanya, lalu dia mencoba meraba tangannya, memeriksa denyut nadinya, dan mencubit pipinya. Tapi nihil, dia tidak terbangun pula, kedua pelupil mata indigonya tidak terbuka. Shinichi mencoba menekan bibirnya berkali-kali, namun percuma. Kuroba Kaito telah beristirahat dengan tenang, memberikan salam perpisahan kepada Kudo Shinichi dengan ciuman terakhir yang berlumuran darah, namun hangat nan lembut. Meninggalkan Shinichi dengan perasaan bak bahagia karena dirinya yang telah melengkapi hidup Kaito hingga malam ini.

Perlahan, Shinichi memeluk raga Kaito yang meskipun jiwanya telah menjauh darinya. Hujan masih membasahi sepasang kekasih yang telah mengakhiri pena kehidupan cinta mereka. Shinichi ingin merasakan pelukan itu untuk terakhir kalinya, meskipun hatinya menangis, dan tidak mau mengeluarkan bulir-bulir dari kedua matanya karena kepergian kekasihnya secara paksa.

"Aku… aku juga mencintaimu, Kuroba Kaito. Aku akan mencintaimu… sampai akhir hidupku. Janji," ucap Shinichi lirih, selagi dia memeluk raga Kaito dengan erat.

Hidup dengan cinta itu sangatlah berat. Terkadang, waktu akan melepaskan seseorang yang kita cintai dengan berat hati. Meskipun itu harus dipaksakan.

Dan itu pun terjadi, pada malam ini….

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Kaito: "Oi oi oooi!" *marah2***

**Aku: "Err... apa, Kai?"**

**Kaito: "Enak aja lo bikin gue mati gitu! Ga relaa~!"**

**Aku: "Ahahaha... gomen2 Kai. Mau aja sih kamu mati n bikin Shin-chan... menderita._." *lirik Shinichi yang lagi emo corner(?)***

**Kaito: "Tuh kan! Ente udah bikin Shinichi menderita! Nah, rasakan ini!" *sodor pistol***

**Aku: "AMPUUN ABANG KAAAAAI! W(OAOW)(?)" *kabuuuuur***

**Shinichi: *abis dari emo corner* "Err... ada apa ini?._.a"**

**Kaito: #heningseketika #bershower  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**yoo minna-saaaan~ kangen kah ama aku? 8D #hehmaumu **

**gomen banget kalau aku masih dalam status hiatus, meskipun aku pengen banget ngeapdet fic2 multichappieku yang ketunda2-_- tapi baru kusadari kalo data2 dari lappie lamaku belum kupindah OAO *apalagi semua fic2 yg belum kuselesaikan oAo* #bershower **

**BTW, fic ini keinspirasi oleh drabble fic yang ku baca gatau kapan sih._. yang penting mah, masih tau bacanya kapaan kapaaan kapaaaaan #demamayutingting XD dan ini juga... PFB-ku untuk si tomat kemaren2 *lirik tomat sinis-,-***

**.**

**akhir kata, sankyuu yang telah baca fic ini :D akhir kata, review? :3 **

**Ja-neeeee~ #kembalibershower**

**_Love and Peace, MSN1412_  
><strong>


	13. Sleep Together

**Sleep Together  
><strong>

**Genre: Romance  
><strong>

**Rating: K  
><strong>

**Pairing: chibi!KaiShin  
><strong>

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, typo, and SHONEN-AI ALERT! (Don't like? Don't read!)**

**.  
><strong>

**Disclamer:**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Sleep Together © MSN1412**

**.  
><strong>

**Summary:** **Pada malam itu, Kaito kecil ingin tidur bersama Shinichi kecil karena tidak bisa tidur sendirian.**

* * *

><p>Di malam yang begitu tenang, seorang anak kecil berumur 5 tahun yang berada di dalam kamar tidurnya—lebih tepatnya di dalam rumahnya yang besar, sedang tertidur pulas dan menelusuri alam mimpinya yang begitu menyenangkan. Serasa dia telah membuat sebuah dunia kecil sepuas mungkin. Tanpa batas, dan tanpa ada seseorang yang menganggunya.<p>

_*KREEEEK*_

Tiba-tiba, dunia kecilnya buyar ketika ada seseorang dengan tidak sengaja, membuka pintu kamar tidurnya. Hal itu membuat kedua pelupil mata anak itu, terbuka dengan sengaja. Kedua iris berwarna biru laut indah tersebut, langsung berkedip berkali-kali, dan melihat seseorang yang memasuki kamar tidurnya.

Tepat di depannya, seorang anak kecil yang sepertinya sebaya dan mempunyai wajah yang mirip dengannya—meskipun rambutnya beracak-acakan, memasang wajah setengah terbuka. Dengan membawa sebuah guling lembut yang tampaknya itu miliknya.

"Shin-chan…" Anak itu langsung mengucap kepada anak kecil yang masih berada di tempat tidurnya.

"Erm… Kai-chan kenapa ke cini? Kok Kai-chan belum bobo?" tanya anak yang bernama 'Shin-chan' itu.

"Kai-chan tidak bica bobo, Shin-chan. Kai-chan takut bobo cendilian," jawab anak yang bernama 'Kai-chan' itu.

Shin-chan termenung seketika. Sahabat karibnya bernama Kai-chan yang menginap selama beberapa hari di rumahnya, ternyata tidak bisa tidur kalau ada seseorang menemaninya. Khususnya dirinya sendiri. Merasa iba, Shin-chan menyuruh Kai-chan untuk tidur di kamarnya.

"Kai-chan cini cini. Kai-chan bobo cama Shin-chan aja," ajak Shin-chan.

"Boleh nih?" tanya Kai-chan curiga.

Shin-chan pun mengangguk. Kai-chan yang tadinya sedih dan murung karena tidak bisa tidur, gembira tanpa hentinya karena dia bakal tidur bersama dengan sahabatnya. Dengan girang, Kai-chan melangkah cepat menuju kamar tidur Shin-chan, dan naik ke ranjang tidur. Dimana ada Shin-chan yang menunggunya.

Sesampainya di ranjang yang berukuran medium tersebut, Kai-chan mulai merabah dirinya, dan menarik selimut yang masih menyelimuti Shin-chan di dekatnya. Tanpa alasan, Shin-chan yang melihat Kai-chan bahagia, langsung blushing begitu saja. Shin-chan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan kembali merebahkan dirinya menuju kasur yang lembut.

Mereka telah merebah di tempat tidur bersama. Tapi, mereka masih saja memandang satu sama lain. Tidak bisa kembali menikmati dunia kecil mereka.

"Kok Shin-chan belum bobo? Apa Kai-chan bikin Shin-chan tidak bica bobo?" tanya Kai-chan pelan.

"Bukan Kai-chan. Hanya caja, Shin-chan tidak bica bobo dali tadi," ucapnya.

Tanpa pemberitahuan, Kai-chan mengarahkan jemari kecilnya menuju rambut Shin-chan yang lebih rapi darinya. Lalu, menghelus helaian rambut Shin-chan dengan lembutnya. Shin-chan hanya bisa merasa geli, dan dia kembali blushing. Kai-chan hanya membalasnya dengan seringai imutnya.

"Kita bobo yuk, Shin-chan. Becok pagi 'kan, kita bakal pelgi cama olangtuanya Shin-chan," ajak Kai-chan.

"Hayuk," ucapnya sambil mengangguk pelan, masih merasakan helusan rambutnya dari Kai-chan.

"_Oyacumi_, Kai-chan~." Shin-chan langsung tertidur pulas setelah dia merasakannya beberapa menit.

Setelah Shin-chan melanjutkan untuk menikmati dunia kecilnya, Kai-chan memberhentikan helusan dari rambut Shin-chan, lalu mengarahkan jemarinya menuju pipi Shin-chan. Dengan diam-diam, Kai-chan mendekati wajahnya menuju wajah Shin-chan, dan mengecup pipinya sebagai pertanda selamat malam.

"_Oyacumi_, Shin-chan…," ucapnya, lalu menutup kedua matanya dan menelusuri alam mimpi kecilnya, dan memeluk gulingnya erat-erat.

Pada akhirnya, Kai-chan bisa tertidur dengan lelapnya, dengan Shin-chan yang berada di dekatnya. Menikmati dunia kecil yang mereka buat sepuas hati mereka,

Di malam yang bertebaran bintang-bintang, untuk menyinari dunia mereka….

**…**

_**Let's nestle close together, so that we could sleep.**_  
><em><strong>Like a melody and harmony in love….<strong>_

_**(COLORS ~Melody and Harmony~ by Jaejoong and Yoochun)**_

_****…****_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Shinichi: *supicless***

**Kaito: *supicless***

**Me: "... ngomong atuh. satu kata we."-_-**

**Shinichi n Kaito: "... TERNYATA KITA INI UNYU-UNYU GINI YAAAAA?" *pose anak alay(?)* :3**

**Me: " ... =_= BUBAAAR~!"**

**masih dalam status hiatus sih, tapi iseng-iseng aja bikin drabble untuk refreshing sebelum aku lanjut melaksanakan UAS Senin nanti :) *urgh, what a bloddy Monday. I hate Monday!-_- #stressakut* *banting2 buku(?)***

**at last, sankyuu udah membaca drabble yang unyu2 gini :D #plaaaaaakk akhir kata, review :3**

** Jaa matta-neee~~ *lempar buku Fisika dan Biologi sana-sini*-_- | Shinichi n Kaito: ****"Author gila..." | Me: "DALEEEEEM!"-_- *lempar buku ke Shinichi n Kaito***_**  
><strong>_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**Love and Peace, MSN1412...  
><strong>_


	14. Winter Rose

**Winter Rose  
><strong>

**Genre: Romance  
><strong>

**Rating: T  
><strong>

**Pairing: KaiShin/KIDShin  
><strong>

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo, abal, fluff fail, and SHONEN-AI ALERT! (Don't like? Don't read!)**

**.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Winter Rose © MSN1412**

**.  
><strong>

**Summary:** **Di taman itu, mereka bertemu tuk pertama kali, bermain bersama, berpisah, dan bertemu kembali.**

* * *

><p>"Ayo teman-teman, kita main perang bola salju!"<p>

"Gimana kita bikin manusia salju saja? Kalau bisa, yang lebiih besar dari sebelumnya!"

"Kayaknya aku lebih enak bikin malaikat salju, deh~!"

Semua anak-anak di taman kota Beika, mengisi keceriaan mereka dengan memainkan material salju yang memang sudah berturunan dan menumpuk seluruh bagian Beika sejak kemarin malam. Tapi karena salju yang menimbun sebagian sisi, apalagi di sebagian jalan raya, sebagian orang merasa aktivitasnya terganggu akan halangan tumpukan salju tersebut.

Desember menjelang, musim gugur pun telah berakhir. Musim dingin telah datang dengan kedatangan butiran-butiran salju yang turun dari kumpulan-kumpulan awan kelabu. Cuaca semakin dingin, suhu menurun drastis tidak seperti biasa. Namun bagi sebagian orang-orang, cuaca ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang harus mereka alami selama musim dingin. Mereka pun menghangatkan diri mereka dengan mengenakan syal, topi kupluk, ataupun jaket tebal berlapis.

Kembali ke taman Beika, ternyata tidak semua anak di taman itu yang menikmati keceriaan akan tumpukan-tumpukan salju yang muncul begitu saja. Seorang anak berumur 7 tahun, mengenakan jaket berwarna biru tua dan diselimutkan oleh syal biru langit, sedang membaca buku _'Sign of Four'_ karya _Sir Arthur Conan Doyle_ sambil mengayunkan dirinya di ayunan yang didudukinya. Tampaknya anak itu lebih suka membaca buku dibandingkan bermain salju yang terbuat dari butiran-butiran air yang membeku dan turun ke pijakan Bumi. Anak itu membaca sambil memainkan jemari kecilnya menuju halaman selanjutnya.

Tampaknya bagi dirinya, membaca buku lebih bagus untuk mengisi musim dinginnya.

"Kau tidak bermain dengan anak-anak lain?"

"Bosan," gumamnya datar.

Tiba-tiba, anak itu sadar kalau dia sedang bergumam dengan seseorang. Dia memberhentikan membacanya, dan melipat sebagian halaman buku itu untuk pembatas. Dia menutup buku yang sedikit tebal itu, dan melirik anak kecil yang hanya mengenakan jaket berwarna hijau daun, tampak sebaya dengannya, barusan menyapanya sambil bertanya kepadanya. Anak itu terbelalak sedikit kaget ketika anak kecil yang menyapanya dan sekarang berdiri di depannya, mempunyai wajah yang begitu mirip. Bagaikan dirinya melihat refleksinya dengan cermin transparan, namun hanya model rambut yang membedakannya.

"Kau … mirip sekali denganku," ucapnya pelan.

Anak itu pun mengangguk pelan. "Aku juga! Wow, aku tidak percaya kalau aku bisa bertemu diriku yang lain," sahutnya.

"Apa maksudmu _'diriku yang lain'_?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit sarkatis.

Dia tertawa kecil begitu mendengarnya, "Maksudku, anak lain yang mirip sekali denganku," ujarnya.

"Oooh begitu…." Dia langsung membuka bukunya dan kembali melanjutkan untuk membaca. Anak yang berambut acak-acakkan itu langsung mendengus sedikit kesal, dan duduk di ayunan di dekatnya. Dia pun memegang tiang ayunan untuk penahan, dan melirik anak itu yang sedang fokus membaca. Dengan isengnya, anak itu melihat judul buku yang dibacanya, dan menyipitkan kedua matanya karena dia pikir kalau buku yang dibacanya itu sedikit membosankan.

Untuk apa dia membaca buku yang sedikit tidak penting dan membosankan itu, sedangkan musim dingin ini harus diisi dengan sedikit keceriaan? Pikirnya.

Dengan iseng, dia mencoba untuk mengulurkan tangannya di dekat anak itu. Anak itu memberhentikan untuk membaca lagi, dan melihat uluran tangan dari anak yang telah duduk di sebelahnya.

_*PLOP*_

Setangkai mawar putih salju tiba-tiba bermunculan dari tangannya. Anak itu langsung terkesima dan melirik dirinya yang tersenyum menyeringai untuknya.

"_Ha'i!_ Mawar putih untukmu~!_ Boku wa _Kuroba Kaito_, kimi?_"

Anak itu langsung tersipu malu melihat seringai imutnya. "Shinichi … Kudo Shinichi. _Yoroshiku ne_, Kuroba-_kun_," ucap Shinichi selagi dia menerima tangkaian mawar dari Kaito, dan mencoba untuk menghilangkan rona merah yang muncul tiba-tiba dari pipinya.

"Uhh … Shin-_chan_ manis deh kalo merona begitu~," goda Kaito sambil tertawa kecil.

"_Ba … Barou!_ Ini cuma efek dari matahari terbenam. Dan kenapa kau malah memanggilku begitu? Itu hanya membuatku malu, tahu!" gerutu Shinichi sampai-sampai pipinya merona lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

"Matahari terbenam? Aduh Shinichi, sekarang adanya tuh efek dari salju, bukan efek dari matahari terbenam," jelas Kaito sambil mengarahkan tangannya untuk mendapatkan butiran-butiran salju yang masih menurun ke Bumi.

"Aaargh … Sama saja! Yang penting aku memerah karena itu, lah!" gerutu Shinichi mencibirkan mulutnya. Kaito hanya membalasnya dengan tawaan kecil.

Di saat Shinichi kembali melanjutkan untuk membaca bukunya, Kaito beranjak dari ayunan yang telah didudukinya, dan membuat bola kecil dari salju yang ditapakinya. Dengan iseng, Kaito melempar bola salju buatannya dan mengenai pipi Shinichi. Shinichi pun mulai kesal sambil mengusap pipinya dari salju yang melekat di saat Kaito menyeringai sambil tertawa karena mengenai sasaran. Lalu, dibuatlah sebuah bola salju, dan langsung dilemparkannya sampai-sampai mengenai tepat di muka Kaito.

"Shin-chan! Kok gitu sih ke aku? Mukaku jadi dingin nih!" seru Kaito kesal.

"Salahmu sendiri yang mulai! Dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!" balas Shinichi kesal.

Shinichi pun beranjak dari ayunan yang didudukinya dan meletakkan bukunya di atas ayunan itu.

"Nah, Kaito. Saatnya pembalasan dariku!" ancam Shinichi dengan seringai sedikit jahat, Kaito hanya meliriknya dengan sedikit panik. Apa tingkat emosinya langsung meninggi ketika dia melempar bola salju ke arahnya?

Dengan seringai liciknya, Shinichi membuat bola salju kembali dan melempar ke arah Kaito. Untunglah Kaito cekat akan penyerangan Shinichi, sehingga dia bisa menghindar dari lemparan bola salju Shinichi. Dan dia melemparkan bola salju yang dibuatnya tadi ke arah Shinichi. Tapi dengan cekat, Shinichi mencoba untuk menghindar serangan Kaito. Setelah itu, Shinichi merasakan suatu hal yang baru dia rasakan dari dalam benaknya.

"Wow … Aku tidak menyangka kalau bermain perang bola salju ini sangatlah menyenangkan!" seru Shinichi bangga, selagi dia melemparkan bola salju lagi ke Kaito sebagai pembalasan. Kaito malah senang bukan main, bisa bermain bola salju dengan Shinichi yang baru saja dia kenal.

Kaito menghindar dari serangan Shinichi, lalu melemparkan bola saljunya lagi ke Shinichi. Shinichi menghindar dan menyerang Kaito. Begitu sebaliknya. Sampai setengah jam kemudian, secara tidak sengaja, Shinichi terpeleset dan hampir terjatuh di tumpukan salju. Kaito ingin menolongnya, tapi dia pun mengalami hal yang sama. Sehingga mereka berdua pun terjatuh di tumpukan salju yang begitu dingin.

Kaito merasakan hal yang begitu hangat yang terasa dari bibirnya. Dia pun terbelalak kaget ketika dia menindih Shinichi, dan secara tidak sengaja bibir mereka pun bersentuhan satu sama lain. Kaito segera menjauhi Shinichi dan melepaskan ciuman pertama—yang—tidak—sengaja itu, dan berminta maaf ke Shinichi berkali-kali dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"_Go … Gomenasai_ Shinichi! Itu benar-benar tidak sengaja," sesal Kaito malu-malu.

"Ayolah, Kai. Itu 'kan hanya kecelakaan. Tidak apa-apa kok," balas Shinichi tersenyum datar, lalu membangkitkan dirinya sambil pipinya merona, lagi. Entah memerah akibat hawa dingin menghembus tubuhnya karena tertindih di tumpukan salju dan cuaca sekarang, atau ketidaksengajaan oleh Kaito tadi sehingga dia telah mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya.

"_Huff …_ Syukurlah," ucap Kaito lega. Untunglah Shinichi masih memaafkan dia karena kecelakaan itu. Biasanya kalau ada kejadian itu, kadang-kadang laki-laki atau perempuan bakal marah-marah tidak jelas karena mengalami ciuman pertama yang benar-benar tidak disengaja. Namun berbeda dengan Shinichi, dia malah memaafkan dirinya.

"Kaito…."

"Y … ya?" Kaito pun melirik Shinichi yang tampaknya mengarah menuju dirinya. Tanpa disengaja, Shinichi memeluk Kaito dengan eratnya. Begitu erat sampai-sampai hawa dingin yang menghembus mereka tidak terasa sama sekali. Dengan malu-malu, Kaito mengeratkan pelukan itu. Melirik Shinichi dan merasa heran … mengapa dia ingin sekali memeluk dirinya?

"Makasih ya, Kaito. Aku pikir kalau aku bakal menghabiskan hari ini dengan membaca buku saja, selagi aku menunggu Kaa-san yang sedang belajar dengan Sensei-nya," bisik Shinichi lembut ke telinga Kaito.

"Hah? Kaa-san-mu?" tanya Kaito selagi dia melepaskan pelukan itu.

Shinichi mengganggukkan kepalanya. "Sudah beberapa jam dia berada di kafé itu," ujar Shinichi sambil menunjukkan kafe yang dia maksud.

"Ah! Tou-san-ku ada di sana juga. Katanya sih ingin bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang yang telah Tou-san janjikan," ujar Kaito. Shinichi hanya ber-_oh_ mengerti.

"Erm, Shinichi…."

"_Nani?_" tanyanya pelan.

"Kita kembali ke kafé, yuk! Aku punya firasat kalau Tou-san-ku dan Kaa-san-mu sedang menunggu kita. Oh iya! Setelah kita tiba di sana, kita beli secangkir cokelat hangat untuk menghangatkan tubuh kita. Kayaknya, hawa di sini semakin dingin nih," bujuk Kaito.

Shinichi pun menggangguk setuju. Dia langsung mengambil buku Holmes-nya, dan tangannya langsung memegang tangan Kaito. Dengan cepat, Kaito bergegas menuju kafé di seberang taman dengan Shinichi yang merasa terdorong oleh Kaito, dan menyuruh Kaito berhati-hati untuk berlari.

Pada hari itu, sebuah ikatan persahabatan telah tersambung begitu sempurna.

Tetapi mereka tidak mengetahui, mereka bakal bertemu kembali,

Dengan keadaan yang begitu berbeda….

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

_"What a perfect night. A perfect Christmas Eve…."_

Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu. Kedua anak itu tidak bisa bertemu kembali setelah pertemuan pertama dan terakhir mereka. Malam itu, di tempat yang sama, dengan salju yang berturunan tidak lebat dari biasanya. Seorang pemuda berpakaian segala putih, diselimutkan oleh syal berwarna merah mawar, dengan topi pesulapnya dan mengenakan _monocle_ di mata kanannya. Dengan seringainya yang masih dia pasang lalu berjalan-jalan kecil di taman Beika yang sunyi senyap. Hanya ada kelipan lampu dari lampu taman yang menyinarinya dan taman itu.

"Entah mengapa aku ingin sekali ke tempat ini. Serasa bernostalgia dengan masa laluku ketika bertemu dengannya….

… Kudo Shinichi, atau aku sapa saja _Tantei-kun_. _I miss that moment_," gumamnya sendiri.

Kuroba Kaito yang sekarang bersosok Kaitou KID pada saat ini, mengunjungi taman Beika hanya untuk bernostalgia dengan masa lalunya. Setelah dia beradu duel bertarung dengan Nakamori-keibu dan para pasukannya kala dia mencuri _Crystal Deer,_ di tempat yang penuh kerumunan dengan orang-orang yang menunggu hingga hari Natal tiba.

Tapi di saat KID melaksanakan pekerjaan rahasianya, KID hampir kecewa, memasang wajah sedikit pasrah di saat Shinichi yang telah dia anggap sebagai sahabat dan rival yang dia cintai, tidak datang mengunjunginya. Ketika dia berhendak ke kediamannya, dia melirik seluruh ruangan di rumah itu. Kosong. Serasa tidak ada penghuni di kediaman Kudo. Shinichi tidak ada di rumahnya.

Namun tapakkan KID terhenti seketika, di saat seorang pemuda mengenakan tuxedo berwarna hitam, dengan dilapiskan syal berwarna biru muda yang kayaknya sebaya dengannya, sedang duduk di ayunan di mana dia bertemu dengan Shinichi untuk pertama kalinya. Sambil mengarahkan kepalanya menuju langit di mana salju masih berturunan. Merasa dia sedang melirik sambil mengharapkan sesuatu.

Dari pandangan KID, KID merasa dia mengalami sebuah _déjà vu_. Serasa dia bertemu dengan Shinichi kembali dan pikirannya memutar balik semua pengalamannya di tempat ini 10 tahun yang lalu. Penasaran, KID mengarahkan kakinya menuju pemuda itu, dan mengulurkan tangannya ke depan mukanya.

_*PLOP*_

Mawar putih salju muncul dari tangan KID dan membuat pemuda itu terkejut dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke mawar putih yang sepertinya dia kenal. Diliriknya seseorang yang memberikan setangkai mawar itu, dan dilihatlah Kaitou KID yang telah berdiri di depannya.

Tapi di sisi lain, dia merasakan sebuah momen yang sepertinya terulang kembali….

"Mau apa kau kesini, KID?" tanya Shinichi dengan nada sedikit sarkatis, lalu menerima tangkaian bunga dari rival favoritnya, "bukannya kau harus mengelabui Keibu dan mencuri yang kau targetkan malam ini?"

KID malah tersenyum datar. "Pertunjukanku telah berakhir, Tantei-kun. Apalagi, permata itu bukan permata yang ku incar, kok. Omong-omong, mengapa kau tidak datang ke pertunjukkanku tadi?" tanyanya balik.

Shinichi hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengeluh, lalu beranjak dari ayunan yang didudukinya, melepaskan tangkaian mawar putih yang diberikan KID ke tapakan salju. Lalu, berjalan kecil dan memandang sebuah tempat yang sepertinya tempat yang begitu banyak kenangan untuknya.

"Entah kenapa … aku ingin sekali ke tempat ini. Tempat ini … mengingatku akan pertemuan pertamaku dengan seseorang yang telah membuatku suka dengannya. Heh, aku teringat dengan ciuman pertama yang ku alami di sini," gumam Shinichi pelan.

KID termenung seketika sambil pasrah. KID—atau Kaito mengetahui kalau dia telah berdiri di depan Kudo Shinichi. Tapi Shinichi sendiri, dia tidak mengetahui kalau orang yang dia sebut itu TELAH berdiri di depannya. Tanpa aba-aba, KID memegang tangan Shinichi, lalu menariknya pelan. Shinichi pun kaget dan lebih kaget lagi di saat dia memandang KID begitu dekat. Begitu dekatnya hingga membuat Shinichi teringat akan seseorang.

"Tantei-kun…."

"Ya?" Shinichi langsung memandang KID.

"Tolong … buka _monocle_ dan topiku," pinta KID.

"A … Apa?" tanya Shinichi heran.

"Tidak ada basa-basi lagi. Tolong copot keduanya," ucap KID pelan tanpa memberitahu alasan terhadap Shinichi akan permintaannya.

Dengan pelan, Shinichi membuka topi pesulap dan melepaskan monocle yang selalu dikenakan KID untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya. Lalu dilepaskan kedua benda itu dan terjatuh seketika di tumpukan salju yang tidak begitu tebal.

Shinichi pun terbelalak kaget, kaget bercampur heran begitu dia melihat sosok Kaitou KID yang sebenarnya. Rambut hitam kecokelatan yang acak-acakkan, dan muka yang begitu mirip dengannya. KID hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman sendunya. Berharap kalau dia mengingat dirinya yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan sosok aslinya.

"Ka … Kaito…?"

"_Surprised … Shin-chan?_" ucapnya pelan dengan menyebut nama kecilnya.

Mau bagaimana dia terkejut_ …_ kalau dia benar-benar tidak mengetahui dan menyadari kalau sahabat karib yang telah dia sukai itu … Kaito itu … selalu ada di dekatnya meskipun dia telah menjadi rival-nya? Shinichi pun ber-_hmph_ kepada KID yang memberitahukan identitas aslinya, lalu diambilkannya sebagian salju yang ditapakinya. Dibuatlah sebuah bola salju dari tangan Shinichi sendiri, dan—

_*PLASSH*_

—tanpa sengaja, Kaito terkena oleh lemparan bola salju, dan tepat mengenai mukanya. Sama seperti hari itu.

"Shin-chaaaan, apa-apaan yang tadi ituuu~?" gerutu Kaito dengan nada _childish_-nya.

"Hahaha…. Sama seperti hari itu, 'kan? Kau melempar bola salju dan mengenaiku, lalu aku membalasnya kembali?" ucap Shinichi dengan nada sindir, selagi tawaan ke Kaito masih belum berhenti.

Tiba-tiba, Kaito mulai memasang seringai jahatnya ke Shinichi, berancang-ancang untuk membalas penyerangannya. Diambillah dan dibuat beberapa bola salju, lalu ditargetkannya menuju Shinichi. Tapi karena Shinichi mengetahui penyerangan balasan dari Kaito, dengan iseng-iseng Shinichi mulai kabur dari serangan Kaito. Kaito pun mengejarnya selagi dia melempar bola-bola salju ke arah Shinichi. Meskipun begitu, mereka langsung melampiaskan kebahagiaan mereka dengan tertawa bersama-sama. Tawaan itu menggema seluruh sisi taman, dan tak ada orang lain yang mendengarnya selain mereka sendiri.

"UWAAAAA…!"

Tak disengaja, Shinichi kembali terpeleset dan hampir terjatuh. Kaito pun buru-buru menghampirinya, tetapi di saat dia menarik syal Shinichi, dia juga terpeleset. Sehingga mereka berdua langsung terjatuh kembali di lapisan salju yang tidak tebal sampai-sampai mereka merintih kesakitan bersama.

Lagi-lagi, Kaito menindih Shinichi sama seperti hari itu. Tetapi, mereka malah tidak berciuman satu sama lain. Mereka masih saja memandang dengan pandangan yang begitu dekat, dengan pelan mereka mendekatkan kepala mereka, dan bibir mereka pun bersentuhan. Tidak seperti kejadian itu, kejadian ini benar-benar disengaja, mereka langsung berciuman meskipun mereka masih berbaring di bawah salju yang mengguyur tidak deras. Semakin lama semakin membara, hingga mereka merintih dan mendesah karena ciuman yang telah menghangatkan mereka. Mengalahkan hawa dingin sekaligus.

Mereka pun melepaskan ciuman itu, dan mulai bernapas kembali. Bernapas di udara yang begitu sama. Kaito merasakan hatinya … cintanya … semakin dekat ke Shinichi. _So close…._

Kaito membangkitkan dirinya dan membantu Shinichi untuk bangkit, lalu mereka menatap kembali dengan pipi mereka yang begitu memerah. Entah memerah karena hawa dingin atau apa.

"Dekat…."

"Eh?"

Shinichi memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka mulutnya kembali dan berkata, "Yang tadi itu, dekat sekali. Sama seperti yang aku harapkan untuk saat ini."

"Harapan…." Kaito terdiam sejenak, lalu mulai bertanya kembali, "Memang, apa harapanmu untuk tahun ini?"

Shinichi menarik Kaito di dalam pelukan eratnya, dan dia mendekap di badan Kaito dengan tersipu malu. Hangat, terasa hangat. Sama seperti saat itu, Kaito terasa momen itu berulang kembali, namun dengan beberapa momen yang diubah. Dia pun mengeratkan pelukannya, dan bersandar di pundak Shinichi.

"Ingin lebih dekat…. Aku berharap untuk tahun ini, bisa bertemu dirimu di tempat ini. Lalu mendekatkan hatiku … dan cintaku yang ku pendam selama ini," bisik Shinichi lirih.

"Ja … Jadi, kamu—"

"Ya…." Shinichi memotong pembicaraannya, dan melepaskan pelukan mereka supaya dia bisa melihat Kaito kembali. Mencoba untuk memberikan ciuman kilat ke bibir Kaito, lalu berkata di sela-sela ciumannya, "Aku mencintaimu. Aku mulai mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu dan ketika aku melihatmu."

"Kau tahu, aku juga mulai mencintaimu Shinichi. Ketika pertama kali aku melihatmu," ucap Kaito balik, "dan aku kira, aku telah mencintaimu sebelum aku bertemu denganmu." Kaito langsung tersenyum menyeringai bahagia ke Shinichi.

Mereka pun mendekatkan kepala mereka dan berciuman kembali di taman yang begitu sepi. Hanya ada butiran-butiran salju yang masih turun, ditambah suara lonceng yang mulai berbunyi berkali-kali. Semakin lama semakin keras, menggema sampai tempat mereka. Pertanda Natal sebentar lagi telah tiba. Mereka mulai melepaskan ciuman itu, dan melirik langit yang malam itu memang penuh dengan bintang-bintang kecil yang bersinar terangnya meskipun terhalang oleh awan kelabu yang tipis.

Mereka berdua langsung mengeratkan pegangan tangan mereka, melirik langit sambil mengucapkan semua harapan yang mereka inginkan untuk tahun ini, dan tahun yang akan mendatang. Di taman ini, mereka bertemu, bermain bersama, mengalami ciuman pertama mereka, lalu berpisah, dan bertemu kembali … dengan sosok asli mereka.

"_Merry Christmas, _Shinichi_. I really love you so much_," ucap Kaito terhadap Shinichi.

Shinichi mengeluh, dan tertawa kecil. Menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala Kaito sambil mengucapkan, "_Merry Christmas too, _Kaito. Terima kasih telah memberikanku hadiah yang spesial untuk tahun ini, _and …_ _I really love you too._"

Di tempat yang tidak jauh dari mereka, setangkai mawar putih yang dijatuhkan Shinichi, tergeletak diantara lapisan salju dengan sebuah tulisan tangan yang ditulis di salju tersebut. Tertulis nama mereka dengan lambang cinta di tengah-tengahnya.

Mereka pun berjanji akan tetap menjaga cinta mereka yang telah bercampur malam ini.

_What a perfect Christmas day for them…._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My only hope is that, you be at my side.**__** Yes, close to heart, close to my love.**_  
><em><strong>The one and only love is here in my hands….<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will be here only for you, always. C<strong>__**lose to heart, close to your love.**_  
><em><strong>Our love blends together, in our hearts. Winter rose….<strong>_

_**(Winter Rose by TVXQ….)**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: (25/12) RE-POST because there's some little edit after I re-read it v^^  
><strong>

**okay, no need some stupid script with them again ~_~  
><strong>

**lagu Winter Rose-nya HoMin TVXQ telah membuat diriku bikin fic KaiShin yang fluff-nya FAIL banget oAo tapi hasilnya... donnate? udah lama gabikin fic yang full fluff ~_~ *hontou ni*  
><strong>

**btw, meskipun aku gangerayain Natal karena y'know what I mean..., tapi fic ini untuk 3 temenku dari PervyFam yg ngerayain Natal tuk tahun ini ^^ *khususnya ente, matmat~ :* #salahemot***

**.**

**at last, sankyuu telah membaca fic ini and MERRY CHRISTMAS buat author/reader/reviewer yang merayakannya ^^ **

**btw, review?._. Jaa matta-nee~!**

**_Love and Peace, MSN1412..._**

**P.S: kumpulan oneshot ku tandain completed untuk saat ini ^^ tapi kalo ada fic oneshot lain yang aku bikin, bakal ku post meskipun itu completed :)  
><strong>


	15. New Year's Eve

**New Year's Eve  
><strong>

**Genre: Romance  
><strong>

**Rating: T  
><strong>

**Pairing: KaiShin  
><strong>

**Warning: AU, OOC, Shinichi POV, gaje, typo, and SHONEN-AI ALERT! (Don't like? Don't read!)**

**.  
><strong>

**Disclamer:**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**New Year's Eve © MSN1412**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"I want to kiss you on December 31st from 11:59pm - 12:01am so I can have a great ending &amp; have an amazing beginning." -New Year's Eve<em>**

**_._**

**_._**

_Tahun baru itu…._

Biasanya kan selalu beridentik dengan pergantian tahun dari tahun sebelumnya ke tahun berikutnya. Ditambah lagi dengan tebaran kembang api yang dinyalakan oleh orang-orang berwarna warni dan tiupan terompet yang berharmoni, terus kita merayakan Tahun Baru bersama orang yang kita cintai….

Tapi entah mengapa … tahun baru ini, merasa berbeda dari sebelumnya….

Mau bagaimana berbeda, kalau kekasihku yang bernotabene 'Kaitou KID' sang pencuri ulung yang selalu 'tidak bisa ditangkap' itu masih belum datang juga.

Sudah beberapa menit lagi untuk mengarah ke pukul 12, dan sudah lama kutunggu di tempat atap gedung Haido Hotel sesuai janjinya. Tapi dia masih saja belum muncul.

Sebenarnya, si keparat Kaito itu … lagi apa sih sampai-sampai kelamaan begitu?

_*BRAAAAK*_

Ku lirik ke arah pintu yang terbuka keras-keras, lalu di lihatlah seorang pemuda yang sebaya dan memiliki wajah yang sama denganku. Dengan terengah-engah, dia menutup pintu dan mengarah ke aku yang telah kutunggu dirinya selama beberapa jam ini.

"Kelamaan, Kai. Dari mana saja sih?" tanyaku curiga.

"_Gomen … Gomenasai_ Shinichi, ada gangguan," ucapnya sambil memaafkanku berkali-kali.

"Untunglah kau datang tepat waktu. Masih ada waktu 3 menit lagi, kok," gumamku sambil menunjukkan jam tanganku.

"Huft … syukurlah, Shin-chan~," leganya sambil memelukku erat-erat.

"Oi oi oi … kan sudah aku bilang, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!" seruku kesal selagi aku mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hahahaha … entah mengapa kamu manis sekali deh kalo dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Shin-chan'~," godanya lalu mengeratkan pelukanku seperti dia memeluk _kuma-chan_-nya.

Mukaku _blushing_ begitu saja di saat Kaito dengan sekali lagi, berhasil membuatku malu dengan godaannya. Tapi, mungkin aku akan mengingat godaannya untuk malam ini. Soalnya kan malam ini … kita bakal berganti tahun.

"Oi, Kaito…."

"Hm?" Dia berdengung di dekat telingaku.

"Sekarang … sekarang sudah jam berapa sih?" tanyaku curiga.

"Jam 11:58, dua menit lagi menjelang tahun baru," gumamnya selagi dia mencoba melirik jam tangannya dengan masih memelukku. Dia langsung bertanya keheranan, "Terus … kenapa gitu, Shinichi?"

Aku langsung melepaskan pelukan erat itu perlahan, lalu melirik Kaito dengan lurus dan senyuman datarku. Aku pun mengarahkan jari telunjukku tepat ke bibir Kaito, mencoba untuk memperingati Kaito agar tidak berbicara dahulu. Tapi Kaito masih curiga dan heran kepadaku, dan aku tetap memasang _poker face_-ku terhadapnya.

"Pada tanggal 31 Desember jam 11:59 nanti, aku ingin menciummu tepat malam tahun baru ini," gumamku pelan. Kaito ingin berbicara lagi, namun aku menyuruhnya tuk diam sejenak.

" … aku ingin kau menciumku sampai tanggal 01 Januari pukul 00:01 nanti, agar kita dapat menulis momen akhir yang bahagia untuk tahun ini … dan momen awal yang bahagia pula untuk tahun nanti," lanjutku dengan tersenyum halus ke Kaito.

Aku pun melepaskan sentuhan telunjukku dari bibirnya, dan Kaito hanya melihatku dengan terpaku. Tanpa kata satupun, merasa heran terhadap diriku yang memberikan satu permintaan khusus malam Tahun Baru ini.

"Jadi … sekarang saatnya—" Kaito memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara, lalu menolehkan kepalanya untuk mendekatku. Setelah itu, dia mencoba untuk menyentuh bibir dinginku perlahan. Aku pun merasakan sentuhan bibir darinya.

"—aku menciummu, kan…? Shinichi. Dan kita akhiri dan awali momen ini … bersama-sama," bisiknya halus di sela-sela bibir kita yang akan bersentuhan.

Tepat pukul 11:59, kita pun melanjutkan ciuman kita dengan halus dan lembut. Meskipun kita bermain adu tarung lidah di dalam mulut kita yang masih berbagi satu sama lain, dan meskipun kita mendesah karena ciuman yang akan mengakhiri dan mengawali segalanya, namun kita tetap melanjutkan ciuman ini. Sampai waktu yang telah kujanjikan dengan Kaito.

_*DEEEENG DEEEENG DEEEENG DEEEENG*_

Jam antik yang jauh dari tempat kita pun berbunyi klasik sampai dua belas kali. Pertanda kalau Bumi yang kita pijak telah berputar selama satu revolusi, dan tahun ini telah berganti pada tahun berikutnya. Dan bulan Januari pun berulang kembali. Irama bunyi terompet pun berbunyi sesuai harmoni, ditambah tebaran dari kembang api yang bersinar warna-warni menyinari malam gelap yang mengalami pergantian tahun.

Tapi berbeda dengan kita…. Kita malah mengabaikan momen itu, dan masih saja berciuman satu sama lain. Meskipun hawa di atas gedung yang kita tapaki ini semakin dingin, dan irama terompet yang ditiup oleh seluruh orang di bawah kita semakin keras, kita masih saja merasakan kehangatan di dunia kecil yang kita buat dari tahun kemarin hingga sekarang. Dia melirikku tajam dengan sensasi ciuman membaranya, sambil menyeringai licik_. Gosh!_ Dia benar-benar _master_ kalau hal beginian, ku pikir dia cuma _master_ dalam hal mencuri atau sulap-sulap murahannya. _Ok, forget it._

Di sela ciuman kita, Kaito pun berbisik ke telingaku dengan halusnya, "_Akimashite Omedetou Gozaimasu_, Kudo Shinichi-kun~. _I love you._"

Kalimat-kalimat yang dia bisikkan itu … terasa seperti sebuah mantra yang dia ucapkan dari hati ke hati dengan _magic_-nya.

"_Akimashite Omedetou Gozaimasu … Thief-san_, Kuroba Kaito. _And ... I love you too_," bisikku balik ke Kaito, lalu menciumku kembali sampai waktu yang melewati batas, seperti yang ku janjikan tadi.

Tahun baru itu … seperti tahun yang telah dimantra oleh sihirnya. Sekali tahun telah selesai, diubah kembali menjadi baru untuk tahun berikutnya.

Sama kayak diriku sekarang. Tahun yang baru ini, aku merasa senang karena Kaito telah menemaniku untuk mengakhiri lembaran tahun yang telah dilalui …

… dan mengawali lembaran tahun sekarang. Dengan sesuatu yang luar biasa, dan sesuatu yang begitu manis … luar dan dalam.

_'Arigatou, Kaito….'_

**_._**

**_.  
><em>**

**_あけましておめでとうございます!_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: haaaah ... pada akhirnya bisa juga post fic KaiShin tuk tahun baru~! #halahbangga**

**fic ini dibikin selagi nunggu pergantian tahun baru, dan aku keinspirasi dari quote movie di atas :) *terasa sweet gitu sih~* tapi, fic ini idenya pasaran banget ya?-.-" jadi hontou ni gomenasai kalau fic ini masih berantakan-_- *masalahnya, males ngedit-.-"*  
><strong>

**.**

**at last, sankyuu telah membaca fic ini dan ... AKIMASHITE OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU! *meskipun udah tadi pagi sih XD* **

**last word, review? jaa matta-neee~**

**_Love and Peace, MSN1412..._  
><strong>


	16. Rose is KID, Violet is Meitantei

****Rose is KID, Violet is Meitantei****

**Genre: Romance  
><strong>

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: KIDShin (KID x Shinichi)  
><strong>

**Warning: AU, ONESHOT, OOC, pendek, **abal, typo, and SHONEN-AI ALERT!****

**Don't like? Don't Read!  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

******Rose is KID, Violet is Meitantei**** © MSN1412**

**.  
><strong>

**Summary:** **_Roses are Red, Violets are Blue…._ Bagaimana kalau saat itu sang mawar adalah KID sedangkan sang violet adalah Meitantei favoritnya?**

* * *

><p><strong><em>—<br>_**

**_Violets are blue, roses are red._ _Violets are blue, I love my loves._ —Victor Hugo**

=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=

"_Wo hoo_ … ternyata kau datang juga pada malam ini, Meitantei…?"

"Hehh…." Meitantei yang masih berstatus siswa SMA itu hanya bisa mengeluh panjang dan menyipitkan kedua matanya … terhadap seorang berjubah putih dan mengenakan topi layaknya pesulap yang sedang bertengger di atas pagar, seperti seekor burung merpati yang mengistirahatkan sayapnya setelah terbang bebas menelusuri alam langit yang hitam gelap. Dari posenya, sepertinya dia ingin meninggalkan gedung yang ia tempati beberapa menit yang lalu setelah melakukan sesuatu yang telah ia kerjakan, namun ia menundanya begitu seseorang yang ia sukai langsung datang begitu saja.

Dia masih menyeringai tipis terhadap Meitantei yang masih berdiri tepat di depan kedua matanya.

"Bukannya ini salahmu yang menyuruhku tuk datang menghampirimu?" tanya Meitantei itu bosan dan mulai berbicara.

"Eeeh … apa maksudmu, Tantei-kun?" tanyanya balik sambil berekspresi pura-pura tidak tahu.

'Tantei-kun' itu pun mengeluh panjang, dan memasukkan kepalan tangannya ke dalam saku jas seragamnya dengan wajah yang sedikit tersipu. Diambilah secarik kertas yang telah lusuh dan di tata rapikan kembali, kemudian dia menunjukkan kertas yang sedikit lusuh—meskipun telah ia rapikan—kepada pemuda yang masih bertengger di situ. Tanpa merasakan sebuah pegal dan masih menatap dirinya dengan seringai tipis yang masih saja ia pasang, merasa terpesona akan kehadiran Tantei-kun pada malam itu.

"_'Roses are Red, Violets are Blue. If you're my 'blue', then come to meet 'your red' before 14th._' Itu kan yang kau ucapkan di nota kecilmu, KID?" gumamnya.

KID hanya tertegun dan melirik malam yang hanya ditemani oleh beberapa bintang kecil, lalu meloncat dirinya dari pagar, menghentak ke bumi dan menatap ke arah Meitantei yang masih menunjukkan nota darinya. Dengan tapak per tapak, KID mengarahkan dirinya tepat ke muka Tantei-kun, melihat itu … dia hanya terdiam bisu dan muka sipunya semakin memerah.

"Dan … bagaimana kau mengetahui kalau itu tertuju untukmu?" tanya KID halus, serasa suara dengungnya mengikuti arah angin dan mengarah ke telinga Tantei-kun tuk merasakan aura nada darinya.

"Heh, kau tahu sendiri, kan?" Dia hanya tertawa kecil, lalu berkata kembali, "Kau selalu saja memberikan setangkai mawar biru seperti warna violet kepadaku, padahal … kau selalu memberikan setangkai mawar putih terhadap fans cewekmu. Apa itu seperti 'tidak masuk akal'?"

KID ber-_hmph_ terhadapnya. "Kau mau tahu … alasan aku memberikan mawar biru untukmu?"

Dia hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Apakah kau tahu … kalau warna-warna bunga mawar itu mempunyai sebuah arti?" tanya KID sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana putihnya.

Dia menggeleng cepat, "Tidak. Lagipula, aku tidak tertarik dengan mawar ataupun sebuah arti dari warnanya," gumamnya.

KID hanya ber-_ck_ kepadanya, dan mengulurkan tangannya tepat di depan muka Tantei-kun.

_*PLOP*_

Setangkai mawar biru muncul dari tangan yang berselimut putih, dan dia memberikannya kepada Tantei-kun-_nya_ … lagi. Tantei-kun hanya menerimanya 'hadiah' dari KID dengan tersipu malu.

"Biru … seperti warna langit—"

"Langit…? Ku pikir biru itu warna yang cocok untuk laut?" bantahnya selagi memotong perkataan KID. "Warna tuk langit dan laut itu beda tahu. Jangan disamakan."

"Hehh dasar… kau tak bisa berimajinasi ya?" tanya KID mengeluh balik dengan menyipitkan kedua matanya, sama seperti pertanyaan yang dia berikan pada waktu kasus 'Blue Wonder' di saat Tantei-kun yang ia tatapi sekarang … masih dalam fisik kecilnya.

"_Barou_, tentu saja aku bisa," omelnya pelan dengan nada sindir.

"Permisi…?"

"_Na … nandemo_. Cuma bergumam terhadap diriku sendiri kok," sahutnya ragu-ragu, dan KID hanya mencibirkan bibirnya, dan berubah sesaat menjadi senyuman tipis yang ia pasang.

"Oke aku lanjutkan." KID pun mengarahkan kepalanya dan berbisik ke telinga Tantei-kun, seperti seekor lalat yang hinggap di telinganya. Tapi … lalat yang satu ini tidak membuat gatal, melainkan membuat pipinya tersipu malu kembali.

"_That blue rose means … unrequited love for you~_," bisiknya halus, lalu mengarahkan kepalanya jauh dari dirinya. Respons dari Tantei-kun dari telinga, lalu mengalir ke saraf-saraf otak yang cepat dari biasanya. Sang sensorik dan motorik pun bekerja kilat. Dia hanya bisa _speechless_, terdiam kaku sambil menatap lurus ke KID. Seperti pandangan matanya telah terkunci lipat.

"_Unrequited love?_ 'Cinta yang tak terbalas' maksudmu?" tanyanya tidak jelas dengan pipi halusnya yang semakin memerah. Dicobalah tuk menyembunyikan pipi malunya dibalik selimut kegelapan yang masih menyelimuti langit. "Emangnya … kapan terakhir kali aku menyukaimu, KID?"

"Lho…? Kau lupa satu hal ya…?" tanya KID balik.

"Satu … hal?" Dia hanya bisa keheranan.

"Kau mau tahu … kenapa aku mengundangmu sebelum tanggal 14 Februari?"

"Tidak…," jawabnya pelan, "memangnya kau ingin apa pada malam i—"

_*DEENG DEEENG DEENG*_

Saking mereka bercurhat di tempat yang masih mereka tapaki, KID dan Tantei-kun tidak menyadari kalau waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 12 tengah malam. Tanggal 13 pun berpindah alih langsung ke tanggal 14. Mendengar jam antik yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka, KID dengan halusnya … memegang satu tangan Tantei-kun yang bebas, dan mengulurkan tangannya kembali.

_*PLOP*_

Setangkai mawar pun muncul kembali dengan sulap kecilnya. Namun, bukan mawar biru yang ia keluarkan seperti tadi, melainkan mawar _berwarna merah_ yang ia keluarkan dan diberikan tuk pertama kalinya … untuk dirinya_, untuk Tantei-kun_. Tak ada orang lain yang diberikan setangkai mawar merah darinya, melainkan dirinya … yang mungkin bisa merasa beruntung karena mendapatkan setangkai mawar merah pertama dari seorang Kaitou KID.

"K … KID, i … ini—"

Dia mengangguk sambil mengarahkan mawar merah kepadanya, "Ya … untukmu. Untuk malam spesial ini."

Tantei-kun pun menerima hadiah dari KID. Dua mawar dalam semalam sekaligus, seperti anugerah atau kecurigaan. _'Malam … spesial…?'_ pikirnya heran.

Setelah memorinya berputar mundur dengan kilat, memberikan ringkasan dari kejadian malam ini, dia pun langsung menyadari akan sesuatu. "Maksudmu, malam ini … adalah—"

"Ya." KID langsung berlutut tepat di depannya dengan _gentleman_, dan mengecup tangan Tantei-kun yang berkulit halus dengan lembut. Melihat itu, Tantei-kun masih saja terdiam kaku dan melihat KID dengan muka yang tersipu malu kembali. Sepertinya ia mengetahui alasan KID mengundangnya sebelum tanggal 14 Februari. Dimana 14 Februari itu….

_"Roses are Red, Violets are Blue. If my Meitantei-kun is the Violet, I'll be your Rose and loving you forever,"_ ucap KID lembut selagi dia berdiri dan menatap lurus ke arah Tantei-kun. Sebuah pengakuan cinta sang pencuri terhadap sang detektif dengan tersirat, pada malam itu … telah diucapkan.

Tanpa perlahan, mereka pun mendekati wajah mereka dan menekan bibir mereka satu sama lain. Serasa bibir mereka telah diklaim begitu saja. Mereka pun merasakan sentuhan halus yang dirasakan tuk sekarang, merasakan hawa yang begitu lembut dan hangat dari dalam sentuhan bibir itu. Dan sentuhan itu pun … dilepaskannya perlahan.

Setelah itu, mereka menatap _face to face_ kembali. Dengan halusnya, KID berbisik ke telinga Tantei-kun tuk sekali lagi, _"Red Rose … means romantic love for you, Tantei-kun…. _

_… Happy Valentine. I love you so much," __ucap KID lembut ke telinga Tantei-kun._

Dia pun menutup kedua matanya, dan mengetahui kalau sebenarnya … KID mengetahui kalau dirinya telah menyukainya sebelum malam ini. Namun, tak mungkin ia mengucapkan begitu saja secara instan. Dan perasaan yang tak terjawab itu pun terlepas … pada malam ini.

"_Happy Valentine for you too_. Terima kasih telah menjadi pencuri favoritku selama ini, _and … I love you. _Maaf … bila aku menyembunyikannya selama ini," balasnya kembali sehingga membuat KID tersipu malu pula. Tak ia sangka … kalau detektif yang ia favoritkan, telah menganggap dirinya sebagai pencuri yang ia sangat favoritkan.

"Tak apa-apa, Tantei-kun. Dicintai olehmu … _dicintai oleh seseorang yang kucintai_ … telah membuatku merasa senang, _really … happy_," ucap KID tersenyum lebar. Setelah itu, mereka menyentuh bibir mereka tuk sekali lagi. Lengan Tantei-kun pun dilingkarkan ke belakang kepala KID, dan merasakan sebuah sensasi yang begitu hangat tuk malam ini.

Dan dua tangkai mawar yang diberikan dari KID … tergeletak begitu saja di lantai dan tempat yang tak begitu jauh dari mereka. Biru dan Merah, tampak bersatu.

_Red and Blue … Rose and Violet…._

Tak perlu sebatang cokelat untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu terhadap yang kau cintai, dan tak perlu juga setangkai mawar untuk menandakan sebuah cinta. Yang kau butuhkan … hanyalah sebuah perasaan cinta yang kau berikan secara halus, terhadap seseorang yang kau cintai.

_._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**OWARI~~**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sebenarnya ini fic lama yang aye bikin pas hari Valentine n dipost di blog aye. tapi ... aye edit n post aje di sini karena: cuman ingin kasih tau kalo aye masih 1/4 hidup di FFn ini /? ._.v *gegara galau hampir sebulan sih-_-***

**tentang arti dari mawar ... jangan tanya._.v itupun dari pengetahuan aye yang minim banget-_-v dan kalian tau 'Tantei-kun' itu sapa kaaan? xDa #okaystop**

**.**

**_at last, sankyuu_ yang telah membaca! :D and, terima kasih buat semuanya, soalnya aye masih dalem status 'Hiatus' sampe waktu yang belum aye tentukan v^^ _last word, Review?_**

_**jaa matta-nee~~ :DD**_

**_Love and Peace, MSN1412..._  
><strong>


End file.
